Little Girl Lost (Pequeña niña perdida)
by StarvingLunatic-Traducciones
Summary: [Traducción] SwanQueen. Establecido después de "No hay lugar como el Hogar", pero ignorando la temporada 4. Emma tiene un contratiempo mágico y Regina tiene que cuidarla. Además, Henry tendrá que aprender a compartir a Regina con Emma, quien puede ser una mocosa. Todos podrían terminar traumatizados. [La historia en inglés pertenece a Starving Lunatic]
1. Chapter 1

**Little Girl Lost** by Starving Lunatic

-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-

N/T: Esta historia es de la total autoría de **StarvingLunatic**, únicamente soy la afortunada persona que tuvo el permiso de traducirla. Traté de mantener lo más fiel la traducción pero en algunas partes preferí mantener la esencia y sentido del texto.

**(SL) N/A:** No soy dueña de estos personajes, pertenecen a ABC.

Hola, lunáticos. Quisiera advertirles que esta historia no tiene un Beta, así que es probable que tenga algunos errores tipográficos. Esta historia toma lugar después del capítulo 3.22 ("No hay lugar como el hogar"), pero ignorando las cosas de congelación y la temporada 4. Será SwanQueen. Por favor, disfrute.

Advertencia: Si son de tu agrado Blanca Nieves y David, es posible que quieras regresar. Si bien creo que todo en esta historia se desarrolla de manera perfectamente lógica, no se muestran de la mejor manera.

**Pequeña niña perdida**

**1\. Golpes duros.**

Fuertes golpes hicieron eco a través de la quietud de la noche, causando que Regina gruñera. Quería estar sola. ¿Era tan difícil de entender? Considerando lo idiotas que podían ser todos esos campesinos estaba segura de que lo era. Estaba enferma y cansada de todo en esa ciudad abandonada por dios, especialmente si era la señorita Swan de nuevo. Un ceño fruncido atravesó su rostro al pensar en ese irritante nombre. El sonido de más golpes -mucho más insistentes que antes- interrumpieron sus pensamientos y la hicieron molestarse aún más.

–¡Ya voy! –Regina gritó cuando llegó a la puerta, apretando fuertemente su bata contra su cuerpo como si fuera una armadura. Consideró hacer una barbacoa con la persona en la puerta. Ciertamente pondría a los plebeyos de vuelta en la línea, pero probablemente tendría más gente en su puerta a mitad de la noche.

–¿Qué? –gruñó cuando abrió la puerta.

David saltó hacía atrás y Regina lo fulminó con la mirada con todo el veneno que pudo reunir, y algo más… solo por si acaso. Él tragó saliva y acercó su brazo a su cuerpo, llamando la atención a su costado. Sus ojos se desviaron para ver algo extraño. David tenía una niña escondida detrás de él. Una inspección más cercana reveló que era una niña con largos rizos rubios.

–¿Qué pasa David? –exigió Regina, con su mirada fija en él con cierta sospecha. Mientras que su relación nunca había sido nada profunda, durante su año en el Bosque Encantado habían sido civiles entre sí, pero siempre la miró más cerca de lo que mirarías a un aliado. Ella hizo lo mismo, en caso de que decidiera traicionarla, Pero, no, su hija hizo eso.

–¿Podemos hablar dentro? –David prácticamente le rogó. Ella odiaba como su expresión le recordaba a la condenada Alguacil y su más patética mirada.

Regina frunció el ceño, pero se alejó para dejarlo entrar. Era una noche fría y un niño no necesitaba sufrir a través del frío. Además, necesitaba escuchar qué estaba pasando porque parecía extraño, incluso para ellos. Entró con la niña rubia que se parecía sospechosamente a él con la barbilla de Nieves. Solo podía adivinar qué había pasado. Aunque realmente no le importa.

Fueron a la sala de estar. David y la niña se sentaron en el sillón y entonces pareció pensarlo mejor. Dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza de la chica mientras se levantaba. La niña se retorció y se alejó, con el ceño fruncido. No parecía que le gustara ser tocada.

–Sólo siéntate aquí mientras hablo con Regina un momento –le dijo.

Ella solo asintió y se sentó con la cabeza agachada, pateando sus pequeños pies contra el sofá. Regina decidió no decir nada ya que David se escabulló a su lado. Él los apartó de la niña.

–Está bien. ¿Qué está pasando? –Regina cruzó las manos sobre su estómago.

–Esa es Emma –David susurró, señalando hacía el sofá.

Regina asintió –Eso responde una pregunta, pero deja muchas otras. ¿Por qué debería importarme y por qué estás aquí?

–Esperábamos que pudieras quedarte con ella –imploró David, juntando sus manos por un momento.

–¿Y por qué debería quedarme con tu hija ahora pequeña? –preguntó arqueando la ceja. –Es tu responsabilidad –_Y un dolor en mi trasero._ Una bola de nieve tendría más probabilidad de sobrevivir en el infierno que ella haciéndole cualquier favor de Emma en ese momento.

David suspiró –Sí, lo sé, pero es… –gimiendo, sacudió la cabeza y se pasó la mano por la cabeza.

–Tu responsabilidad –repitió desde que era tan denso. _Tal vez debería dibujarle un diagrama_, pero no tengo crayolas para ponerlo de una manera en la que entienda. –No tiene nada que ver conmigo.

Los ojos de David, tenían líneas debajo de ellos, parecían heridos y sacudió la cabeza. –No podemos tenerla, Regina. Tiene magia y ninguno de sus recuerdos siendo adulta. No sabía quién éramos o quién era Henry, ni nadie más. Pensó que éramos sólo su próxima familia adoptiva y tuvimos que explicarle que éramos su verdadera familia. Todo parecía estar bien por un tiempo, pero lanzó un berrinche; uno de muchos debo agregar, y literalmente casi quema el departamento. Todos los quemadores de la estufa se encendieron como hogueras. Además, todos los enchufes zumbaban y chispeaban. Las bombillas estallaron. Regina, tenemos un bebé de quien preocuparnos, sin mencionar a nuestro nieto.

Regina frunció el ceño, sintiéndose manipulada. –¿La llevaste con Rumple para ver si podía regresar a ser adulta?

Respirando fuerte, David dio un par de pasos. Parecía un poco agotado. –Fuimos con él ayer en la mañana cuando despertó así. Esperamos que fuera capaz de volverla adulta o por lo menos hacer que recuperara sus recuerdos o algo así, pero no pudo hacer nada por ella. Dijo que probablemente era debido a los restos mágicos del hechizo de viaje en el tiempo. Su cuerpo de alguna manera lo absorbió y está saliendo de su sistema. Debería estar bien en unos días.

Regina estaba impasible –Entonces, deberías cuidar de ella.

David realmente gruñó. –¿Te perdiste la parte donde dije que hizo un berrinche y casi nos mata a todos? Tenemos un bebé en la casa y cuando Neal comenzó a llorar, ella solo se enojó más. Las líneas eléctricas sacaron chispas y un par incluso se incendiaron. Hemos estado tratando todo el día, pero no podemos. Voló el fregadero porque no quería lavarse las maños para desayunar.

Regina frunció el ceño todavía más. Podía recordar ser una niña y tener un par de accidentes mágicos. No sabía que eran en ese momento, pero se había metido en problemas con su madre por eso y había sido castigada. Dudaba que Blanca Nieves o el Príncipe Encantador le hicieran algo así a Emma. Pero, esta tampoco parecía ser la mejor solución.

–Por favor, Regina. Parece que cada que vez que cargamos a Neal, Emma nos necesita inmediatamente y si no le hacemos caso, lanza un berrinche destruyendo algo en el departamento. Si esto continua, alguien puede resultar herido. No quiero que Emma regrese a la normalidad y descubra que hirió a Neal o Henry.

Sinceramente, a Regina no le importaban los sentimientos de Emma por el momento. Después de todo, hace menos de cuarenta y ocho horas, Emma había arruinado su vida, tomando a Robin de su lado trayendo a Marian de vuelta. Marian, a quien aparentemente había matado en la línea del tiempo ahora alterada. Quien además probablemente le recordó a todos el monstruo que era Regina. Solo podía imaginar como todos debían pensar que había matado a Marian solo para robar a su familia. Entonces, gracias a Emma, podía esperar ser una marginada de nuevo.

Y antes de eso, Emma había planeado quitarle a Henry, como no importara, como si no fuera la madre de Henry, como si no hubiera hecho todo lo posible para darle una buena vida a Emma, como si no hubiera ayudado a Emma a recuperar a su padres, Emma no había considerando sus sentimientos, así que ella ya no consideraría los sentimientos de Emma.

Pero, había que pensar en Henry, así como en su pequeño tío. Estaban en peligro si Emma tenía sus poderes habituales en su cuerpo de niña. No había forma de que un niño pudiera controlar ese tipo de magia, eran afortunados de que solo hubiera hecho volar el fregadero y prenderle fuego a la cocina, podría haber causado un verdadero daño.

–¿Y cuánto tiempo exactamente dijo Rumple que estaría así? –Regina preguntó, sin dejar ver sus emociones.

–Un par de días. No más de una semana.

–¿Y por qué la traerías conmigo? ¿Qué te hace pensar que no la sofocaré mientras duerme? –Regina mostró una cruel sonrisa que la Reina Malvada habría usado con orgullo.

David se estremeció. –Nieves pensó que sería buena idea.

Regina río perversamente. –Nieves puede tener demasiada fe y confianza –Por supuesto, no hace mucho tiempo en el Bosque Encantado, Nieves había discutido abiertamente la idea de que Regina cuidara a su nuevo hijo.

Frunció el ceño –Regina, hablo en serio.

Como lo hago yo. ¿Por qué no la llevas con su precioso capitán? Seguramente le encantaría tener oportunidad de cuidarla –dijo Regina poniendo en blanco los ojos. Ni siquiera podía imaginar a ese bastardo de Hook con una pequeña niña a su cuidado. Probablemente la abandonaría en el primer bar en el que entrara.

El ceño de David se profundizó, pero no dijo nada, Claramente sabía lo ridículo que era sugerir que Hook cuidara de alguien. Regina se preguntó si él y Nieves lo debatieron antes de que su nombre apareciera de alguna manera.

Antes de que pudieran discutir algo más, Regina notó un movimiento en la esquina. Emma se acercó a ellos y golpeó ligeramente a David en el costado. Miró a Regina y luego se volvió hacía Emma.

–Cariño, te dije que necesito hablar con Regina –dijo David. Estaba tratando de sonar paciente, pero había un toque de molestia bajo su tono. Claramente cuidar de tres niños en un día, uno de los cuales tenía poderes mágicos, no había sido un "Paseo por el bosque encantado".

–Pero –,Emma trató de explicar. Su frente estaba arrugada y funcía el ceño.

–Sólo dame un momento, ¿Está bien? –Su atención regresó a Regina. Emma tiró de su manga –¡Emma! –resopló.

–¡Pero!

–Necesito que esperes –dijo David a con los dientes apretados.

Regina estudió a la pequeña niña por un momento. Notando un pequeño rastro detrás de la rubia, inspeccionó los pantalones de la niña. Suspirando, Regina se inclinó.

–Querida, ¿Tuviste un accidente? –Preguntó Regina en tono suave. Emma miró al suelo y asintió. Regina suspiro de nuevo. –¿Mientras estabas sentada en el sillón? –Emma asintió una vez más.

–Espera, ¿tuviste otro accidente? –David se quejó. Obviamente, esto había sucedido al menos una vez antes de hoy. Emma se estremeció.

Regina frunció el ceño –Está bien, cariño, te limpiaremos –dijo en un suave murmullo y Emma se relajó. ¿Puedes esperarme en la parte superior de las escaleras? –Hubo un asentimiento y la rubia se alejó, una de sus piernas dejó un rastro de goteo detrás de ella.

–Regina, lo siento mucho, no sé qué está mal con ella. Hoy también se hizo del baño de la nada mientras estaba parada en medio del apartamento. –explicó David innecesariamente.

–¿Tienes una bolsa con sus cosas? –Preguntó Regina.

–¿Una bolsa? –la miró como si no supiera que era tal cosa, estuvo tentada a preguntarle que era esa cosa en su cabeza disfrazada de cerebro.

–Sí, con artículos que le pertenecen –espetó. Estaba probando lo último de su paciencia. Había estado tratando tener una malhumorada noche tranquila, melancólica y posiblemente emborracharse para ahogar su ira asesina (o de intenso dolor dependiendo los pensamientos en su cabeza) y ahora tenía que lidiar con este nuevo desastre.

Sus ojos se abrieron –¡Oh! Um... No tiene nada más allá que lo que tiene puesto.

Regina se frotó la frente por un segundo_. Es Encantador. Por supuestos que no tiene nada más._ Para evitar un dolor de cabeza, Regina sintió que lo mejor que podía hacer era echarlo de su casa. Además, tenía una niña mojada en las escaleras.

–Espero que Henry regrese mañana –dijo Regina, como si fuera una condición de su trato. En realidad, era una orden. Su hijo debería estar donde estuvieran sus padres.

David frunció el ceño –¿Henry? ¿Por qué? No escuchaste cuando dije que Emma tiene magia que no puede controlar.

–Espero a Henry porque es mi hijo y esta es su casa. ¿Por qué no debería estar aquí? Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que tratar con Emma y tú tienes que llegar a casa –respondió Regina. Agitó la mano para abrir la puerta y comenzó a subir las escaleras, esperando que David entendiera la indirecta.

David se quedó allí, boquiabierto como el imbécil que estaba segura que era antes de darse cuenta de que era hora de que se fuera. Una vez cruzó el umbral, la puerta se cerró sola. Regina encontró a Emma esperando por ella, como le ordenó, en la parte superior de las escaleras, luciendo tan miserable como un niño podía. Regina pudo ver a la Emma adulta en el ceño fruncido, descubriendo que tenía la misma adorable expresión. Tan pronto como el pensamiento cruzó su mente, lo disperso. _Estoy cansada y enojada, esta situación es rara incluso para nosotros, es por eso que mi cerebro se ha vuelto se ha vuelto loco de repente._

–Vamos, te daré un baño y ropa seca –dijo Regina con calma, pero algo fría, necesitaba recuperar su mente.

–Siento haberme orinado –dijo Emma rápidamente, enderezándose un poco, estaba tensa, pero sus manos se sacudían con energía nerviosa.

Regina vio a la pequeña niña, mirando lo grandes que eran sus ojos verdes, como brillaban con lágrimas no derramadas. La niña parecía positivamente afectada con todo lo que estaba pasado. Regina trató todo lo posible por mantener sus malditas emociones intactas, pero era difícil con esos ojos mirándola. Tomando una profunda respiración, dejó que todo se asentará dentro de ella, d_efinitivamente voy a necesitar guantes de seda, los cuales me temo que ya no poseo._ Especialmente en lo que respecta a la señorita Swan.

–Está bien, cariño. Vamos a limpiarte –, dijo Regina, con la voz más gentil que pudo hacer con la molestia aun en su sistema. Se sorprendió con su tono.

–Realmente lo siento –Emma gimió, con su labio inferior temblando.

–Lo sé, como dije, está bien, vamos a limpiarte ¿De acuerdo? –Regina extendió su mano, queriendo que Emma confiara en ella.

Emma se encogió y Regina función el ceño levemente. Hizo todo lo posible para no pensar en la reacción de Emma y logró sonreír. Esperaba que no pareciera tan demente como se sentía. Emma miró la mano de Regina y luego sus ojos antes de que finalmente tomara su mano. Regina sonrió sinceramente y llevó a la niña al baño principal.

–¿Quieres burbujas? –preguntó Regina mientras dejaba correr agua tibia en la bañera.

Emma permaneció callada. Regina suspiró y puso burbujas de todos modos. Mientras el agua corría, trató de encontrar algunos juguetes de Henry pero no tuvo suerte. Había dejado de tomar baños en la tina un poco antes de ir a Boston. Miró a la niña, quien parecía muy interesada en sus pies, Regina simplemente conjuró una canasta de juguetes. Emma no se dio cuenta.

–El agua esta lista –Regina llamó a Emma, quien no se movió. –Emma, por favor, no te voy a lastimar de ninguna manera, sólo necesito que entres en la bañera.

Emma se mordió el labio inferior. Regina esperó sabiendo que forzar a Emma a hacer algo justo ahora solo provocaría un berrinche y la posibilidad de que quemara la casa. Dio un paso más cerca de Emma y se arrodilló a su nivel.

–¿Quieres limpiarte no? –Regina preguntó y Emma asintió. –¿Estas asustada? ¿Quieres que me vaya? –No tenía planeado irse, pero si hacía que Emma se sintiera más cómoda, fingiría irse. Por supuesto, después tendría que averiguar por qué Emma habría querido que se fuera

–No, puedes quedarte –respondió Emma, su voz era baja, casi un susurro.

–Está bien. Entonces, vamos a sacarte de esa ropa mojada, ¿Está bien? –Regina se movió para desabotonar la camisa y notó que era nueva. También era algo que Regina esperaría ver en una mujer mayor. Entonces, la familia "Encantador" tuvo tiempo de conseguirle a Emma al menos un atuendo, pero no más. Pensar demasiado en eso le causaría un dolor de cabeza, así que lo dejo ir.

Emma se quedó completamente quieta mientras Regina le quitaba la desafortunada camisa que llevaba y le retiraba los pantalones mojados. Luego metió a la niña dentro de la bañera. Era ligera y Regina se preguntó si su cuerpo había vuelto a ser exactamente como cuando Emma tenía... la edad que se suponía que tenía. Regina puso un par de juguetes en la bañera y dejó la canasta en el borde. Luego fue a sentarse en el inodoro cerrado. Esos ojos verdes jamás la dejaron.

Regina vio como Emma la miraba. La pequeña rubia tenía la cabeza un poco agachada, escondiéndose detrás de las burbujas, y mirando a Regina por el rabillo de sus ojos, Regina se preguntó si la niña estaba esperando algo, pero decidió no preguntar.

–Entonces, Emma, ¿cuántos años tienes? –Regina preguntó curiosa, queriendo hacer una pequeña charla para que la chica se sintiera cómoda. Emma solo frunció el ceño, –¿Tal vez cuatro? –Regina adivinó por el tamaño y peso de la niña. Aunque, realmente solo podía compararla con Henry y Ronald, los niños podían ser diferentes de las niñas.

Emma frunció el ceño aún más y levanto la barbilla –¡Tengo seis! –Luego procedió a levantar siete dedos, Regina esta confundida por decir menos.

–Te das cuenta que tienes siete dedos levantados ¿Verdad? –Preguntó Regina con una ceja arqueada.

La frente de Emma se arrugó y miró sus manos. Entrecerrando los ojos, dejó caer tres dedos. Regina sonrió un poco y sacudió la cabeza. Emma frunció el ceño ante sus manos y luego las dejó caer, salpicando agua.

–Bueno, tengo seis –Emma se quejó, mirando las burbujas.

Regina simplemente hizo un ruido. Fue desconcertante. Emma era bastante pequeña para una niña de seis años. Podía ser algo mágico, pero estaba dispuesta a apostar que ese era el tamaño de Emma cuando era niña. Sin mencionar, que había tenido un accidente y se apartó al ser tocada. Regina ya podía adivinar como había sido la infancia de Emma. Definitivamente tendría que ser cuidadosa.

–Él me dejo ¿No? –Emma preguntó, su pequeña voz interrumpió los pensamientos de Regina.

–¿Hmm? –Regina respondió.

–El hombre… David… como sea, me dejó –fue una declaración.

–Quería que te cuidara.

–Emma solo frunció el ceño, parecía un adulto de un metro y mejillas regordetas. Regina no presionó, simplemente la miró para asegurarse de que no se ahogara. Emma no jugó con ninguno de los juguetes. Se sentó ahí, con la mirada hacia abajo observando ocasionalmente a Regina. Después de un rato, Regina revisó si Emma tenía la piel arrugada por el agua, Emma mostró sus manos sin protestar.

–Eso quiere decir que es tiempo de salir. Así que necesitamos limpiarte –dijo Regina.

Emma solo asintió. Regina lavó a Emma, tomando una toallita del gabinete de la pared. Se mantuvo lejos del área personal de Emma, dejando que la niña se limpiara a sí misma. Inspeccionando la cabeza de Emma, no consideró que fuera necesario lavar su cabello todavía. Luego envolvió a Emma en una toalla grande y esponjosa que prácticamente se tragó a la niña.

–Ahora, necesitamos vestirte –dijo Regina. Por supuesto, no tenía ropa para niña pequeña, pero tenía la segunda mejor cosa.

Fue al cuarto de invitados con Emma siguiéndola detrás. Pretendió ir a través de la cómoda y sacar un sencillo pijama rojo para Emma, así como ropa interior, todo hecho con su magia. Emma estaba seca, vestida y lista para ir a la cama en poco tiempo.

–¿Cómo te sientes? –Preguntó Regina.

Emma se encogió de hombros –Mejor –la suave expresión fue más de lo que Regina esperaba, por lo que estaban llegando a alguna parte.

–Bien, ¿Has comido? –inquirió Regina. Debería haber obtenido esa información de David, pero era tan inútil, que probablemente no sabía. Era demasiado tarde para que un niño estuviera despierto, por lo que prefería ser capaz de poder acostar a Emma más que cualquier cosa.

Emma volvió a encogerse de hombros. Era un paso por delante de fruncir el ceño, pero Regina necesitaba más información. Arrodillándose de nuevo, puso sus manos en los hombros de Emma. Al menos Emma no encogió ni trato de apartarse.

–Emma, necesito que me hables –Solo hubo otro insufrible encogimiento de hombros. Suspirando, Regina mantuvo baja su irritación. –Emma, justo ahora, tu mejor movimiento es hablar conmigo ¿Tienes hambre?

¿Mejor movimiento? –repitió Emma con el ceño fruncido.

–Sí, tu mejor movimiento, ¿Cuándo estás jugando un juego acaso no quieres ganar? –Regina preguntó. Emma asintió –Sí, cuando quieres ganar usas tus mejores movimientos. Hablar conmigo es tu mejor movimiento. Entonces ¿Tienes hambre?

Otro encogimiento de hombros fue su respuesta –Supongo.

Eso era mejor que nada. –Ven conmigo, entonces, te conseguiremos un sándwich –No había razón para darle nada pesado a Emma ya que debería ir a la cama casi inmediatamente. Las diez en punto era demasiado tarde para que una pequeña niña estuviera despierto.

Emma la siguió silenciosamente detrás. Regina bajo lentamente las escaleras, no queriendo apresurar a Emma. Notó el ligero rastro de líquido de antes y mágicamente lo elimino al pasar. _Con suerte, no habrá más accidentes._

Le hizo a Emma un simple emparedado de mantequilla de maní y mermelada, recordando lo mucho que Henry solía disfrutar de ellos cuando tenía esa edad. Con las orillas recortadas y el sándwich en cuatro triángulos, Regina colocó a Emma en la mesa del comedor con una taza de jugo de manzana. Dejó a Emma comer por un momento para ir a limpiar su sofá, lo cual hizo con magia. Por un momento, pensó en ello, preguntándose por qué Emma había tenido un accidente. _Quizá, si sé él por qué, puedo asegurarme de que no vuelva a suceder. _Pero, no tuvo el tiempo de reflexionar. Necesitaba regresar con Emma, ya que los niños pequeños siempre estaban llenos de sorpresas cuando los dejaban solos más de un momento. Cuando regresó el sándwich había desaparecido.

–Oh vaya, tienes un apetito muy saludable –comentó Regina, tomando el plato vacío de Emma –¿David y su esposa te alimentaron?

Emma se encogió de hombros y miró hacía el piso –Un poco.

–¿Comiste lo que te dieron?

–Un poco –Emma frotó su ojo con su puño y bostezó.

–Creo que alguien está cansada.

–Yo no –objetó Emma –Puedo estar despierta hasta muy tarde –dijo bostezando de nuevo.

Regina sonrió –Por supuesto, que puedes. Entonces podrás hacerme compañía.

Emma sonrió radiante y Regina se rió entre dientes. Llevó a Emma a la sala y se sentaron en el sofá ahora limpio. La frente de Emma se arrugó.

–¿Qué está mal?

–No me hiciste sentarme en el lugar húmedo –sonaba confundida, casi preocupada.

Internamente, Regina frunció el ceño, pero mantuvo una expresión calmada –Por supuesto que no. Hubiera sido un mal movimiento de mi parte –Notó que la cara de Emma se contraía un poco, como si entendiera de alguna manera –Además ya no hay un lugar húmedo, lo limpié.

–Oh –Emma prácticamente chilló –Siento lo del sillón.

Regina lo desestimó –Todo está bien. Ahora, necesito terminar este libro ¿Podrías sentarte conmigo mientras lo hago? –Imaginó que podía leerle un poco a la pequeña Emma y estaba segura de que la niña se dormiría en cualquier momento.

Emma asintió y se frotó su ojo de nuevo –¿Podría… uhm… ver televisión?

Regina sintió que estaba bien. Emma se estaba desvaneciendo y probablemente no estaría despierta más de un espectáculo. Además, dudaba que la pequeña Emma tuviera oportunidad de ver mucha televisión.

–Está bien ¿Qué quieres ver? –Regina preguntó.

–¡Caricaturas! –Emma de hecho sonrío.

Regina no pudo evitar sonreír, a pesar de que fue una leve expresión. Era bueno ver a la pequeña niña feliz. _Detente. Es la señorita Swan, no te importa si es feliz… incluso si es solo una niña._ Sacudiendo sus pensamientos lejos, Regina encontró un canal de caricaturas que Henry aún veía en ocasiones y dejó a la pequeña niña ver el programa. Emma estaba dormida en menos de diez minutos a pesar de que luchó por mantener los ojos abiertos.

Regina sonrió para sí misma mientras cargaba a Emma en sus brazos. Llevó a la niña a la habitación de invitados y la acostó en la cama. Apartó los mechones rubios de su frente pálida.

–Con suerte, terminará pronto –Regina suspiró. No quería mantener a Emma por mucho tiempo.

No estaba de humor para hacer nada parecido a cuidar a Emma, pero no era como si pudiera solo abandonar a un niño pequeño. Peor que eso, no era como si pudiera enviarla de nuevo con la familia "Encantador", esos dos ya habían hecho el daño suficiente.

–Uno pensaría que apreciarían la oportunidad de "criar" a Emma –, murmuró Regina sacudiendo la cabeza.

Suspirando, Regina decidió no pensar en eso. Fue a la cama, dejando su puerta abierta solo por si acaso. Recordó que cuando Henry tenía cinco o seis, ocasionalmente tenía pesadillas e iba a su habitación. A veces, él no se despertaba, pero le gustaba escucharlo e ir a confortarlo mientras dormía si era necesario. Entonces, por supuesto, hubo unas pocas veces en las que despertó y necesitaba algo. La pequeña Emma podría necesitarla en la noche, dejando a lado el hecho de que todavía estaba increíblemente enojada con Emma, no la dejaría sufrir de forma de niña. El sufrimiento podía esperar hasta que Emma volviera a ser adulta.

-8-8-8-8-

Gritos a mitad de la noche sorprendieron a Regina sacándola de su sueño. Jadeando, se desvaneció de su habitación al cuarto de Henry. Por un momento, estuvo confundida porque el cuarto se encontraba vacío, pero entonces recordó que estaba con sus abuelos y tenía otro niño en casa. Con otro movimiento de muñeca, apareció en la habitación de Emma.

Emma se movía violentamente en la cama arañando el colchón. Las mantas estaban fuera de su cuerpo y las almohadas estaban en el piso. Regina la miró por un momento antes de deslizarse sobre la cama y tomar a Emma en sus brazos. Emma estaba sudando a través del pijama y había rasgado una manga. Regina la sostuvo con fuerza mientras se agitaba, queriendo al menos estar segura de que la pequeña Emma no se hiriera a sí misma.

–Shh – arrulló Regina, acariciando la mejilla de la niña.

Emma luchó en su sueño, pero también se acurrucó contra Regina. La alcaldesa recibió una paliza de su tiempo sosteniendo a la niña, pero lentamente Emma se calmó. Sin embargo, tomó casi una hora. Regina estaba de hecho asustada de soltarla cuando finalmente se calmó. Seguramente lo que perseguía a la pequeña Emma volvería si no había nadie ahí.

–Así es como son los terrores nocturnos –murmuró Regina. Así que, sostuvo a Emma por casi otra hora antes de que se sintiera confiada dejándola. Tuvo el sueño más ligero desde que Henry era un niño pequeño.

En la mañana, Regina necesitaba café antes que cualquier cosa. Asomó su cabeza en la habitación de invitados, revisando a Emma –después del café– para encontrar a la pequeña chica sentada en la cama, pareciendo perdida como siempre. Una niña perdida. No había tenido tanto sentido en "Nunca jamás" como ahora.

Para Regina, el término "niño perdido" siempre había tenido un sentido mutuo de abandono. Chicos en busca de aventura, siguieron a Pan, y dejaron sus casas solo para ser olvidados eventualmente por sus padres . Los niños perdieron tanto como lo hicieron sus padres. Con la pequeña Emma, ahora y entonces, nunca había sido su caso. No, esta "chica perdida" era una criatura diferente.

Emma parecía completamente perdida, como si estuviera sola en el mar a la deriva. La mayor parte del tiempo, el océano estaba agitado y áspero, arrojándola alrededor. A veces, el agua podría calmarse, pero siempre estaba en el agua, nunca tierra a la vista. Emma no tenía ni idea de por qué o cómo se había metido a esas aguas, pero siguió adelante, no tenía otra opción. La dejó con muchas preocupaciones y miedos incluso en tiempos de calma, solo esperaba que volvieran las aguas turbulentas. No había tiempo para pensar en nada más, solo en el próximo torrente.

–¿Quieres algo de desayunar? –preguntó Regina, haciendo lo mejor para sonar normal y evitar asustar a la pequeña niña.

Emma asintió –Sí –su voz era pequeña.

Regina se resistió la urgencia de corregir la afirmación a "Sí, por favor". Pero no le daría ninguna razón para cerrarse o excluirse.

–Ven conmigo, entonces –Regina gentilmente hizo un gestó con su muñeca. Emma miró hacia otro lado y sacudió la cabeza. Regina arqueó una ceja. –Bueno, no puedes desayunar a menos que bajes las escaleras. ¿Qué está mal? –Emma sacudió su cabeza de nuevo. Regina suspiró suavemente y caminó hacía la cama. –Cariño, puedes decirme. ¿Qué está mal? ¿Pasó algo? ¿Tuviste otro accidente?

Emma sacudió su cabeza –No. Bueno… no _ese_ tipo de accidente

La frente de Regina se arrugó –¿Qué tipo de accidente entonces? –_Por favor, que no haya ensuciado por completo mi buena ropa._

Emma se mordió el labio y luego levantó el brazo mostrando la parte superior del pijama en ruinas. –Lo rompí.

Internamente, Regina dio un suspiro de alivio. Regina sonrió, queriendo que la pequeña Emma supiera que todo estaba bien –Lo sé. Tuviste una pesadilla anoche y pienso que estabas tratando de escapar de ella. Está bien. Te conseguiremos algunas cosas mejores hoy –sentía que la pobre niña necesitaba ropa real en lugar de usar magia para todo.

Los ojos verdes parpadearon como un búho –¿Mejores?

–Sí, pero primero necesitas desayunar

Su pálida frente se arrugó –¿Entonces no estoy en problemas?

–No por un accidente. Ahora, ven

–Pero, me porté mal

Regina se preguntó cuántas veces a la pequeña Emma le habían dicho que era mala por cosas fuera de su control –No, fue un accidente. Ahora, vamos a desayunar.

Emma asintió y saltó de la cama, siguiendo a Regina fuera de la habitación. Creo que podría gustarme la versión en miniatura de la señorita Swan. E_s mucho más complaciente y más fácil de tratar que la cretina de tamaño completo. _Emma fue a la mesa del comedor mientras Regina fue a servir un poco de avena. Le sirvió una taza de jugo a Emma para beber mientras esperaba. Emma jugó con el vaso mientras se retorcía en su asiento.

¿Está todo bien? –Regina preguntó.

Emma frunció el ceño, pero asintió –Tengo que orinar.

–Entonces, por supuesto, ve al baño. Ven te mostraré donde está aquí abajo –Regina se alegró de saber que Emma no tenía accidentes constantemente. Consideró que lo de anoche podría haber sido causado por el trauma de ser dejada en un ambiente desconocido. Eso también podría explicar el accidente en la casa de la familia "Encantador". Debía ser desconcertante y traumático despertar en un nuevo hogar sin idea de cómo llegó ahí con personas que no conocía, todos probablemente afirmando ser su familia.

Una vez que Emma fue llevada al baño y alimentada (había tenido dos porciones de avena en menos de cinco minutos), Regina la vistió. Emma no parecía gustarle su "vestido" de niña, pero Regina era una mujer de vestidos, así que puso a Emma en un pequeño vestido hecho con magia, reduciendo uno de sus vestidos más conservadores. Emma no se quejó, pero miró su ropa como si no pudiera entender de qué se trataba.

Regina solo tomó un momento en prepararse, fue a la puerta principal y salió, pero Emma no la siguió. Regina miró a la pequeña niña que tenía la frente y el ceño fruncido.

–¿Hay algo mal, Emma? –inquirió Regina con un tono calmado. Le tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad no arquear una ceja, creyendo que intimidaría a la niña asustadiza.

–Me vas a devolver –Emma siseó.

–¿Devolver? ¿Con David y Nieves? –Regina rió –Te lo prometo, no es el caso –_No le desearía eso ni mi peor enemigo, obviamente. _

–No, al hogar grupal. Me estas devolviendo. ¡Dijiste que no era mala pero me estas regresando! –Emma la miró, sus ojos acusaban a Regina de crímenes horribles.

Regina sacudió su cabeza y sonrío –No voy a regresarte.

–¿Ah sí? Eso es lo que dijo ese tipo David antes de dejarme contigo.

–Bueno, David es un idiota.

–Emma frunció más el ceño. –Sí, pero él también dijo que era mi papá y entonces me dio a ti. Justo como Zac dijo que era mi papá y luego él y la estúpida Courtney, que quería que la llamara mamá me regresaron, me llevaron de vuelta al hogar grupal. Los estúpidos Jake y Abby hicieron lo mismo. Mamá y papá hicieron lo mismo. Me estas regresando.

_Niña perdida_, el término flotó a través de la mente de Regina otra vez. –Emma lo prometo, no voy a… devolverte –Forzó la palabra "devolver" de su boca porque ¿Quién devuelve a un niño? Entonces recordó como estaba con Henry al principio. Por un tiempo había considerado "devolverlo", pero luego se sintió horrorizada por hacer tal cosa. No podía ver cómo la gente iba a través de eso. ¿No todos sienten ácido ardiendo en su estómago y dolor exprimiendo su corazón cuando tratan dejar a un bebé? No podía ser posible que fuera la única.

–Todo el mundo promete eso –refunfuñó Emma, pateando una piedra imaginaria.

Estoy segura que lo hacen, pequeña, pero no soy todos. Soy Regina y voy a mantenerte tanto tiempo como me necesites –prometió Regina. –Es mi mejor movimiento –A Emma parecía gustarle ese término, así que pensó que debería ayudarle un poco a venderle la idea. Ella se equivocó.

Emma sacudió su cabeza. –No te creo –pisoteó y cruzo sus brazos alrededor de su pecho. La luz del porche chispeó.

–Emma, cariño –arrulló Regina dando un paso atrás. Incoó una rodilla en el piso, poniéndose al nivel de Emma –No voy a regresarte. Solo quiero llevarte de compras. Necesitas cosas.

Emma frunció el ceño. –Tengo cosas.

Regina la miró inexpresiva. –¿Dónde están entonces?

Gruñendo, la niña miro hacía otro lado –No sé.

Regina creyó que era una mentira pero no presionó a Emma. Quizás tenía cosas, o pensaba que al menos las tenía. Quién sabía con lo que Emma de seis años viajaba, después de todo. _Me pregunto si su "súper poder" funciona._

–Emma, sé que es difícil de creer y que estas asustada, pero no voy a regresarte a nadie. Quiero llevarte a comprar ropa. Solo mírame a los ojos y si aún piensas que voy a devolverte regresaremos a la casa y puedes quedarte ahí hasta que quieras irte. ¿Está bien? –Dijo Regina.

Emma asintió y volvió a mirar a Emma directamente a los ojos. Regina se concentró en los verdes ojos frente a ella, mapeando las diferencia entre esos grandes ojos, casi inocentes y la mirada dura, hastiada de la Emma adulta. Ya podía ver signos de quien sería esta chica, la sospecha y la desconfianza ya estaban ahí. _Supongo que podemos quedarnos dentro hasta que vuelva a ser adulta. _Y entonces Regina saborearía patear a Emma fuera de la casa. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Emma puso su mano en el hombro de Regina. Regina sabía lo que se significaba.

–Así qué ¿Estás lista para ir? –preguntó Regina. Asintiendo Emma sonrió. Regina la tomó de la mano y la dirigió hacía el auto.

–¿Puedo sentarme enfrente? –preguntó Emma con una sonrisa esperanzadora.

–Eres demasiado pequeña para ir adelante. Te sentarás atrás, te pondrás el cinturón y te dejaré escuchar la música que quieras en el radio –Regina replicó.

Emma hizo un puchero pero no objetó. Pasaron los primeros cinco minutos del viaje buscando canciones adecuadas para Emma. Afortunadamente, las estaciones de radio estaban atrapadas en los ochentas, así que la música no sonaba completamente desconocida para la niña, no se quejó para nada. Tarareó junto con las canciones, bailando en su asiento y pateándolo con sus pies. Henry solía hacer lo mismo.

Regina se entretuvo con la idea de ir a una tienda de segunda mano. Después de todo, Emma solo iba a ser una niña por un par de días, una semana a lo mucho, pero Regina no podía ir con la idea. Quería vestir a Emma con buenas cosas aunque solo fuera para que la rubia se asustara cuando regresará a ser ella misma y se diera cuenta que había sido vestida como una pequeña muñeca. Así que fueron a la zona comercial de alta gama con toneladas de boutiques.

Regina compraba sus cosas aquí. No estaba segura cómo era desde que se había levantado la maldición pero esperaba que algunas tiendas aún se encontraran abiertas. Se estacionó, sacó a Emma y Emma tomó su mano sin pedírselo.

–Vamos a conseguirte cosas bastantes bonitas ¿Está bien? –dijo Regina con una sonrisa.

Emma sonrió por primera vez y Regina no pudo evitar pensar que era adorable. El primer par de tiendas que pasaron estaban cerradas, pero la boutique favorita de Regina se mantuvo. Caminaron dentro, el olor era el mismo.

La dueña de la tienda vino a saludarlos –Buenos días, su majestad –era una mujer de mediana edad con unas cuantas canas, de profundos ojos cafés.

–Evelyn por favor continúa refiriéndote a mí Regina –solicitó. Evelyn había sido su modista durante todo su mandato como reina, viéndola en sus mejores momentos (los pocos que tuvo) y por supuesto, en los peores. Evelyn siempre había encontrado el atuendo perfecto para combinar o mejorar su estado de ánimo.

–No me atrevería –Evelyn objetó, absolutamente horrorizada por la idea. –Tengo algo de sentido del decoro incluso si el resto de esta ciudad pagana ha perdido todo el sentido de decencia –olisqueó un poco ofendida por la ciudad –Ahora, ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

–No estoy segura de cómo estás vistiendo niños pero, confió en ti y necesito ropa para esta pequeña –Regina hizo un gesto a la niña que actualmente se escondía detrás de su falda.

–Evelyn miró hacia abajo y sus pequeñas cejas se acercaron –¿Adoptaste otro? Es tan adorable cómo tu hijo –sonrió mirando a Emma.

–Supongo. Di gracias por el cumplido –Regina instruyó a la pequeña chica. Hubo un "gracias", pero fue tan bajo que pudo haber sido el viento.

–Luce familiar –Evelyn comentó, examinando a Emma.

–Es la barbilla, estoy segura. Pero, es Emma. Y si la Emma en quien estás pensando. Tuvo un... –Regina se calló, no queriendo usar la palabra "accidente" porque no quería que Emma estuviera tímida u ofendida.

Evelyn sacudió su cabeza –No necesita explicarse. Estoy segura que encontraremos algo para ella, pero como sabe la mayoría de mi mercancía es para adultos.

–Confío en ti.

Regina tomó asiento en una de las sillas acolchadas y Emma hizo lo mismo. Una de las vendedoras trajo té para Regina y leche para Emma mientras Evelyn preparaba un atuendo. La vendedora declaró que Emma era "demasiado linda" y un pequeño "gracias" vino detrás de la taza de leche. Regina se sentó más alta. _Puede ser enseñada_

–Está bien. Tengo cinco atuendos en los que me gustaría verla. No estoy segura si le quedarán bien ya que no estoy completamente familiarizada con ella, pero por lo que puedo ver... –Evelyn había probablemente elegido colores para complementar el cabello de Emma y su complexión, así como su comportamiento tímido.

–Los revisaremos –Regina dirigió su atención a Emma, quién lucía un entrañable bigote de leche. Regina no estaba segura si sería capaz de sobrevivir a la avalancha de ternura si cada cosa que Emma hacía provocaba que todos hicieran "aww" en la parte superior de sus pulmones. –Emma, Evelyn necesita que te pruebes alguna ropa.

Terminando su sorbo. Emma se lamió los labios. –¿Todavía estarás aquí verdad?

–Por supuesto. Estaré sentada justo aquí terminando mi té. El vestidor está por allá. –Regina señaló las cabinas que estaban escondidas detrás de una pared.

Emma frunció el ceño –¿No más cerca?

–Iré contigo –dijo Regina. No sabía que podía hacer Emma sola y asustada. Necesitaba estar segura que la tienda de Evelyn permaneciera en pie. Después de todo, necesitaba nueva ropa para primavera.

Emma se levantó de un salto y espero que Regina se parara antes de seguir a Evelyn. Las tres empleadas de Evelyn estaban alrededor de la esquina, pero mirando hacia el pasillo, hacía los vestidores, esperando a ver el vestuario con el que saldría Emma. Regina tuvo que darle a Emma una pequeña charla acerca de ir al vestidor con Evelyn para asegurarse que su ropa estuviera puesta correctamente, pero eventualmente Emma fue adentro. Salió minutos después. El primer conjunto era casi como un uniforme escolar, pero en vez de una falda, Evelyn le había dado a Emma pantalones de cuadros rojos y una corbata a la juego. La boca de Regina se torció.

–No quiso probar la falda que iba con eso, tuve el sentimiento que no funcionaría –, explicó Evelyn.

–Es aceptable –, dijo Regina. Evelyn sonrió sabiendo que estaba cerca de ser un cumplido viniendo de la Reina. –¿Te gusta, Emma?

Emma se encogió de hombros –Supongo.

–Emma, recuerda que recuerda que tienes que hablar conmigo y tienes que ser honesta. Tú eres quien va a vestir eso ¿Te gusta?

La niña asintió, así que eso era un conjunto fuera del camino. Para el segundo, Regina sabía que estaba demasiado involucrada para su simple viaje de compras. El pantalón de rayas y la camisa blanca en la que Emma salió después. Necesitaba algo más y fue Regina quien encontró el perfecto chaleco para ir con ello. Emma se quedó perfectamente de pie mientras continuaban. Para el tercer atuendo, Regina fue demasiado lejos, decidiendo que necesitaba zapatos, botas, cinturones y otros accesorios.

–No es muy tarde para una pequeña niña, su Majestad –, Evelyn susurró a la antigua Reina mientras recogía algunas cintas.

Regina frunció el ceño brevemente –Henry es suficiente –replicó en un tono recortado.

Evelyn simplemente le sonrió y luego volvió a vestir a Emma, que se estaba desvaneciendo. Sus ojos estaban caídos y había pequeñas líneas alrededor de su boca y su frente. Regina revisó la hora y se dio cuenta que habían estado probándose ropa por casi tres horas. La pobre pequeña Emma probablemente estaba aburrida hasta las lágrimas y cansada de probarse ropa. Henry nunca había podido pasar más de dos horas en comprando de ropa.

–Debería ser suficiente por ahora, Evelyn. Cóbranos –Regina ordenó, pero su tono fue cortés... cortés a su manera de todos modos.

–¿Nos vamos? –preguntó Emma, con algo de esperanza en su voz.

–Sí. Conseguiremos algo de comer y entonces veremos que más podrías necesitar –Regina contestó.

Emma se encogió de hombros y tomó la mano de Regina. Con la ropa pagada y las bolsas en mano, el par se fue. Regina puso a Emma en el auto antes de guardar la ropa. Emma miró por la ventana, frunciendo el ceño un poco. Algo estaba mal.

–¿Necesitas algo? –preguntó Regina poniendo el auto en marcha.

Emma sacudió su cabeza, pero continúo frunciendo el ceño. Regina pensó que era probablemente solo hambre, así que manejó a "Granny". Ella podría recompensar a la chica por ser una maravillosa pequeña compradora con algo menos que comida saludable. Solo esperaba que cierta familia fuera de la ley no estuviera almorzando ahí al mismo tiempo. No sufriría su presencia justo ahora. También esperaba que ser vista cuidando a la preciosa Salvadora evitara a la gente llamarla monstruo a la cara.

La campana sonó cuando entraron y Ruby los vio casi inmediatamente. Ella corrió a ellos, indudablemente sabiendo que era Emma solo por su olor. Emma se apretó contra el lado de Regina, pero no se escondió como había hecho con Evelyn. Regina supuso que Emma ya estaba familiarizada con Ruby.

–Hey, aquí Emma. Te ves bastante linda. ¿Estás con la alcaldesa hoy? –Ruby preguntó lo obvio. La camera parecía un poco confundida por eso, lo cual tenía sentido para Regina. Era confuso para ella, después de todo.

–Sí, ella está conmigo y bastante hambrienta –replicó Regina, tratando lo mejor de ser cortés. No había razón para enseñar a la pequeña Emma malos hábitos. Esos regresarían cuando fuera adulta, después de todo.

Ruby sonrió, sin embargo, fue algo tenso, cómo si entendiera la mordida oculta en las palabras de Regina. Ambas tomaron asiento en una cabina y Ruby fue a tomar sus órdenes.

–Emma ¿Quieres lo qué tuviste ayer? –Ofreció Ruby con una sonrisa brillante.

Regina imaginó que la familia "Encantador" había ido al restaurante con Emma, probablemente antes o después de ir a ver a Gold. Los ojos de Emma se iluminaron por un momento y entonces miró a Regina expectante. Por supuesto, Regina no tenía idea de qué había tenido Emma ayer, pero si eso podría ayudarla a levantar su ánimo después de soportar las compras, estaría bien.

–No tuvo algún postre endulzado, ¿o si? –preguntó Regina. No iba a sufrir a través de un niño imperativo. Imaginó que Emma probablemente era bastante loca y torpe cuando estaba llena de azúcar.

–No. Una hamburguesa simple con acompañamiento. Me sorprendió un poco que pudiera comerlo todo, prácticamente lo tragó –informó Ruby.

–Está bien.

–Ahora, podrías objetar la M-A-L-T-E-A-D-A que tuvo –Ruby expresó. Fue un poco sorprendente que Ruby supiera como deletrear las cosas enfrente de la pequeña Emma.

–Sí. Eso podría ser demasiado. Tráele una limonada con su hamburguesa. Asegúrate que la limonada sea principalmente A-G-U-A.

Emma miró entre ambas, sabiendo que algo estaba pasando, pero claramente confundida por eso. Ruby sonrió y asintió –¿Y tú tendrás lo de siempre?

Regina asintió y Ruby se fue. Cuando regresó, Emma se sumergió en su comida con enormes y fuertes mordidas. Regina frunció el ceño, no sorprendida del todo de que la chica comiera como un salvaje. Mientras que la Emma adulta tenía algo de control, si una persona se sentaba la suficientemente cerca, definitivamente podría escucharla comer. Por no mencionar, que comía a gran velocidad. La pequeña Emma era un millón de veces peor. Cátsup y mayonesa mancharon la cara de Emma mientras se sumergía en su hamburguesa una y otra vez. Antes que Regina pudiera reprender a la pequeña niña por su atroz comportamiento al comer, Ruby habló.

–Entonces, ¿cómo terminaste con ella? –preguntó Ruby, señalando con la cabeza a Emma, quien estaba demasiado interesada en su hamburguesa y papas como para para prestarles atención.

–Su padre la dejó. Deberías hablar con ellos si quieres saber por qué está en mi custodia. Me encantaría escuchar su opinión sobre esto –contestó Regina con una sonrisa burlona. Sabía que las pequeñas criaturas tenían orejas grandes, por lo que no quería decir nada para desanimar a Emma, pero quería que Ruby supiera que su preciosa, amada familia "Encantador" había dejado intencionalmente a Emma con ella.

Ruby frunció el ceño, pero sabiamente no presionó. No era la única que quería saber por qué Regina tenía a la pequeña Emma y no preguntaron amablemente. Las personas solo acercaron, demandando saber cómo es que obtuvo a la pequeña rubia o que iba a hacer con Emma. Regina apenas logró comer su ensalada de pollo a la parrilla, estaba a una pregunta de freí a alguien cuando Emma finalmente terminó su comida. Emma no parecía más feliz que cuando llegaron. Regina se preguntó que estaba mal.

–Emma, si algo te está molestando, deberías decírmelo –dijo Regina, dejando el dinero en la mesa por su comida. –Ya hemos pasado por esto –No quería tener la misma conversación cada dos horas.

–Estoy bien –murmuró Emma, con sus ojos en el piso.

Regina no quería obligar a la niña a hablar; Emma diría algo cuando estuviera lista. Por supuesto, a Regina no le gustaba ir a través de eso. Estaba acostumbrada a que las personas hablaran cuando les dijo que lo hicieran. Aun así, enterró cualquiera de sus emociones negativas. Emma no necesitaba que se comportara como una niña también.

Además, quizá Emma solo era una niña mal humorada. Se puso más irritable cuando llegaron a la tienda de comestibles. Ni siquiera la promesa de Regina de hacer un pastel levantó su estado de ánimo y sabía lo mucho que Emma amaba los dulces. Entonces, Emma dejó escapar el suspiro más adulto que alguna vez haya escuchado Regina cuando pasaron por "el pasillo de juguetes". Emma se detuvo y miro el corredor lleno de juguetes baratos de supermercado.

–Vamos, Emma –la llamó Regina, dirigiéndose a la caja registradora.

Haciendo pucheros, Emma la siguió detrás hasta que todo estaba pagado y en el auto, incluida ella. Emma pateó el asiento la parte posterior del asiento de pasajero. Regina frunció el ceño, pero logró contener su enojo. Podía ver por qué dijeron que el segundo niño era más fácil, definitivamente le habría dicho algo a Henry a su edad. Por supuesto, esas personas probablemente no tenían a un emocionalmente dañado segundo hijo quien podría tener una analepsis (flash back) o cerrarse completamente si los reprendía.

–Emma, una tienda más e iremos a casa, ¿Está bien? –propuso Regina. Sospechaba que ahora sabía lo que levantaría el humor de Emma.

Emma se hundió en el asiento y frunció el ceño aún más si es que eso era posible. Regina se detuvo en una última tienda y abrió la puerta de Emma. Emma tardó en salir y sus hombros cayeron.

–Vamos, Emma –Llamó Regina, dudaba que hubiera dicho las palabras "Vamos" tan a menudo en su vida, pero eso funcionaba con Emma, así que estaba atrapada con la frase por ahora.

La niña arrastró sus pies detrás, pero la siguió. Se detuvo en el escaparate de una juguetería. Un gran oso bailador de peluche y un elaborado juguete de un tren se mostraban enfrente en el centro. Grandes, ojos verdes codiciaban esos objetos. Emma los miró, como una persona hambrienta, que estaba parada frente a un banquete fuera de su alcance.

–Emma –dijo Regina con un pequeño estallido en su tono, queriendo la atención de la chica.

–¿Huh? –dijo Emma, sin mirarla.

–Emma, la respuesta correcta es "Sí" no "Huh", ¿Entendido? –inquirió Regina.

Frunció el ceño aún más profundo –Sí.

–Ahora, vamos –ordenó Regina, manteniendo la puerta abierta.

Emma arrastró sus pies de nuevo, pero parecía como si estuviera pisando fuerte al mismo tiempo. Se le escapó un jadeo tan pronto como entró a la tienda, no teniendo idea de que era una tienda de juguetes. Regina sonrío.

–Ahora, no te dejes llevar mientras estamos aquí –dijo Regina.

Emma pareció comprenderlo bastante bien. Mirando a Regina con los ojos muy abiertos y brillantes antes de salir corriendo, pero Regina notó que Emma la mantenía en la mira. Esos ojos verdes miraron a Regina cada par de segundos, como si necesitara asegurarse que Regina seguía ahí. Regina odiaba pensar que alguna vez en la corta vida de Emma había sido abandonada en algún lugar, más allá del hogar grupal. Eventualmente, el brillo y la luz tenue capturando a Emma y ella tocó todo, pero no mantuvo un solo juguete. Regina paseo atrás de ella.

–¿Por qué no tomas uno? –Regina susurró en su oreja, causando que Emma saltara.

Emma se dio la vuelta y entrecerró la mirada en Regina. –¿De verdad? –Su voz se quebró.

–Sí. No tiene sentido venir a una tienda y no comprar nada ¿Correcto?

Emma parecía pensarlo y entonces corrió. Regina casi espero que la niña regresara con un juego de cocina considerando lo mucho que le gustaba comer, pero en vez de eso, regresó sosteniendo un perro electrónico. Emma lo sostuvo como si fuera lo mejor que había sostenido. Regina asintió y Emma abrazó el juguete contra su pecho. En el camino a la caja, Regina agarró un pequeño pato de felpa, escondiéndolo de la vista de Emma. Sería una buena sorpresa para más tarde.

Después de eso, fueron a casa. Emma entró en la casa, con su juguete en la mano. Regina llevó la ropa de Emma, la comida podía esperar. Detuvo a la niña antes que saliera del vestíbulo.

–Emma, zapatos –llamó Regina.

Emma se detuvo y miró abajo –¿Huh? –Regina entrecerró su mirada y Emma se enderezó un poco –Quiero decir ¿Sí?

–Quítate los zapatos.

Emma asintió y pateo sus zapatos fuera de sus pies. Estaba a punto de correr hasta que vio a Regina mirando los zapatos. Supo que debía arreglarlos y colocarlos en una hilera, junto a otros pares de zapatos. Una vez Regina sonrió, Emma trotó a la sala. _Puede ser entrenada. Tal vez lo intente con la idiota versión adulta cuando regrese._

–¿Puedo abrirlo, verdad? –preguntó Emma, sosteniendo su juguete.

–Sí, por supuesto.

Emma sonrió y liberó al perro, el cual dejó salir un ladrido mecánico tan pronto como estuvo fuera. Emma fue y tiró la caja a la basura sin necesidad de decirle, inmediatamente regresó a jugar con el perro ladrador. Tenía un control remoto, así que Emma podía controlar dónde caminaba y cuando ladraba el perro. También podía hacer que se sentara y agitara la cola.

Regina guardó la ropa y escondió al pato de felpa mientras Emma se entretenía con su juguete. Al tiempo que Regina puso todo en su lugar, Emma estaba claramente agotada. Regina se sentó en el sofá con un libro y Emma terminó descansando en su contra. Regina leyó en voz alta hasta que Emma se quedó dormida, Regina continúo leyendo disfrutando del tiempo tranquilo.

Pasó una hora antes de que las molestaran unos golpes en la puerta. Emma se movió, con su cabello salvaje y el patrón de la camisa de Regina marcado en su rostro. Regina le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, haciendo que se moviera lo suficiente como para que pudiera abrir la puerta. Emma fue detrás de ella, Regina hizo todo lo posible para evitar pensar que era linda.

Antes de que Regina fuera a abrir la puerta, el sonido de la llave le hizo saber quién era. La puerta se abrió de golpe y ahí estaba Henry. Él le sonrió y se arrojó a sus brazos. Regina prácticamente sollozó al sostenerlo, presionando fuertemente, inhalando el aroma, de su hermoso hijo, casi adulto. Como lo extrañaba.

–¡Mamá! –Henry se echó a reír mientras la levantaba, obviamente disfrutando de su repentino crecimiento.

Regina también se rió, a pesar de que le dolía un poco saber que pronto su pequeño hijo pronto sería más alto que ella. Acariciando su mejilla, lo miró a sus ojos, viendo manchas verdes en un mar de cacao. Podría ver los ojos de Emma ahí por primera vez. Mirando hacia abajo debido a su pensamiento, vio que Emma tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pequeño pecho, un ceño fruncido y odio en su mirada.

-8-8-8-8-

Próxima vez: Regina trata con dos niños en casa mientras Emma se cierra.


	2. Chapter 2

N/T: Disculpen los errores tipográficos del capítulo 1, ya los estoy arreglando.

**(SL) N/A:** No soy dueña de estos personajes, tampoco me pertenece "Horton y el mundo de los Quién".

**Capítulo 2. Curva de Aprendizaje.**

La llegada de Henry marcó un cambio casi de inmediato en Emma. Se fue casi de inmediato antes de que él incluso se quitara los zapatos, retirándose a la sala. Henry la miró irse perplejo, con una pequeña arruga en su frente. Mientras Regina descubría el problema de tener dos niños.

–¿Qué pasa con Emma? –preguntó Henry, dejando su mochila en las escaleras.

_Rivalidad de hermanos_, pensó Regina divertida. –No te esperábamos tan pronto –. No se le había ocurrido hablar de su llegada con Emma, pero era un gran cambio en el medio ambiente y Emma ya había mostrado signos de trauma por eso.

Henry sonrió –Vine justo después de registrarme en la escuela. Me dejaron quedarme todo el día –sus ojos prácticamente brillaron de alegría.

Regina se rió entre dientes. No podía creer que estuviera tan entusiasmado por ir a la escuela y mostrar lo feliz que estaba solo por ir a casa. Ella también era feliz, dándole un ligero abrazo solo porque podía. Él le devolvió el abrazo sin preguntar.

–Vamos, entra. Comenzaré la cena pronto. También haré pastel –le dijo Regina.

–¡Oh, pastel! Llegué justo a tiempo –comentó frotándose las manos.

Sonrió, divertida –Estoy segura de que el pastel hace que valga la pena.

Henry sonrió y asintió –La manera en la que haces las cosas vale la pena –entonces tomó a Regina en un fuerte abrazo.

Un bajo grito escapó de Regina antes de regresar el abrazo. La alegría la inundó, necesitó de todo su auto control para evitar llorar. Le dio otra sonrisa mientras se alejaba. No perdió tiempo en tomar su mochila y pisar fuerte mientras iba a su habitación. El ruido sacó a Regina de su pequeña nube de felicidad. Regina gimió, obviamente el año con Emma no había hecho nada para evitar que fuera a todos lados pisando cómo un caballo de batalla.

–Henry –llamó Regina.

–Lo siento –respondió ya en el segundo piso.

Regina suspiró y sacudió su cabeza. Fue a la sala y encontró a Emma sentada en el piso con su perro de juguete. Tenía los hombros caídos y el ceño fruncido. Regina se inclinó, colocando su mano sobre la espalda de Emma. Emma se encogió de hombros.

–¿Qué está mal, cariño? –Regina preguntó suavemente.

–Nada –, contestó Emma, sin molestarse ahora en mirar a Regina.

–Puedes decirme.

–Estoy bien.

–¿Estás segura qué es tu mejor movimiento? ¿No me dirás que está mal?

–Estoy bien –repitió Emma en tono duro.

Regina suspiró, pero no presionó a Emma. Imaginó que resolvería las cosas pronto. Sabía que su estado de ánimo había sido causado por Henry, pero no estaba segura por qué exactamente. Imaginó que no permanecería oculto por demasiado tiempo.

Cuando la cena fue servida, Emma simplemente empujó su comida alrededor. Regina la miró, pero también vio a Henry quien tenía dos raciones. Sonrió todo el tiempo, según él extrañaba su cocina. Emma parecía cada vez más retraída, encorvada en su asiento, frunciendo el ceño mientras jugaba con su comida. Finalmente, se deslizó fuera de la silla. Fue suficiente para Regina.

Perdón Emma, pero ¿dónde crees que vas? –inquirió Regina con un poco de aspereza en su voz. Queriendo que Emma se detuviera, lo cual funcionó.

–Sin hambre –Emma hizo un puchero.

–Emma la última vez que comiste fue hace seis horas, sin contar la merienda. Estoy segura que tienes hambre, así que siéntate –ordenó Regina. Su tono no fue duro, pero transmitió el mensaje de que no era una elección. Emma recibió el mensaje.

–Es realmente bueno –dijo Henry, tomando un gran bocado.

Regina sonrió con aprecio, complacida de que Henry quisiera ayudar. Sin embargo, Emma no se movió. Puso mala cara, frunciendo el ceño a su plato incluso más que antes.

–Vamos, Emma. Si lo comes hay pastel esperando –dijo Henry con una sonrisa. Emma todavía no parecía convencida. Henry suspiró, sus hombros cayeron un poco.

–Así que ¿Cómo estuvo tu día Henry? –preguntó Regina, queriendo saber todo lo que había hecho desde la última vez que se vieron. Conscientemente no pensó en el último lugar donde se vieron o pesaría en la alguacil Swan y cuando lamentaría esa mujer el día que había arruinado la vida de Regina… tan pronto como fuera adulta otra vez.

–Además de la rareza habitual, normal. Aunque creo que todavía tenemos que volver a Nueva York para sacarme de la lista de la escuela –de repente frunció el ceño –¿Crees qué esto va a hacer que _ella _quiera volver a Nueva York?

Un ceño fruncido se posó en la cara de Regina. No había pensado en eso. Seguramente cuando Emma regresara a la normalidad, la sola idea de haberse convertido en niña la molestaría. Sin mencionar que sus padres que la dejaron con Regina y Regina cuidando de ella. _Bueno, será un día extremadamente frío en el infierno antes de dejarla llevarse a Henry de nuevo_.

–Me dieron un cachorro hoy –Emma intervino de repente, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Regina.

–¿Un cachorro? –Henry giró hacía su madre y le dio una mirada de sorpresa. –Tiene un cachorro –parecía un poco enojado y conmocionado, obviamente pensando que Emma había conseguido algo con lo que la había molestado desde que aprendió a hablar. Claramente nunca se salió con la suya.

–Es solo un juguete –le aseguró Regina, desestimando la situación. Emma solo estaría así por un corto tiempo y Regina no tenía intención de cuidar a un cachorro una vez que Emma volviera a crecer. Dudaba que Emma quisiera cuidar a un cacharro.

–¡Ladra y camina y su nombre es Princesa! –insistió Emma.

Esa fue la primera vez que Regina escuchó el nombre e hizo que las cejas de Henry subieran a su frente. Regina se preguntó cuántas veces esta pequeña niña deseó ser una princesa de cuento de hadas y que alguien las rescatara. _Para algunas personas, sería siempre un cuento de hadas._ Incluso para una princesa. Su corazón latió con fuerza en su pecho. Trató de ocultarlo comiendo algo de su cena.

–Eso está bien. ¿Mamá te lo compró? –preguntó Henry con una sonrisa amable.

Por alguna razón, eso hizo que Emma se callara. Volvió a fruncir el ceño a sus papas. Henry la miró, perplejo por varios segundos, antes de volver a comer. Regina sabía que Henry se sentía menospreciado, sus ojos estaban destrozados y su boca caída.

–Henry, debes saber que no es _ella_ –dijo Regina. No quería que pensara que su otra madre lo estaba rechazando de alguna manera. Esta Emma no era _su_ Emma.

–Lo sé –replicó, pero su rostro permaneció abatido. El silencio reinó sobre la habitación mientras él y Regina continuaban comiendo. Emma hizo un espectáculo hurgando las cosas con su tenedor.

–¿Me puedo levantar? –murmuró Emma después de un rato.

–No has tocado tu comida –replicó Regina. La niña debía tener hambre. Había comido como si tuviera una pierna hueca, devorando su almuerzo como si esperara que saliera del plato.

–No tengo hambre –insistió Emma.

–Emma –dijo Regina en tono severo.

–Vamos, Emma. Es realmente bueno –Henry sonrío mientras comía otro bocado.

Emma le dio una mirada puro veneno y se alejó de la mesa. Casi tropezó mientras salía corriendo. Regina rápidamente fue tras la niña, levantando su mano mientras salía del comedor para dejarle saber a Henry que no necesitaba moverse. A Henry no le agrado pero se quedó dónde estaba.

–¿Dónde crees que vas, Emma? –demandó mientras la rubia agarraba su juguete y seguía avanzando hacía el vestíbulo, los pequeños pies hicieron grandes ruidos contra el piso. Ignorando a Regina. –Emma –su tono fue duro, las duro de lo necesario.

La niña continuó en movimiento hasta que estuvo en la puerta principal, tratando de abrirla. No podía alcanzar la cerradura superior, así que no tuvo suerte. Regina estaba feliz que Henry recordara bloquear la cerradura superior por primera vez en la historia. Gruñendo, Emma tiró de la puerta, retorciendo el pomo, pero sin llegar a ninguna parte. Emma se quejó y regreso, probablemente para intentar escapar nuevamente, pero Regina bloqueó camino. Emma trató de rodearla pero se movió con la niña.

–Emma –, Regina repitió una vez más.

–Muévete –Emma siseó. Sus ojos se mantuvieron mirando al piso.

–No lo haré y tienes que decirme que está pasando –declaró Regina.

–¡No!

Regina frunció el ceño y tomó un pequeño paso cerca de la niña. Emma se estremeció y casi cayó de espaldas. Internamente Regina hizo una mueca. Mientras que no era una prueba positiva de abuso físico, mostró que en algún punto de su corta edad, Emma al menos había sido asustada para pensar que los adultos podían ser violentos con ella. Regina se agachó a la altura de Emma.

–Emma –dijo suavemente. –Habla conmigo. Haz un buen movimiento.

–¡No! ¡No quiero! ¡Ya no me agradas! –declaró Emma mirando a la antigua reina.

Por dentro, golpeó fibra sensible, el estómago de Regina se contrajo. Las palabras de Emma no deberían haberla herido de esa manera, pero lo hicieron. Aun así, se lo tragó. La Emma de seis años no tenía idea de que estaba diciendo y solo arremetió para protegerla. Era entendible.

–¿Y por qué no te agrado? ¿Qué he hecho? –logró preguntar. Resistió la urgencia de hacer lo que su madre habría hecho, lo cual era informar a la niña que si no le agradaba ahora, entonces la despreciaría por completo en unos minutos. En esos pocos minutos, su madre siempre había tenido razón.

Emma gruño y señaló a Regina como si la golpeara. Afortunadamente, no hubo fuego, azufre o relámpagos cuando señaló. –¡No me agradas más porque tu _verdadero_ hijo está aquí y me vas a regresar, como siempre pasa! –su cara se volvió roja como las lágrimas se reunieron en sus ojos. Apretó los puños con fuerza y Regina temió que pudiera lastimarse.

El estómago de Regina se retorció y exhaló por la nariz. _Paciencia._ –Emma, te lo dije. No voy a dejarte. ¿He hecho algo que te haga creer que te voy a pedir que te vayas? –Estaba impresionada con si mima por mantener su voz uniforme y tranquila.

Los ojos verdes destrozados la fulminaron con la mirada, la desafiaron y le suplicaron. –Lo quieres, ¿verdad? Entonces, no me quieres.

–Cariño, no funciona de esa manera –Regina sintió otra contracción interna, pensando en su pobre hermana. Para algunas personas, esa de esa manera. –_No soy _de esa manera. Solo porque Henry esté aquí no significa que tengas que irte. No voy a pedirte que te vayas.

–Lo quieres –Emma gruñó, haciendo pucheros y se miró los pies. Le temblaban las manos, las apretó y aflojó, como si tratara de mantener el control de sí misma.

–También te quiero a ti –Regina acarició la cabeza de Emma y la niña no se apartó. Sonrió un poco ya que Emma ya no parecía tan molesta.

–No...– Emma gimió y sacudió la cabeza. –Nadie me quiere.

–Sí. Te quiero –Regina abrazó a la niña, pero Emma se apartó. Sin embargo, mantuvo su mirada en el suelo. Era casi como si estuviera luchando contra su "súper poder".

–No, no me quieres. Es un truco.

–No, no es un truco. ¿Te habría comprado ropa solo para regresarte? ¿Te habría traído de vuelta a casa? ¿Habría hecho un pastel especialmente para ti? –Regina preguntó. Si la memoria le servía correctamente, no se podía razonar con un niño de seis años, pero las preguntas los retrasaron lo suficiente como para dejar que sus emociones se calmaran.

Emma solo frunció el ceño. Regina no esperaba que tuviera una respuesta. Regina la alcanzó y pasó un dedo por su mejilla. Emma mantuvo la cabeza agachada, pero Regina pudo ver ojos verdes mirándola a través de gruesas pestañas.

–No te hubiera comprado tu cachorro si te fuera a devolver. Ahora, sé que no tienes hambre, pero ¿Crees que podrías volver a la mesa y comer un poco? ¿Por mí? Después de eso, puedes comer pastel y ver caricaturas. ¿De acuerdo?

Emma apretó los dientes mientras se sacudía un poco. Regina podía escuchar a su madre en la parte posterior de su cabeza, _una mujer no rechina los dientes... Una mujer se comporta correctamente_. Regina quería corregir el comportamiento de Emma, pero sabía que si lo hacía, la niña volvería a tratar de irse o, peor aún, cerrarse aún más de lo que había hecho en la cena.

Después de unos largos segundos, Emma apenas asintió antes de alejarse y regresar al comedor. Dejó caer a su cachorro en el sofá y volvió a la mesa. Fulminó con odio a Henry mientras volvía a sentarse en su silla, lo cual era divertido de ver ya que era tan baja. Regina regresó a su espacio y su cena fue tranquila con mucha tensión gracias a la actitud de Emma.

Por un tiempo, Henry empujó su comida, probablemente incómodo con Emma. Sin embargo, eventualmente, terminó su comida. Emma comió, pero no exactamente como lo había hecho antes. Tenía pequeños bocados y la comida estaba fría cuando terminó.

Fiel a su palabra, Regina dejó que Emma tomara un pequeño trozo de pastel, Emma mantuvo el ceño frunció hasta que lo mordió. Fue divertido ver sus ojos iluminarse por un momento antes de recordar que se suponía que estaba molesta. Si bien no frunció el ceño mientras comía, la mirada de Emma permaneció en el pastel mientras lo devoraba.

La niña pudo ver dibujos animados después de la cena. Solo por una hora, después de eso, era hora de que Emma se bañara. Emma frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada cuando Regina puso agua y burbujas en la bañera. Regina inspeccionó nuevamente la cabeza de Emma y pensó que debería lavar el cabello de la niña.

–Emma, ¿Te importa si lavo tu cabello? –preguntó Regina. No quería ir más allá de los límites personales de Emma.

Emma tiró de un rizo dorada. –Uh... no tienes que hacerlo. Está bien.

–Tu cuero cabelludo se ve un poco grasiento–, respondió Regina. Se imaginó que si no lo lavaba hoy, definitivamente tendría que hacerlo mañana.

Debido a esas palabras, Emma se rascó la cabeza. Regina dudaba que Emma tuviera algún problema real con su cuero cabelludo, pero sentía que probablemente había sido un problema para Emma en el pasado. Regina trajo el champú y el acondicionador.

–Te gustará –prometió Regina.

Emma la miró y se rascó la cabeza otra vez. –Uh... está bien...

No era una rotunda negación, pero Regina se puso a trabajar. Emma se sentó perfectamente inmóvil en la bañera, incluso cuando Regina la enjuagó, llenado de agua su cara. Cuando notó que Emma se frotaba los ojos, le limpió el rostro con una toalla cercana. Una vez que sacó a Emma de la bañera, secó el cabello de Emma antes de que se retiraran a la habitación de invitados.

–Voy a cepillarte el pelo, ¿De acuerdo? Solo quiero asegurarme de no se enrede –dijo Regina.

Emma simplemente asintió. Vistió a Emma con un pijama sencillo que trajeron de su viaje de compras ya que Emma había roto el otro, Regina sentó a Emma en el tocador, dejándola mirarse al espejo mientras le cepillaba el pelo. Regina descubrió que cepillar los mechones rubios era calmante, pero también se enteró de que el cabello de Emma no estaba especialmente cuidado, sabía que esto no era así desacuerdo a su la versión adulta. Entonces, junto con el cuerpo claramente desnutrido, tenía un cabello mal cuidado. _¿Qué clase de personas acogen a una niña, no hacen nada por ella, le causan cicatrices mentales y luego la abandonan al viento?_

Mientras Henry había sido difícil de tratar la primera vez que entró a su vida, Regina había hecho lo mejor para cuidarlo. Sí, su llanto la había vuelto loca, pero nunca había sido negligente con él. En efecto, lo trató con toda indulgencia con la esperanza que dejara de llorar y eso fue antes de que tratara de regresarlo. Después, se había asegurado que nunca necesitara nada…. Excepto la verdad cuando crecía de todos modos.

Regina sacudió esos pensamientos cuando sintió a Emma retorciéndose en su asiento. El tiempo de cuidado de cabello había terminado, pero Emma se miró en el espejo por un par de segundos. Emma silenciosamente se deslizó fuera del asiento y saltó en la cama por sí misma. Regina se imaginó que trataría de leer a Emma algunas historias. Podrían ayudar a mantener las pesadillas lejos.

–Las historias son para los bebés –Emma se quejó cuando se acomodó en la cama. Puso a Princesa cerca de su pecho.

–Lo sé, pero este pequeño compañero… –Regina presentó al patito de Felpa que había comprado en la juguetería. –Él ama una historia antes de dormir y esperaba que leyera una para ambos, así pueda dormir.

Los ojos de Emma no dejaron el juguete –¿Dónde lo conseguiste?

–Creo que voló por la ventana cuando limpiamos la mesa –Regina lo sostuvo en su oreja por un momento como si pretendiera escucharlo –Quiere saber si puede hacer su nido aquí para dormir un poco.

Emma asintió con impaciencia y Regina sonrió. Hizo un hueco en la almohada y colocó el peluche en el hombro de Emma. Emma se aseguró que la manta lo cubriera mientras Regina se sentaba en la cama. Emma se acurrucó cerca de ella. Regina tenía la colección completa de los libros de Doctor Seuss de cuando Henry era un niño pequeño. Mientras las rimas y las palabras a menudo no parecían tener sentido, disfrutaba las lecciones que enseñaban los libros y apreciaba el hecho de no haber vivido en algunos de los libros de Seuss ni había logrado para arruinar la vida de ningún personaje de Seuus. Por supuesto, ayudó que no existieran.

–Me gusta _El gato y el sombrero_ –dijo Emma, probablemente reconociendo la portada cuando Regina abrió el libro.

Regina sonrió, incluso cuando le disgustaba _El gato y el sombrero _con una intensidad que sabía que no era saludable. Sintió que le daba un ejemplo horrible y dejaba a los niños pensando que estaba bien dejar entrar a extraños en casa. Ese no era el libro de cuentos que sostenía, pero tenía la sensación que si alguien alguna vez le había leído a la niña, probablemente era la historias de Seuss más conocida de todas. Pero, había mejores.

–¿Qué tal _Horton y el mundo de los Quién?_ –sugirió Regina mientras habría el libro. Ella prefería mucho más ese cuento. La hacía sentir nostálgica por razones que no quería reconocer. Hace una vez, había sido Horton, un tonto adolescente protegiendo y salvando pequeñas almas. Además, había sido uno de los favoritos de Henry.

Cuando leyó el cuento, Regina se detuvo, esperando darle oportunidad a Emma seguir la lectura. A los seis, Henry había sido capaz de reconocer palabras y pronunciar algunas pequeñas. Era no estaba tan avanzada… ni afortunada, ya que fácilmente podría haber sido su naturaleza o su crianza. Regina sintió dolor repentino, segura de que nadie se había tomada el tiempo de leerle a la pequeña Emma en mucho tiempo. Pero, Emma se aferró a cada una de sus palabras a lo largo del cuento, jadeando y asustándose por los pequeños 'quienes' que casi fueron hervidos vivos por los incrédulos habitantes de la jungla.

–Una persona es una persona –bostezo Emma.

–Sin importar lo pequeña que sea –terminó Regina y besó la parte superior de su cabeza antes de recordar quien era esta pequeña persona. Cuando suspiró y sonrió un poco, Regina decidió que no importaba quien era.

–Soy una persona ¿Verdad Regina? –Emma inhaló profundamente.

–Por supuesto que lo eres, cariño. Eres una persona. –Era tan fácil olvidar que era Emma Swan, una espina en su costado, pero sentía dolor por esta pequeña niña. Se preguntó si Evelyn tenía razón. Quizá era la madre en ella, la madre que siempre quiso ser. Tal vez.

Emma luchó para mantener los ojos abiertos, pero estaba perdiendo la batalla –Creo que Duckie quiere otra historia.

–¿Duckie? –repitió Regina en tono bajo.

–Sí. Él es Duckie –Emma palmeó el pecho del juguete –Me susurró.

Regina se rió entre dientes y pasó a la siguiente historia. Emma agarró su brazo mientras esperaba descubrir quién ganaría la guerra en untar tostadas. _Es tan linda._ Regina no podía entender cómo a esta edad, Emma ya había sido rechazada por tres familias. Si le hubieran dado a esta niña, se habría asegurado de que Emma fuera tratada como una princesa.

Para el final de la historia, Emma estaba profundamente dormida. Regina se aseguró de cubrirla apropiadamente. Henry asomó la cabeza y se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta mientras ella trabajaba. Le sonrió cuando terminó.

–Es linda –Henry se rió entre dientes.

–Quizá cuando está durmiendo –dijo Regina.

Él se rio más. –Sabes que piensas que es linda –sonrió como si no le creyera, pero antes de que pudiera responder, su rostro se puso un poco serio. –¿Se encuentra bien?

Regina se encogió de hombros. –Tan bien como una niña de seis años puede estar en un nuevo hogar.

Henry asintió, pero un pequeño ceño invadió sus rasgos. –Es un poco... pequeña para tener seis, ¿verdad?

–Los niños vienen en todas las formas y tamaños, Henry. Ahora, deberíamos irnos antes de perturbar su sueño.

Asintió nuevamente y regresaron a la sala de estar. Henry conectó su polvoriento sistema de juego y lo encendió mientras Regina se acurrucaba con un libro. Él se sentó muy cerca de ella en el sofá y sonrió para sí misma.

–Te extrañé, mamá –repitió, mirándola en lugar de mirar la pantalla del televisor.

Sonriendo, se volvió hacia él. –Yo también te extrañé.

–Guardaste mis juegos.

Arqueó una ceja, descubriendo que eso era algo extraño de señalar. –¿Por qué no lo haría?

Henry se encogió de hombros. –No lo sé… sólo… pensé que olvidarías todo sobre mí. Cuando nos fuimos, fue la última cosa que pasó por mi mente antes de que todo cambiara. –Fui tan malo y estúpido. Mamá me a olvidar, estará feliz de deshacerme de mí. Y luego todo se fue, pero aún lo sentí en mi corazón. –Se frotó el pecho mientras parecía que iba vomitar.

Al acercarse, Regina le puso la mano en la muñeca. –Nunca podría olvidarte, Henry. Eres mi pequeño príncipe. Mi feliz para siempre –respondió. Y fue suficiente. Lo sabía ahora.

Olvídate de Robin Hood. Esto, una noche en el sofá con su hijo, era suficiente. Debería dejar de anhelar más. Después de todo, mira donde había llevado el anhelo, a su madre y a su hermana. Claramente, las mujeres Mills (o cualquiera que fuera el apellido que tenía Zelena) necesitaban apreciar las pequeñas cosas. Había podido hacer eso una vez, antes de que todo esto comenzara y era mucho más feliz.

Regina no perdió el tiempo en darle un abrazo a su hijo y él le devolvió el abrazo. Luego, volvió a su juego. Ella fingió leer, pero en cambio, lo miró. Era tan intenso como siempre cuando se trataba de sus juegos, tal vez un poco más que antes.

–¿Es esto lo que hiciste en Nueva York? –preguntó Regina con curiosidad.

–Sí, pero mamá jugó conmigo. Quiero decir, Emma –Henry sacudió la cabeza y se rascó la cabeza. –Es difícil hacer un seguimiento de las cosas a veces.

–Lo siento, Henry.

Volteando, la miro como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza –¿Por qué? Nos diste una buena vida, mamá. Estoy orgulloso de lo que hiciste. Mis memorias ni siquiera eran tan diferentes, solo Emma en lugar de ti… Me hizo pensar acerca de…. los buenos momentos que tuvimos. Los momentos que pretendí que no pasaron o no significaron nada. Se significaron mucho.

Un nudo se levantó en la garganta de Regina. –Eso significa... mucho para mí, Henry –Era tan maduro ahora.

Henry sonrió. –Bien, bueno, porque me voy a quedar contigo esta vez.

Regina se rio. Henry había aprendido a minimizar las cosas con una broma durante el año pasado. Si se juega bien, ella lo disfrutaría. Por supuesto, podría haberse convertido en una versión masculina de Emma este año y ahora la molestaría por el resto de su vida. Pero, lo tomaría si eso significara tener a Henry en su vida por el resto de su vida.

–Entonces, ¿Cómo fue cuidar a Emma todo el día? ¿Incendió algo? Las luces chispearon cuando la perseguiste hasta la puerta –dijo Henry.

–Es lo que cabría esperar de una niña de seis años con arrebatos ocasionales. Sin embargo, ha estado bien cEra la verdad.

Asintiendo, su rostro se contrajo un poco mientras pensaba. –¿Crees que estará bien en unos días como dijo el Sr. Gold?

–Usualmente tiene razón sobre estas cosas. Si dice unos días, entonces probablemente lo serán. Me sorprende que tus abuelos no la hayan llevado primero con el Hada Azul –. Dudaba que Azul pudiera haber arruinado la situación aún más, especialmente porque Emma ya era una niña pequeña.

Por alguna razón, eso hizo reír a Henry. –Lo intentaron. Le tenía mucho miedo al Hada Azul. Literalmente se escapó gritando.

A Regina no le pareció tan divertido como lo habría sido si hubiera sido cualquier otro niño. Que Emma le temiera al Hada Azul le hizo pensar en los accidentes, Emma estremeciéndose, y la pesadilla que tuvo anoche. Una o varias personas había lastimado a esa niña. ¿Se parecían a Azul de alguna manera?

–Me alegra que la estés cuidando –dijo Henry de la nada.

–Alguien tiene que hacerlo –respondió Regina, decidiendo no agregar nada como "no es que sus padres sean lo suficientemente confiables o inteligentes para hacerlo". Henry no vería la broma ahí. –¿No te asustó, verdad? ¿Cuándo le prendió fuego a la cocina?

Henry se burló. –Fue solo la estufa. Se supone que la estufa debe en llamas de todos modos.

Regina tuvo la sensación de que Henry minimizó lo sucedido. –David también mencionó que hizo explotar el fregadero.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Henry se burló de nuevo. –Sabes... iban a dejarla con Ruby.

Una ceja elegante se levantó –¿Iban a? –Debería haber sabido que no era la primera opción, incluso si David intentaba hacer que pareciera que era la única opción. Por supuesto, habían agotado todas las demás opciones antes de acercarse a ella.

–Sí, les dije que deberían llevarla contigo. Quiero decir, me agrada Ruby y todo, pero ¿Qué sabe sobre cuidar a un niño de seis años? Además, ¿Qué iba a hacer Emma, esperar mientras Ruby atiende a los clientes? Lanzaría un gran berrinche, lo apuesto.

Regina sonrió. Siempre era agradable ver que el gen "idiota" se saltaba una generación o se había nutrido de él. Por supuesto, deseaba que no la ofreciera voluntariamente para las cosas. Se suponía que estaba molesta con Emma, después de todo.

–Sabía que la cuidarías hasta que volviera a la normalidad, incluso si estás enojado con ella –señaló Henry.

Regina suspiró, molesta porque de alguna manera tenía razón. Estaba furiosa con Emma, pero aquí estaba comprando ropa y juguetes solo porque estaba en forma de miniatura. Era imposible enojarse con Emma cuando medía un metro de altura y se acurrucaba contra un pato de felpa en la habitación de invitados. Trató de no fijarse en eso.

–Además, no es como si pudieran dejarla con Hook –comentó Henry, volviendo a poner los ojos en blanco.

Regina se rio un poco. –Tienes razón en eso.

–Sí, así que dije que deberían llevártela y la abuela estuvo de acuerdo. Fuiste la elección correcta –dijo con orgullo, hinchando un poco el pecho.

Regina dejó que tuviera su momento. Además, no era como lo hubiera o pudiera contradecirlo. Se había ocupado de mini-Emma lo mejor que pudo y le gustaba pensar que le había ido bien en su primer día.

Un par de horas después, Henry se duchó y regresó a su antigua habitación mientras Regina cerraba la puerta con llave. Estaba a punto de irse a la cama, pero escuchó a Emma gritar. Corriendo a la habitación de la niña, la encontró en medio de otra pesadilla. Al igual que antes, sostuvo a la niña hasta que se calmó. Tomó tanto tiempo esa noche como la anterior. Afortunadamente, no se rasgó la ropa.

Una vez que Regina pudo conciliar el sueño, se derrumbó en la cama. Olvidó lo agotador que era eso. Y, sin embargo, amaba cada segundo. _Hay algo mal conmigo._

-8-8-8-8-

Al día siguiente, Regina preparó el desayuno para todos. Emma parecía más animada ahora que la noche anterior. Comió tantos panqueques como Henry.

–¿Puedo tener pastel también? –Emma pidió con jarabe por toda la boca.

–El pastel no es comida para el desayuno –respondió Regina y secó la cara de Emma con una servilleta húmeda. Sorprendentemente, Emma se quedó quieta. Anteriormente, Emma también se había quedado quieta para que le cepillaran el pelo después de despertarse.

–Lo podría ser –dijo Henry con una sonrisa.

–Pero no lo es, ni lo será mientras estén conmigo. Ahora, corre mientras yo limpio la mesa – ordenó Regina. Sin embargo, ninguno de los niños fue a ninguna parte.

Henry agarró algunos platos y Emma siguió su ejemplo, así que terminaron limpiando la mesa por ella. Mientras Regina lavaba los platos, el par desapareció en la sala de estar. Regina estuvo atenta por si escuchaba cualquier conmoción y trató de pensar en algo que pudiera hacer con ambos, especialmente cuando terminaron en la cocina, mirándola lavar los platos.

Era sábado, por lo que ninguno de ellos tenía dónde estar. Henry y Emma no parecían querer alejarse de Regina, ni siquiera para mirar televisión. Decidió llevarlos al cine, a pesar de que no era de su agrado, prefería el teatro. (0)

–¿Una película? ¿Podemos ver cualquier película en cartelera? – preguntó Henry ansioso.

–Veremos una película PG. Estoy segura de que hay una que se adaptará a tus gustos –respondió Regina.

–¡Aw, vamos! –Henry hizo un puchero.

Regina sospechaba que Emma solía dejarlo ver al menos películas PG-13 y tal vez incluso era lo suficientemente maduro como para manejar eso ahora, pero tenían una niña de seis años con ellos. A pesar de estar bien abatido, cuando llegaron al cine, había una película que quería ver. Emma parecía contenta con solo ser incluida.

Ambos niños se divirtieron, especialmente cuando Emma descubrió que podía llevar a Duckie, a quien aparentemente le encantaba salir. Tienen palomitas. A Henry se le permitió un refresco mientras que Emma consiguió algo de jarabe azucarado que, según el puesto de venta, era ponche de frutas. Regina dudaba que la bebida hubiera estado en la misma habitación que una fruta. Alguna otra comida chatarra más estuvo involucrada, pero Regina lo atribuyó todo a un deleite, así que estuvo bien.

Al final de la película, ambos niños estaban felices e hiperactivos, lo que fue suficiente para evitar que Regina divagara sobre lo que habían visto durante casi dos horas. Emma tenía un anillo de chocolate alrededor de la boca debido a su caramelo y Henry tenía en su camisa migajas de nachos. _Tal vez pueda fingir que no están conmigo._ Dudaba que funcionara.

–Mírense los dos –suspiró Regina, deteniéndose para quitarle la camisa a Henry. Luego sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo, sabiendo que necesitaba tener suficientes debido a que una niña de seis años estaba a su cuidado, limpió la boca de Emma.

De repente, la música hip-hop sonó en el bolsillo de Henry y sacó un teléfono celular. Regina no estaba sorprendida de que tuviera uno. Parecía algo que Emma haría, aunque solo fuera para vigilarlo. No estaba en desacuerdo con el movimiento, especialmente porque había huido una vez a Boston.

–Son los abuelos. Quieren saber cómo está Emma –informó Henry y se inclinó para poner el teléfono en el oído de Emma.

Emma se apartó y quitó la mano. Se agachó detrás de Regina y la miró, como si necesitara comprobar con Regina que todo estaba a salvo. _Dios, en serio, ¿Por qué demonios no puede ser así la Emma adulta? Ser cautelosa y verificar que las cosas estén bien. ¿Es mucho para pedir?_

–No hablará al teléfono –informó Henry a sus abuelos.

–Cariño, ¿No quieres hablar con tus padres? –Preguntó Regina, frotando el hombro de la niña.

Emma frunció el ceño. –No tengo padres.

Henry hizo una mueca. No se atrevió a decir eso a sus abuelos. En cambio, murmuró un montón de excusas y luego se apresuró a colgar el teléfono. Regina mantuvo sus ojos en Emma, queriendo asegurarse que la niña no hiciera nada tonto, o peor aún, un berrinche.

–Están caminando por los muelles y quieren saber si iremos, para que puedan ver a Emma –le dijo.

Regina miró a Emma y pensó en cómo David la había dejado la otra noche. La dejó como los otros tres padres lo habían hecho en su mente de seis años. Dudaba que Emma estuviera feliz de verlos nuevamente tan pronto.

Regina se inclinó al nivel de Emma. –Recuerdas a David, el hombre que te dejó, ¿Verdad?

El ceño se profundizó –Sí.

–Él y su esposa quieren verte.

–¿Por qué? –prácticamente gruñó. –¡Me dejaron! –La gente miró, como si esperaran que la Reina Malvada volviera y destripara a la niña. Los cables temblaron por un momento y saltaron chispas de las líneas eléctricas.

Regina ignoró las chispas, concentrándose únicamente en la chica molesta frente a ella. –Sí, lo sé, cariño, pero todavía quieren verte.

Emma suspiró y se arrojó sobre Regina. –No me vas a devolver, ¿Verdad? –Se aferró tan fuertemente que Regina apenas podía entender lo que sentía al sostener a Emma. Quería estallar en lágrimas y odiaba eso.

Regina puso un brazo flojo alrededor de la espalda de Emma. –No, por supuesto que no. Vendrás a casa conmigo y Henry.

Sollozando un poco, Emma se apartó lo suficiente como para mirar a Regina a la cara. –Y... ¿Me cepillarás el cabello otra vez?

Regina sonrió un poco. –Por supuesto lo haré. No queremos que se enrede este hermoso cabello –pasó los dedos por los mechones rubios que Regina había atado con cintas de su viaje de compras ayer.

Estudiando intensamente a Regina, Emma asintió. –¿Vas a leerle a Duckie esta noche?

Regina sonrió más. –Por supuesto. Duckie no puede dormir sin esas historias, ¿Verdad?"

–Y... ¿Puedo abrazar a Duckie?

Regina asintió y sacó a Duckie de su bolsillo. Pensó que necesitaría acostumbrarse a llevar bolsos más grandes mientras Emma estaba cerca. De nuevo, lo sabía por experiencia. Cuando Henry tenía seis años, su bolso también podría haber sido una mochila. Emma abrazó a Duckie contra su pecho durante todo el viaje y no lo soltó, incluso cuando tomó la mano de Regina cuando llegaron al muelle.

Se encontraron con David y Snow casi de inmediato. El bebé Neal estaba escondido en una carriola, donada por Regina de cuando Henry era un bebé. Pensó que, dado que la familia Encantador había sido su aliada en el Bosque Encantado, también podría mantener la rama de olvido extendida (1). Por supuesto, si hubiera sabido que arrojarían a su hija traumatizada en su puerta mientras aún estaba increíblemente enojada con la hija mencionada, podría haberlo reconsiderado.

–¡Hola Emma! –Snow sonrió. Sus ojos parecían brillar en el momento en que aterrizaron en su hija.

Regina casi sintió pena por Snow cuando Emma apretó su mano más fuerte y se acurrucó un poco más cerca, escondiéndose de la mujer de pelo corto. Snow frunció el ceño, su frente se arrugó y sus ojos se hicieron añicos. _Si hubiera sido más inteligente, habría adoptado a Emma hace treinta años, no es que Snow hubiera entendido la burla._

–Emma, ¿Cómo has estado? –Snow preguntó, tratando de recuperar su dignidad, pero todo terminó antes de que comenzara. Su voz se quebró y tragó tan desesperadamente al final de la pregunta que se movió su garganta.

–Bien –refunfuñó Emma, con los ojos en sus botas. Prácticamente se apoyó contra Regina cuando Snow y David se acercaron. La pareja estaba tensa y se detuvieron a casi medio metro de ellos.

–Emma, ¿No quieres ver a tu hermano pequeño? –David preguntó, acariciando la parte superior de la carriola de cochecito.

Emma se quedó justo donde estaba. Henry se agachó y le acarició el hombro. Emma no se sintió consolada por esto y básicamente se escondió detrás de Regina, literalmente agarrando su falda. Una gaviota graznó en la distancia, posiblemente comentando lo incómodo que era. Tomó toda la fuerza de voluntad de Regina no reír.

–Um... ¿Qué tal si caminamos un poco? A Neal le gusta el aire del mar. Le ayuda a dormir –explicó Nieves, sin saber dónde mirar.

–Huele –Emma gruñó con el ceño fruncido. –Como a pez.

Regina gimió. Dioses, _van a pensar que ya la corrompí._ Y por la forma en que la miraron, sabía que no estaban lejos. Dios no lo quiera, que su angelito este lejos de ser perfecto. Pero, por supuesto, esta es probablemente la razón por la que no pudieron manejar a Emma en primer lugar. Ella no era perfecta y la pareja sagrada probablemente no podía entender cómo su descendencia no era automáticamente un bastión brillante, radiante de luz y bondad infalibles. La idea hizo que Regina quisiera vomitar.

–Tengo hambre –dijo Emma de la nada. Era difícil de creer considerando toda la basura que Regina les había permitido tener en el cine a ella y a Henry.

–Todos podríamos ir a Granny's –se ofreció Snow en un tono esperanzador.

Henry en realidad parecía verde ante la sugerencia de más comida rápida. –Pasaré.

Regina sonrió, esto la llevó a creer que su año con Emma no había sido solo comida rápida, videojuegos y pisotear por la casa. Tendría que ponerse al día con él para estar segura. _Tal vez Emma cumplió con los recuerdos con los que la dejé._

–Hay almuerzo en casa –dijo Emma con voz dura.

Querido Dios, el cuerpo de Regina en realidad se calentó cuando la pequeña Emma llamó a su casa "hogar". _Quizás es mi reloj biológico_. _Demonios, tal vez por eso me sentí atraída por Robin. Tenía un hijo y podía ser madre de otra persona._ La maternidad era lo único en lo que Regina sobresalía sin que la gente tuviera que morir, después de todo. Por supuesto, había sido una reina bastante buena, a pesar del asesinato.

–Emma, tus padres quieren verte –señaló Regina. Esto solo hizo que Emma frunciera más el ceño. Regina hizo una nota mental para no usar más la palabra "padres".

–Pero tengo hambre –dijo Emma, apartando la mano y pisoteó. –¡Anoche me hiciste comer y no tenía hambre, ahora tengo hambre y no me llevarás a casa! –Las olas cambiaron de suaves a violentas de repente.

Regina observó a David y Nieves alejarse, retirándose del océano cercano y de toda la escena. _Cobardes. _Suspirando, Regina se inclinó al nivel de Emma.

–Ahora, escúchame, cariño, si tienes hambre, iremos a casa a almorzar, pero acabas de comer. No quiero sobrealimentarte y enfermarte. ¿Entiendes? –preguntó Regina en un tono firme.

Emma hizo un puchero. –Sí.

–Así que, ¿estás realmente hambrienta o simplemente quieres ir a casa? Sé honesta.

Suspirando pesadamente, Emma tocó el suelo, raspando sus hermosas botas negras. Emma tuvo suerte de realmente no ser la hija de Regina o habría sido reprendida por las botas. Por ahora, Regina se quedaría con el berrinche y lo sofocaría.

–Dime, Emma. Recuerda, tu mejor movimiento –dijo Regina. Echó un vistazo a la familia encantador, parecían molestos y confundidos, con el ceño fruncido y las cejas arqueadas.

–Quiero irme a casa –murmuró Emma. El mar se asentó detrás de ellos.

–Muy bien. De ahora en adelante, cuando quieras algo, tienes que decirlo como niña grande. Si mientes, pisoteas y gritas, no obtendrás nada. No voy a recordarte hacer buenos movimiento nunca más –Regina le informó.

Emma asintió con la cabeza. –Haré buenos movimientos.

–Estoy segura que lo harás.

Regina subió a su altura apropiada y Emma tomó su mano. Regina se volvió hacia la familia Encantador y vio que Nieves parecía un cruce entre asustada y triste. Regina sabía muy bien cuánto le dolía ver a otra mujer uniéndose a su hijo. Sintió algo de simpatía por su antigua enemiga, pero no mucho. Nieves se lo había provocado ella misma al enviar lejos a Emma.

–Voy a llevarla de vuelta a la casa. Probablemente esté cansada de toda la emoción del cine –respondió Regina, agregándolo solo para calmar un poco los sentimientos heridos. Claramente, a Emma no podría importarle menos, tiró ligeramente la mano de Regina en dirección al auto.

–Por supuesto –Snow logró murmurar.

–Uh... creo que me quedaré por un tiempo. Sabes, pasar tiempo con mi tío y todo –dijo Henry con una sonrisa forzada.

–Mientras David no tenga problemas con ello –respondió Regina. Era más que probable que se quedara para controlar los daños.

David asintió, aparentemente sin palabras. Regina deseaba que el pastor sufriera afasia con más frecuencia. Decidió irse en ese momento, Emma estaba con ella, sosteniendo su mano como si estuvieran fusionadas. En el auto, Emma agarró a Duckie contra su pecho, presionándolo ocasionalmente contra su oído, como si le estuviera susurrando.

–¿Quieres compartir lo que esta diciendo Duckie? –preguntó Regina.

Emma miró por la ventana. –A Duckie no le agradan No quiere volver a verlos.

–Duckie está tomando una decisión apresurada. Duckie ni siquiera los conoce.

–Duckie sabe que tiran a la gente. Una persona es una persona, sin importar lo pequeña que sea. No se puede simplemente tirar a la gente.

Regina no podía discutir eso. Además, fue lindo ver a Emma tomando una lección de _Horton y el mundo de los Quién_. Decidió no presionar el tema. La familia Encantador no era de su preocupación mientras que la pequeña Emma sí. Si no quería sufrir su presencia, Regina no la obligaría. Además, solo iba a ser por una semana.

Una vez en la casa, Regina puso algunas caricaturas para Emma, asegurándose de que fueran educativas. Había una posibilidad de que se quedara y Emma sería menos estúpida cuando fuera adulta al cambiar de nuevo. Regina también fue a buscar el material educativo antiguo de Henry. Quería que Emma practicara los números ya que sentía que era una lástima que un niño no pudiera contar adecuadamente su edad. Incluso con dos años, Henry sabía cuántos dedos sostener.

–Muy bien, Emma, es suficiente televisión –dijo Regina, apagando el televisor.

–¡Pero quiero mirar! –Emma se quejó.

–Puedes hacerlo más tarde. Por ahora, quiero que practiques escribir el abecedario y los números. Después, almorzaremos. –Regina colocó el libro en la mesa de café para que Emma trazara las letras, los números y líneas para que los escribiera por su cuenta.

Emma hizo un puchero. –No necesito esas cosas.

–Sí, lo haces. Ahora, puedes hacer esto y luego puedes almorzar –Regina esperaba no tener que llevar las cosas más allá de un tono firme porque lo haría, el trauma de Emma sería condenado. Esta niña iba a aprender algo mientras estaba con Regina.

Emma no dejó de poner mala cara, pero comenzó a trabajar. Necesitaba mucha ayuda. Regina se preguntó sobre la educación de Emma. Estaba claro que alguien ya había dejado caer la pelota y la niña solo tenía seis años. Regina imaginó que solo empeoraba a medida que envejecía, así que tal vez en realidad era un milagro que Emma fuera tan inteligente como lo era. _Lo cual es triste, pero a la par considerando su linaje._

Una vez que Emma logró pasar un par de páginas, Regina la recompensó con un almuerzo de mantequilla de maní y rollos de gelatina. No los había preparado para Henry cuando era más joven, ya que no los conocía. Pero, los había hecho una vez para Roland, quien pensó que era extraño. Nunca había visto sushi antes, por lo que no lo entendió, pero Emma pareció entender, especialmente cuando Regina le dio palillos. Regina tuvo que modificar un poco los palillos, sujetándolos con una banda elástica y un poco de cartón doblado entre ellos, lo que no ayudó.

–¡No puedo usar estas estúpidas cosas! –Emma se quejó, tratando de utilizar los palillos. Uno cayó, golpeteando sobre la mesa.

Regina sonrió y rápidamente reparó el juego de palillos de Emma. –Emma, ten paciencia. Mírame.

Regina tomó sus propios palillos y le mostró a Emma cómo usarlos. Emma prestó mucha atención y después de unos minutos con la mano guía de Regina corrigiéndola, pudo usar los palillos. Ella sonrió.

–Mira, lo hice! –Emma le mostró a Regina el rollo de mantequilla de maní y gelatina mientras lo sostenía con los palillos.

Regina sonrió. –Sabía que podías. Solo tienes que ser paciente.

Emma asintió y pasó un buen rato almorzando. Parecía muy contenta, tal vez incluso feliz. Regina intentó no pensar en cómo se sentía, pero una sensación cálida la recorrió mientras cuidaba a la pequeña Emma. _Tiene que ser mi reloj biológico._

-8-8-8-8-

Emma había declarado en silencio que Henry era el enemigo cuando regresó a casa. Regina lo sospechaba por la forma en que Emma fruncía el ceño, pero estaba muy claro después de la cena. Henry quería jugar videojuego en la televisión y Emma quería ver más caricaturas.

–Vamos, Emma. Tuviste la televisión todo el día –argumentó Henry.

–¡Quiero ver caricaturas! –Emma gritó y pisoteó el pie. La casa tembló ligeramente.

Henry no pareció darse cuenta o no le importó. –Tuviste la televisión todo el día. Solo quiero jugar un poco.

–¡No! ¡Caricaturas! –Emma apretó los puños, saltando arriba y abajo. Retumbó debajo de la casa y volvió a temblar, un poco más violentamente que antes.

–Emma siseó. –Entonces, aparentemente, no le importaba que Emma estuviera a punto de causar un pequeño terremoto en su área general. La televisión era mucho más importante.

–¡Caricaturas! ¡Caricaturas! ¡Caricaturas! –Un par de fotos se cayeron de la pared.

–¿Qué pasa aquí? –Preguntó Regina, entrando en la sala de estar. Había estado lavando los platos, lo cual debía haber ser sido el trabajo de Henry. Pero, le dio un descanso ya que acababa de regresar a casa.

–¡Regina, Caricaturas! –Imploró Emma.

–Mamá, Emma tuvo la televisión todo el día. Debería tener la oportunidad de jugar videojuegos –dijo Henry, dándose palmaditas en el pecho.

–¡Caricaturas! –Emma gritó, mirando a Henry. Hubo un fuerte zumbido.

–Henry, deja que Emma vea dibujos animados –ordenó Regina.

–¡Mamá! –Henry resopló y la miró como si fuera un criminal. Regina no disuadio.

Emma se rió y aplaudió antes de dejarse caer en el sofá. Regina cambio a las caricaturas de Emma y luego volvió a la limpieza. Henry la siguió, se quedó de pie en la puerta de la cocina.

–Vamos, mamá. Ha tenido la televisión todo el día. No es justo –argumentó Henry.

–Lo sé, pero pronto se irá a la cama y entonces puedes tener la televisión –respondió Regina con calma. A Emma solo le quedaba una hora antes de que comenzara su rutina nocturna.

–Pero, aun así, ¿Por qué le das razón en su berrinche? Está siendo una mocosa –resopló Henry, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

Regina limpió la encimera. –Sí, está siendo una mocosa, pero solo tiene seis años. Tú eres la mayor, así que a veces tienes que soportar injusticias y tomarlas con madurez. Todavía estarás despierto cuando esté dormida y podrás tener la televisión para ti solo. Solo quiere ver dibujos animados mientras tiene la oportunidad. Además, en una semana, volverá a la normalidad y la televisión volverá a ser tuya. Así que, por ahora, por favor, sé el hermano mayor razonable.

Henry suspiró y se rascó la cabeza. Echó un vistazo a la sala de estar. –¿Por qué es tan malcriada? Fue mala con los abuelos y sigue haciendo todos estos berrinches.

Regina giró hacia Henry, sintiendo que era una conversación la cual necesitaba prestarle toda su atención. –Es una niña, por un lado, Henry. Y tiene sus razones.

Henry se burló y puso los ojos en blanco. –¿Ah sí?

–Sí.

–¿Era tan malo cuando tenía seis?

Regina se rió entre dientes. Él no tenía idea. –¿Recuerdas cuando el alguacil Graham solía venir aquí de vez en cuando?

Henry frunció el ceño, preguntándose a donde iba con esto –Sí.

–¿Recuerdas cómo solías actuar? –preguntó. Lo pensó por un momento y luego sacudió la cabeza. –Solías ser especialmente malo con él y decirme que no te agradaba y no querías que viniera. ¿Sabes por qué no te agradaba?

–Me agradaba

–No cuando eras pequeño. No podías soportar al hombre y era por una simple razón -no te gustaba que le prestara atención. Querías atención porque estabas acostumbrado a ser el centro de mi mundo. Cada vez que Graham estaba cerca, sentías que no te estaba prestando suficiente atención. Estabas acostumbrada a tanta atención. Emma es todo lo contrario.

Parecía aún más perplejo. –¿No está acostumbrada a tener atención?

–No, pero quiere la atención, como cualquier otro niño. Desafortunadamente, no sabe cómo conseguirla, por lo que hace berrinches y actúa mal. Así que, déjala tener la televisión por ahora. No está acostumbrada a salirse con la suya.

Ahora frunció el ceño. –¿Crees que realmente era así cuando era niña?

–Estoy segura de ello"

El ceño fruncido de Henry se profundizó y pareció mascar esta información. Regina solo podía imaginar lo que pasó por su cabeza, qué preguntas tendría para Emma. Esperaba que al menos esperara hasta que fuera una adulta otra vez. Pero, preferiría que no preguntara. Algunas cosas, simplemente no las necesitaba saber.

Parecía ser suficiente para él y la dejó lavar los trastes. Regina terminó lo que estaba haciendo y luego llevó a Emma a bañarse. Emma parecía confundida.

–Me bañé anoche –señaló Emma cuando entraron al baño.

–Sí, y ahora es una nueva noche. Deberías bañarte al menos una vez al día –respondió Regina. _Queridos dioses, ¿Quién la dejó creer que tomar un baño era una cosa ocasional?_

Emma no parecía de acuerdo por eso, pero se divirtió en la bañera. Le gustaban las burbujas y sus juguetes. Cuando terminaron, corrió hacia el tocador en su toalla, lista para que le cepillaran el pelo.

–Emma, primero el pijama –dijo Regina, sosteniendo la ropa.

Emma se movió rápidamente para ponerse el pijama y luego corrió de regreso al tocador. Le entregó el cepillo a Regina y Regina no perdió el tiempo cepillando su cabello. Emma sonrió todo el tiempo.

–Me haces mi pelo bonito –dijo la niña en voz baja, bostezando y frotándose el ojo.

–Bueno, tu cabello es muy bonito –respondió Regina. Encontró que cepillar el cabello de Emma era relajante, incluso si le recordaba a su propia madre. Su madre solía cepillarle el pelo y tirar de él cada vez que Regina no estaba completamente quieta, regañándola y exigiendo saber si quería enredar su hermoso cabello. Pequeñas cosas como esa le hicieron pensar a Regina que nunca querría una hija, ya que sufriría retrospectivas y tal vez incluso arruinaría a su hija ya que había sido una niña tan horrible, pero cuidar a Emma parecía demostrar que estaba equivocada.

Una vez que Emma estuvo cómoda en la cama, solicitó otra historia. Regina le leyó hasta que se durmió, sosteniendo a Duckie y su perro de juguete. Estaba acurrucada cerca de Regina, sosteniendo su brazo. Se quejaba en sueños cada vez que Regina intentaba alejarse.

Entonces, Regina se sentó allí, susurrando dulces palabras a Emma y acariciando suavemente su cabeza. Regina se preguntó si algo de esto se quedaría con Emma. No es que importara. Emma estaría fuera de su mente en unos días. Podría soportar eso.

-8-8-8-8-

La próxima vez: Regina lleva a la pequeña Emma a trabajar con ella. Emma también causa una pequeña molestia en el parque.

-8-8-8-8-

(0) La frase original solo tiene sentido en inglés: _Even though she was not one for the "theater" unless it was actual theater._ Ya que cine es "movie theater". Curiosidad los estadounidenses escriben **theater**, mientras que para los demás hablantes del inglés es: **theatre **(ambas se pronuncian igual). ;)

(1) Extend an olive branch (extender la rama de olivo): Significa una oferta de paz o reconciliación. Origen bíblico. Lo cambie a olvido para que tenga sentido.


	3. Chapter 3

No soy dueña de estos personajes.

3: Días de trabajo

La mañana del lunes llegó y Henry se fue a la escuela con una sonrisa mientras Regina decidió trabajar desde casa. Emma parecía disfrutar estar allí, incluso cuando Regina tuvo que dejarla sola para atender su trabajo. Emma continuó estudiando con los viejos libros de Henry mientras Regina manejaba los asuntos de la ciudad. Para el almuerzo, Emma quería de nuevo rollos de mantequilla de maní y gelatina, se aseguró que los comiera con sus palillos. Sin embargo, el martes Regina tuvo que ir a su oficina. Decidió traer a Emma con ella.

–Señora alcaldesa –su asistente; quien había sido una simple doncella para ella en el Bosque Encantado, la saludó cuando entró en la oficina. Había sido una doncella leal y competente; dos cualidades que Regina siempre desearía sin importar el reino que ocuparan.

–Buenos días, Camille. Esta es Emma –las presentó Regina, a pesar de que toda la ciudad sabía sobre Emma. Sin embargo, no quería que Emma pensara que no era lo suficientemente importante como para ser presentada y anunciada.

–¡Es tan linda! –dijo Camille, con sus ojos marrones brillando. Se apresuró a ir delante de su escritorio, sus tacones golpearon las baldosas. Se inclinó para estar a la altura de Emma. –Estas vistiendo un atuendo muy bonito –Emma llevaba un abrigo, pero estaba abierto porque el calor del edificio las golpeó tan pronto como entraron. Regina no había querido que la niña se sintiera incómoda.

Emma miró al suelo y se paró sobre la punta de su bota derecha. Regina gentilmente le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda –Di gracias, Emma –alentó a la niña.

–Gracias –murmuró Emma y luego levantó la vista –Regina lo compró para mí.

Camille sonrió. –¿Lo hizo? Eso fue muy encantador de su parte –Miró a la alcaldesa. Había sido renuente a mirar a Regina a los ojos desde que todos sus recuerdos habían regresado, pensando en Regina más como en la Reina que como en la Alcaldesa. –Es linda.

Regina le dio un breve asentimiento. –Gracias. Nos estará acompañando todo el día.

Camille asintió y sonrió, contenta de que se le diera información innecesaria. Regina desapareció dentro de su oficina con Emma. Durante el día, Emma se mantuvo ocupada practicando el alfabeto, los números y coloreando.

–Regina, ¿qué estás haciendo? –Preguntó Emma, caminando hacia su escritorio.

–Mi trabajo.

–¿Cuál es tu trabajo?

–Soy la alcaldesa de la ciudad.

Emma asintió, pero también entrecerró los ojos y miró hacia otro lado, por lo que Regina supo la siguiente pregunta. –¿Qué es una alcaldesa?

–Te lo expliqué esta mañana, ¿recuerdas? –respondió Regina. Había tomado mucho tiempo para decirle a Emma a dónde iban y qué se esperaba de ella. Hasta ahora, Emma había cumplido todas esas expectativas, demostrando una vez más que la versión de tres pies de Emma era infinitamente superior a la de tamaño completo.

Emma asintió nuevamente. –¿Puedo ser alcaldesa también?

Riéndose entre dientes, Regina estuvo de acuerdo y la ayudó a establecer un espacio para ser alcaldesa. Emma pasó un rato pretendiendo ser alcaldesa, haciendo de su escritorio la mesa de café. Regina incluso le proporcionó una pluma y documentos antiguos para que los "firmara". Emma apenas podía escribir su propio nombre y Regina tuvo que ayudarla a deletrearlo para el primer documento.

–¡Hice que toda la ciudad tuviera helado! –Emma declaró mientras sostenía uno de sus "decretos". Había una imagen descuidada de un cono de helado dibujado encima de las palabras.

Regina se rió entre dientes. –Es muy amable de tu parte, Emma. Estoy segura de que la ciudad está muy feliz de que estés a cargo.

Emma asintió con la cabeza. –Somos un buen equipo, Regina.

Regina se encogió y sacudió las palabras. Emma no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando después de todo. Era solo un juego infantil tonto para ella. Aun así, necesitó un momento para recuperarse.

–Oh, ¿entonces somos co-alcaldes ahora? – preguntó Regina.

–¿Co-alcaldes? –La frente de Emma se arrugó. Acababa de aprender que hacía la alcaldesa esta mañana después de hacerle muchas preguntas a Regina de camino a la oficina. No tenía idea de lo que significaba "co".

Regina sacudió la cabeza. –No es importante –echó un vistazo al reloj. –Se está haciendo tarde. ¿Tienes hambre?

Antes de que Emma pudiera responder, su estómago gruñó. Emma se rió, era un sonido joven y vibrante. Regina sonrió.

–Mi pancita dice que sí –respondió Emma con una sonrisa.

Para el almuerzo, fueron a Granny's, donde Ruby prácticamente mimó a Emma cuando la vio en su pequeño atuendo. Emma estaba vestida con pantalones a rayas y el chaleco que Regina le había comprado. Aparentemente, Ruby nunca había visto algo tan lindo.

–Oh, Dios mío. Incluso tienes una pequeña cadena –dijo Ruby, pasando un dedo por la cadena en el bolsillo del chaleco de Emma conectado a su borde. –¡Y el patito! –Había un encantador colgante en la silla. Regina no se habría sorprendido si la loba se desmayara en ese mismo momento. Tal vez ni siquiera juzgaría a Ruby si lo hacía. Tal vez.

–Ese es Duckie. Regina lo consiguió para mí –explicó Emma con una sonrisa. El amuleto Duckie fue nombrado así por el peluche después de que Emma estuvo segura de que el colgante era una foto de su juguete.

–¿Regina te lo dio?– Ruby levantó la vista. –Fue amable de su parte. –Una sonrisa divertida se extendió por su rostro mientras miraba a Regina. Regina le entrecerró la mirada a Ruby, quien inmediatamente volvió su atención a Emma.

Emma asintió –Regina es agradable.

Ruby sonrió. –Definitivamente tiene sus momentos –Frotó la parte superior de la cabeza de Emma.

–Mis cintas –Emma advirtió con un ligero gemido. Ruby solo sonrió más.

–Tal vez podrías llevarnos a una mesa en lugar de conversar, señorita Lucas –sugirió Regina, no queriendo escuchar lo que Ruby podría comenzar a decir sobre ella y evitar que Ruby despeinara el hermoso cabello de Emma.

–¡Por supuesto! –Ruby sonrió. Esta no fue la reacción que Regina esperaba.

Se sentaron a almorzar y Ruby tomó sus órdenes. Regina ordenó lo de siempre y Emma tuvo yb queso asado con papas fritas. La niña inspeccionó el menú, queriendo saber qué eran las papas fritas.

–¿Las papas se broncearon? –Preguntó Emma, señalando la pequeña foto.

Ruby se echó a reír cuando regresó. –Amo a esta niña.

Emma sonrió y tal vez devolvió el sentimiento porque era bastante amigable con la camarera. Ruby conversó mucho con de Emma, le habló sobre su día en la oficina de la alcaldesa con una sonrisa. Uno podría haber pensado que Emma había sido la alcaldesa solo por escucharla decirlo, Regina estaba contenta de que Emma no se hubiera aburrido en todo el día. Ruby escuchó y formuló muchas preguntas. Emma se devoró la atención.

–Parece que estás teniendo un buen día –señaló Ruby.

–¡El mejor! –Emma sonrió radiante.

–Me alegra que Regina te esté cuidando tan bien.

Emma asintió con entusiasmo. –Me cepilló muy bien el cabello y me puso las cintas que pedí –Si no era cuidadosa, Emma podría desarrollar una pequeña obsesión con su cabello.

Ruby fingió estar impresionada bastante bien. –Vaya, son cintas muy bonitas. Ahora, debería de ir a buscar tu comida. No quiero que Regina me grite por no alimentarte –Ruby le lanzó a Regina una sonrisa burlona.

–Señorita Lucas–siseó Regina. _Vaya, si no soy cuidadosa, podría llegar a agradarme esa chica. Miró a Emma. No, no necesito otra molestia en mi vida._

Ruby se rio y salió corriendo. Regina podía ver que ese pequeño incidente con Emma le costaría parte de su reputación con los plebeyos. Sin embargo, se preocuparía por eso más tarde. Una bola de fuego y todos volverían a la línea.

–Oh, wow, están bronceadas –se maravilló Emma cuando pusieron la comida frente a ella.

–Emma –dijo Regina severamente y la niña sabía que tenía que ver con jugar con su comida. Emma rápidamente devoró a sus papas "bronceadas".

Riéndose entre dientes, Ruby se acomodó en la mesa junto a Emma. –¿Saben bien, las pequeñas papas.

Sonriendo, Emma asintió. Ruby habló un poco más con Emma cuando terminaron de almorzar. Lo extraño fue que Ruby no mencionó a Nieves ni a David. Era como si supiera que era un tema tabú para Emma. Regina no preguntó. Seguramente, Nieves había llorado con Ruby por lo que sucedió en los muelles y así fue como Ruby lo supo.

Regresaron a la oficina del alcalde y continuaron con su día. Regina se fue una hora antes, no queriendo arriesgar su suerte con lo bien que se portó Emma. Permitió que Emma viera algunas caricaturas cuando llegaron a casa. El timbre de la puerta interrumpió esto.

–¿ Henry? –Emma adivinó, sonando un poco resentida. Mirándose los pies, frunció el ceño.

–Tiene llave. Quédate aquí mientras veo quién es –ordenó suavemente Regina.

Emma asintió y Regina se levantó del sofá. Nieves y David estaban en la puerta. Tenían a Neal con ellos. Regina deseaba no presionar por presentarse sin previo aviso.

–Hola, Regina, estamos aquí para ver a Emma –dijo Nieves.

–Lo asumí. Tal vez deberían haber llamado, como hace la mayoría de la gente educada antes de llegar a la puerta de alguien –comentó Regina.

–Estábamos en el vecindario –declaró David con una sonrisa tranquila. Emma había heredado esta expresión.

Regina solo lo miró, esperando que entendiera que sus ojos decían que no era tan estúpida. Por supuesto, ya que era _tan_ estúpido, probablemente no comprendía por qué lo miraba así. _¿A quién piensan que están engañando esos tontos?_

–Solo queremos ver a nuestra hija –dijo Nieves con una sonrisa esperanzada pero acuosa.

–Lo que podrías haber hecho fácilmente si la hubieras mantenido en tu departamento –Regina señaló. La pareja se estremeció.

Nieves eventualmente se recuperó. –Teníamos que cuidar a Neal y Henry. Además, también estábamos cuidando a Emma. No habría podido vivir consigo misma si descubría que nos lastimó mientras estaba bajo este hechizo.

Regina puso los ojos en blanco, descubriendo lo fácil que habían racionalizado esto, decidió no señalar que Emma no había dañado a Henry desde que llegó a la casa. Tampoco había incendiado la casa en uno de sus berrinches. Por supuesto, podría haberlo hecho si Regina le permitía enojarse lo suficiente, pero trataba de calmar a la niña antes de que algo se saliera de control.

–Pueden verla si ella lo desea –les informó Regina mientras se apartaba de su camino. No quería dejar a Neal en el frío por mucho tiempo. No debería tener que sufrir porque sus padres eran idiotas... Por supuesto, probablemente ya lo hacía y lo continuaría sufriendo en el futuro gracias a tener dos idiotas como padres.

David entró directamente, pero Nieves dudó un momento, obviamente más consciente de la situación que David. Regina señaló en dirección a la sala de estar, pero lo único que había allí eran muebles y la televisión viéndose a sí misma. David miró a Regina inmediatamente.

–¿Dónde está? –demandó, mirándola como si le hubiera hecho algo a la pequeña Emma.

–Harías bien en cuidar tu tono –respondió Regina mordazmente, devolviéndole la mirada. Les había hecho un favor, después de todo.

–Regina, por favor –se quejó Nieves.

–Estaba aquí. Pero, a los seis años, las mentes vagan. Algo más podría haber llamado su atención– Por lo que Regina sabía, ahora estaban jugando y Emma era la única consciente.

–Tal vez fue al patio trasero –sugirió Nieves.

–No, dejo esa puerta cerrada y bloqueada. Así que, incluso si lograra abrir la cerradura, no podría quitar la barra –respondió Regina, mientras escaneaba el piso. Había muchos lugares a donde Emma podía haber ido y luego Regina gimió al darse cuenta de que juego se trataba probablemente. –Al escondite.

–¿Qué? –dijo David, mirándola con confusión, se parecía tan dolorosamente a Emma que Regina lo odió por el momento. Entonces, se odió a sí misma porque se dio cuenta de que esta expresión la hacía querer explicarle las cosas en lugar de burlarse de él.

–Emma puede estar jugando a las escondidas. Henry jugaba todo el tiempo a esta edad y a menudo no me decía que estábamos jugando –Regina solía volverse loca de preocupación la primera docena de veces que Henry había hecho esto. Henry nunca pareció darse cuenta, además más, a menudo lo regañaba por su pronunciación errónea del juego ("es el escondite, no la escondida", solía decir, arrugándole su nariz a ella) le prestaba más atención a eso que a su ansiedad y alivio.

–Entonces, quiere que la encontremos –comentó Nieves con una pequeña sonrisa.

Regina sabía que Nieves pensaba que Emma los estaba alentando a jugar, pero Regina dudaba que ese fuera el caso. Probablemente no era un juego real y Emma se escondió porque no quería ver a sus padres. Regina les ahorró esa noticia y los dejó buscar a Emma. Ella vigilaría al bebé Neal, quien a pesar de su homónimo era adorable. No pudo resistirse a levantarlo y acunarlo.

–Esperemos que solo tenga que ser tu niñera en algunas ocasiones en lugar de que tengas que vivir aquí durante semanas –le comentó Regina al bebé. Él se rió en sus brazos. –Bueno, sí, estoy segura que si te quedaras aquí te beneficiaría más, pero haré todo lo posible para salvarte de esos genes. No sería bueno que el tío de Henry lo fuera, bueno... –Se detuvo. Neal volvió a reírse y ella sonrió. _Mi reloj biológico._

No era una sorpresa que sus paciencias se agotaran después de unos veinte minutos de abismal suerte, a pesar de que Nieves al parecer lo había hecho antes, sabía mirar en pequeños y extraños lugares. Quizás algunos de sus alumnos tenían este hábito. David frunció el ceño después de que el último lugar en el que miró no apareciera nada y se paró lo más alto que pudo, escaneó la casa con ojos enojados.

–Ahora, Emma, sal en este instante –llamó David con cierta autoridad en su voz. Seguramente hizo que Emma se encogiera más en donde estaba.

–Sí, Emma. Ganaste. No podemos encontrarte –admitió Nieves. Había estado tan segura de que Emma se había encerrado en uno de los muchos armarios de Regina.

Por supuesto, Emma no apareció. La siguieron llamando más y más, pero se fueron tan pronto como Neal estuvo hambriento y de mal humor. Regina suspiró de alivio tan pronto como se fueron.

–Emma, cariño, sal –llamó Regina.

Emma tampoco salió a su llamado, Regina frunció el ceño, sabiendo que tendría que buscarla. Emma quería atención, quería saber que alguien la buscaría, que a alguien le importaba lo suficiente como para encontrarla. Pero, Regina tampoco tuvo mucha suerte en hacer el descubrimiento.

–Emma, puedes salir. Se han ido –dijo con la esperanza de que Emma saliera. No hubo suerte, así que continuó su búsqueda. No pudo encontrar a Emma después de casi volcar la casa al revés, lo que estuvo tentada a hacer literalmente si eso significaba encontrar a la pequeña rubia. –¿Dónde podría estar?

Emma había elegido un buen maldito escondite o había salido de la casa y quién sabía qué podía pasarle afuera. Hacía frío y estaba oscureciendo. Henry llegó justo a tiempo para verla pasarse la mano por el cabello mientras sacudía la cabeza pensando en cualquier otro pequeño espacio en el que Emma podría haberse metido. ¿Y si está atrapada en algún lado?

–Mamá, ¿qué está pasando? –preguntó Henry.

–Estoy buscando a Emma –respondió, su tono un poco tenso.

–¿Buscando a Emma? –Se quedó perplejo por un momento y luego la comprensión iluminó su rostro. –¿Está jugando al escondite?

–Sí, y es muy buena. Ha estado bien escondida durante una hora –su voz era aún más tensa cuando se dio la vuelta, tratando de averiguar dónde había llegado la niña. Y no tengo alguacil para llamarla y denunciar a una niña desaparecida. Encantador.

Henry asintió con la cabeza. –Está bien, mamá, cálmate. No es como si estuviera afuera.

–Estoy tranquila –espetó Regina. Bien, relativamente hablando estaba tranquila. Tenía que estar mejor que la familia Encantador, después de todo. –Es solo que ha pasado una hora.

Asintió nuevamente y levantó un poco las manos. –Está bien, estás preocupada, haciendo de madre y todo eso. Pero, sabes, podrías usar magia si realmente estás preocupada.

–¿Magia? –repitió Regina, como si hubiera olvidado lo que era. –¿Y no te importará?

Henry se burló. –Mamá, la magia me salvó la vida, me protegió y me dio una vida increíble con Emma. Creo que puedo cambiar mi opinión al respecto. Además, la usaste para salvar la ciudad y detener a una bruja malvada.

Regina se encogió internamente. ¿Era Zelena verdaderamente malvada? Dudaba que alguna vez pondría a su hermana en esa categoría. Zelena solo quería lo que Regina quería, lo que Emma quería, incluso lo que Henry quería: ser amado. No era un crimen y no era una cosa terrible de desear. Simplemente lo hizo de la forma equivocada; algo que Regina podía entender. Regina lo alejó, necesitando concentrarse en encontrar a Emma.

Con un simple hechizo de rastreo que resaltaba las huellas más recientes de Emma, Regina descubrió que la niña estaba escondida en una caja de almacenamiento en el garaje. Una pala había caído, presionaba la parte superior del contenedor, en ángulo que evitaba que la caja se abriera. Cuando la abrió, Emma parecía pálida y asustada, lágrimas secas se aferraban a sus mejillas rojas y líneas marcaban sus grandes ojos verdes. Regina no perdió tiempo en recogerla y abrazarla.

–Oh, gracias a Dios, estás bien –suspiró Regina.

–Me quedé atrapada. No podía salir y estaba muy oscuro y frío –Emma hizo un mohín mientras se aferraba a Regina, casi estrangulándola. Se estremeció contra el cuerpo de Regina.

–Está bien, cariño. Está bien –frotó la espalda de Emma para su comodidad.

–Me asusté… tuve un accidente.

Ante la mención de eso, Regina pudo sentir que la niña estaba, de hecho, mojada. A ella ni siquiera le importaba. Sostuvo a Emma más fuerte. Podría arreglar la ropa de ambas más tarde con magia. Emma sorbió la nariz y presionó su rostro contra el hombro de Regina.

–Está bien. Te limpiaremos y te pondremos cálida, ¿de acuerdo? –dijo Regina. Emma asintió y se aferró a Regina con fuerza.

La pequeña Emma se bañó y se le permitió ver algunos dibujos animados. Continuó aferrándose a Regina todo el tiempo. Regina le acarició la cabeza, le frotó la espalda y le susurró palabras de seguridad a Emma. Estuvo bien hasta que Regina tuvo que comenzar la cena y Emma todavía no quería dejarla ir.

–Emma, Duckie puede sentarse contigo –dijo Regina, presionando el juguete contra el pecho de Emma.

–Duckie es demasiado pequeño –se quejó Emma.

Regina miró por encima del sofá. –Pero, Henry no es pequeño. Se sentará contigo.

Emma se giró para mirar a Henry, quien sonrió. –Me sentaré contigo, Emma. Puedes enseñarme decirme sobre las caricaturas.

Emma frunció un poco el ceño y entrecerró la mirada sobre él. –¿Y no intentarás cambiar el canal?

–No. ¡Quiero ver esto!–Henry sonrió.

Emma miró hacia Regina. –Quiero que mires.

–Lo sé, pero tengo que preparar la cena, cariño. Todos tenemos que comer, ¿verdad? –Regina señaló. –Te prepararé chocolate caliente a ti y a Henry después de la cena, podrás comer más pastel –Emma hizo un puchero, pero asintió y soltó a Regina.

Regina le sonrió a Henry, complacida de que ayudara. Solo esperaba que no se metieran en otra pelea. Henry no estaba acostumbrado a los niños pequeños, después de todo, y ella no estaba segura de qué esperar, incluso después de su conversación.

Como recompensa, Regina preparó una de las cenas favoritas de Henry, pollo melaza. Emma no estaba impresionada cuando se sentó en la mesa. Pico el pollo, el arroz, las verduras y el pan con la frente arrugada mientras lo hacía. Era como si nunca hubiera visto algo así y pensaba que merecía ser estudiado en vez de ser comido.

–Emma, está bien. Solo come –declaró Henry antes de comer un poco de pollo. Mojó su pan y lo mordió antes de poner pollo en su boca.

Emma lo miró un poco más y luego miró a Regina. Regina hizo una demostración de comer un bocado delicado mientras sonreía. Emma tomó un poco y lo probó. Haciendo una mueca y moviendo la boca, no le gustó. Rápidamente dejó caer el tenedor y sacudió la cabeza.

–Vamos, Emma. Ni siquiera tomaste un bocado. Es realmente bueno –insistió Henry, poniendo un gran trozo de comida en su boca.

–Henry –lo regañó Regina.

–Lo siento, mamá –se disculpó, lo que le valió una mirada. Se rió tímidamente y terminó su bocado. –Es realmente bueno, Emma. Realmente deberías probarlo.

Emma frunció el ceño, pero la incitación de Henry la atrapó. Tomó un bocado más grande. Mientras tragaba, se encogió. Entonces, a realmente no le gustaba la comida. Por supuesto, podría haber sido demasiado elaborado para ella considerando la comida a la que estaba acostumbrada. La Emma adulta probablemente habría tragado toda la comida y pedido un segundo plato, posiblemente sin ni siquiera probarla.

–Es extraño. En Nueva York, comimos eso todo el tiempo –dijo Henry con una pequeña arruga en la frente.

–Los gustos cambian con los años, Henry –respondió Regina. Se giró hacia Emma. –¿Tratarás de comer un poco, cariño? ¿Al menos por mí?

Haciendo pucheros, Emma asintió. Lo intentó, pero después de un par de mordidas, Emma estaba realmente verde. Henry parecía un poco preocupado.

–Emma, puedes parar –dijo Regina.

–Pero... –Emma sacudió la cabeza.

–Puedes parar. Claramente no te gusta la comida. No te obligaré –dijo Regina.

–Um... yo... –Emma quería decir algo, pero no parecía encontrar las palabras. Regina podía adivinar.

–Tendrás algo más para comer –dijo Regina.

Emma levantó la vista. –¿Si?

–Sí. Te prepararé otra cosa. ¿Qué te gustaría? –Preguntó Regina. Había venido de un hogar donde, si no se cenaba, se iba a la cama con hambre… después de ser obligada a sentarse en la mesa la mayor parte de la noche para obligarla a comer. Asumió que Emma había estado en un hogar similar al menos una vez, por lo que se sorprendió al saber que todavía podría comer algo.

–¡Rollos de mantequilla de maní! –sonrió Emma.

Regina se rió entre dientes. –Oh, te gustan esos, ¿hmm? –Para el refrigerio hoy, Regina le había dado a Emma frutas cortadas para parecerse a pequeños animales, pollos, conejitos y demás. Los había comido, pero no con la misma sonrisa que cuando comió los rollos de mantequilla de maní. Regina no lo había pensado en ese momento.

Emma asintió y Henry levantó una ceja. –¿Qué son los rollos de mantequilla de maní?

–Ya verás.

Regina dejó su comida para atender a Emma y su pedido. Le preparó un plato de mantequilla de maní y rollos de gelatina, así como una pequeña ensalada de frutas, asegurándose de que los pedazos fueran de un buen tamaño como para que Emma los agarrara con sus palillos. Henry había terminado con su comida cuando regresó.

–Nunca los hiciste para mí cuando era pequeño –dijo Henry. Sus ojos parecían un poco heridos.

Emma sonrió una vez más mientras comenzaba a comer. Regina creía que era en parte porque amaba los rollos y también porque era algo que Regina solo había hecho por ella hasta donde sabía. Regina volvió a sentarse.

–Acabo de enterarme, Henry –le aseguró Regina.

Henry no parecía convencido. –Oye, Emma, ¿Podría probar uno?

Emma frunció el ceño y dudó hasta el punto de que Regina pensó que podría tener que intervenir, pero Emma hizo lo correcto sin presionar. Empujó la bandeja un poco hacia Henry y le dejó tener uno.

–Deberías comerlos con los palillos –sugirió Emma, sosteniendo su par.

–Henry, no comas demasiados. Recuerda, es la cena de Emma –dijo Regina.

Henry asintió, pero fue a la cocina a buscar sus propios palillos. Compartió la cena de Emma con ella y se rieron por las algo mientras Regina limpiaba por ella y Henry. Una vez que terminaron, fueron a la sala de estar donde Henry veía caricaturas con Emma y jugaban juntos con los espectáculos interactivos, alentando a Emma a aprender lo que estaban enseñando. Emma estuvo en la sala un rato más desde que ya se había bañado, pero, finalmente se acostó.

–Quiero quedarme despierta –bostezó Emma mientras Regina la llevaba a su habitación. A pesar de sus palabras, tenía la cabeza sobre el hombro de Regina y se estaba quedando dormida.

–Verás a Henry mañana. Es la hora de dormir de Duckie y tiene mucho sueño. Sabes que no puede dormir sin ti –susurró Regina, frotando la espalda de Emma.

–Duckie puede mantenerse despierto... –bostezó de nuevo.

Regina solo se rió entre dientes. Metió a Emma en la cama con Duckie y Princesa, el cachorro. Se leyeron historias y pronto Emma estaba dormida. No se aferró a Regina tanto tiempo esa noche, así que pudo pasar algún tiempo con Henry antes de que él tuviera que irse a la cama.

–Creo que ahora le agrado –dijo Henry con una sonrisa orgullosa.

–Creo que tienes razón. Quería seguir aquí contigo –informó Regina.

Sus ojos brillaron un poco por la noticia. –Está bien, pero extraño a la vieja Emma.

–Por supuesto que sí, Henry. Quieres a tu... madre. No una hermana –Regina sintió que le habían dado un puñetazo en el estómago por admitir que Emma era la madre de Henry, pero la mujer había criado a Henry durante un año. Sí, se sentía como una gota en un cubo comparándolo con sus diez años, pero Henry parecía estar bien. Sin mencionar que, gracias a sus recuerdos falsos, Henry probablemente se sentiría así por el resto de su vida. Para él, Emma era tanto su madre como Regina, en mente y corazón.

Henry arrugó la cara hacia arriba. –¿Hermana?

–Bueno, supuse que era así como la mirabas.

Henry sacudió la cabeza. –Realmente no lo había pensado de esa manera–. Estuvo en silencio por un momento y luego la miró con curiosidad. –¿Piensas en ella como una hija?

–No seas ridículo, Henry –se burló Regina. Emma seguía siendo la señorita Swan, una espina en su costado y posiblemente el ser humano más irritante y molesto de la Tierra. Sin importar la forma en que estuviera, Emma Swan siempre sería esas cosas.

Henry se rió entre dientes y sus ojos parecían divertidos por algo. Volvió su atención a su juego. Regina decidió no presionarlo sobre lo que estaba pasando por su mente.

-8-8-8-8-

Regina sintió algo tirando de su brazo. Su primer instinto fue apartarse y meterse más en sus cobijas, pero luego recordó que tenía dos niños en la casa. Al abrir un ojo, vio un cabello rubio salvaje y unos tristes ojos verdes mirándola.

–Emma, ¿qué pasa? –Preguntó Regina.

–Um... Duckie se asustó –respondió Emma en voz baja.

–Oh, Duckie se asustó, ¿hmm? –Regina se sentó y miró a la niña, sospechando de una pesadilla. –¿Duckie tuvo un accidente también?– Solo podía suponer que si el sueño había asustado lo suficiente a Emma como para despertarla, también habría un charco en la cama. Comprobó la hora para ver que era la una de la mañana, Regina se frotó la cara.

Asintiendo, Emma se miró los pies. –Duckie lo tuvo.

–Bueno, tendremos que limpiar a Duckie y a ti, si también te atrapó.

Emma asintió con la cabeza. Había un pequeño charco en la cama. Regina desnudó la cama y limpió todo, incluidos Emma y Duckie. Emma también había logrado rasgar su pijama nuevamente, por lo que más ropa nueva necesitaba ser comprada sin importar qué. Volvió a meter a Emma en la cama y le leyó otra historia hasta que Emma volvió a dormirse.

Regina regresó a la cama una vez que Emma se durmió. La cabeza de Regina apenas golpeó la almohada antes de sentir que tiraba de sus mantas. Al abrir un ojo, volvió a ver el cabello rubio.

–¿Sí, Emma?

–Duckie tuvo una pesadilla –respondió Emma.

–UH huh

–Duckie estaba atrapado en la caja.

Regina asintió con la cabeza. –Bueno, Duckie ya no está atrapado en la caja. No debe tener miedo de eso.

–Lo sé, pero estaba oscuro. ¿Puedo... quiero decir, podemos, nosotros y Duckie...

Sabía a dónde iba eso. –Puedes dormir aquí.

Emma se rió y no perdió el tiempo arrastrándose en la cama. Regina movió las cobijas para ayudar. Emma se acurrucó cerca de ella. Regina se tensó, pero Emma suspiró y se durmió casi de inmediato. Regina ahora estaba completamente despierta.

Habían pasado muchos años desde que un niño dormía junto a Regina. Fue relajante de alguna manera. Le recordó cuando Henry pensaba que estar a su lado era el lugar más seguro de la Tierra. Sentía que ese tiempo nunca volvería. Habían pasado por demasiado y ahora era demasiado viejo. Era agradable volver a ser el lugar seguro de alguien.

Por supuesto, era extraño que se tratara de la señorita Swan acurrucada contra ella. Se encontró preguntándose qué pensaría Emma de esto. ¿Qué pasaría cuando Emma volviera a la normalidad? Quiso decir eso para ambas.

Gracias a cuidar de la pequeña alborotadora, Regina dudaba que pudiera volver a su justa indignación. Parte de ella temía que cada vez que mirara a la señorita Swan, ahora lo primero que vería, tal vez lo único que vería, era esta querida niña. Nunca podría volver a estar enojada con Emma. El pensamiento la enfureció.

-8-8-8-8-

Al día siguiente, Regina regresó a la oficina con Emma. La niña coloreó y practicó su escritura. Después de almorzar en Granny's, Emma parecía un poco inquieta. Vagó por la oficina, inspeccionando y tocando todo. Una vez derribó un par de cosas, Regina se dio cuenta de que era hora de intentar otra cosa.

–Emma, ¿qué tal si vamos al parque? –Sugirió Regina con una sonrisa. No se sentía tan entusiasmada como parecía, pero podría ayudar a Emma.

Emma gruñó, lo cual no era la reacción que Regina esperaba. Era más allá de estar inquieta entonces. Regina salió de detrás de su escritorio y se acercó a Emma.

–¿Qué pasa, cariño? –Preguntó Regina, pasando su mano por el cabello de Emma. En lugar de cintas, hoy había puesto algunos clips decorativos, que a Emma le gustaban tanto como sus cintas.

–Henry fue a la escuela –dijo Emma.

–Sí, Henry tiene escuela –. Se enteró de repente que era muy popular porque había visto el mundo exterior. Era fue un paso delante de su estatus social por ser el hijo de la Salvadora y también el hijo de la Reina Malvada.

Los ojos de Emma se dirigieron al suelo y tocó el azulejo. –¿Por qué yo no voy?

Las cejas de Regina se fruncieron más juntas. –¿Por qué no vas a dónde?

–A la escuela.

–Oh, cariño, ¿quieres ir a la escuela?

Emma asintió –La última vez que no fui... me enviaron a la casa grupal.

–Oh –Regina no había pensado en eso. Emma necesitaba tanta estabilidad como pudiera, incluso si esto iba a terminar en un par de días. –Te digo qué, iremos, te registraremos y comenzarás la próxima semana, ¿de acuerdo?

Emma asintió nuevamente. –¿Duckie también?

Regina se aseguró de sonreír alegremente. –Por supuesto, Duckie también.

–¿Princesa también?

Regina hizo una mueca exagerada. –No creo que los cachorros estén permitidos en la escuela.

–Pero, ¿Duckie puede venir definitivamente?

–Sí, Duckie puede. Iremos mañana temprano y te registraremos, ¿de acuerdo?

–Si –Emma sonrió y parecía absolutamente preciosa. –Está bien, entonces podemos ir al parque hoy, ¿verdad?

Regina se rio. –Sí, todavía podemos ir al parque hoy. Vamos.

–Si.

Emma se apresuró a limpiar su desorden sin necesidad de que se lo dijeran. Regina terminó un par de documentos. Una vez todo se enderezó, Emma tomó la mano de Regina, haciéndole saber que era hora de irse. Salieron de la oficina.

–Camille, Emma y yo nos iremos el resto del día –informó Regina a su asistente.

Camille asintió con la cabeza. –Está bien, señora.

–Reprograma mi horario para mañana y luego puedes irte. Dudo que haya emergencias.

Camille asintió nuevamente. –Adiós, Emma–

–¡Adiós, Cammy! –Emma se despidió mientras ella y Regina se iban.

La pareja llegó al parque en pocos minutos en coche. Cuando llegaron al parque, Regina necesitaba hablar con Emma, ya que tenía la sensación de que la niña sería un poco salvaje. No estaba segura si Emma alguna vez había tenido la charla de "cuidado con los extraños", no es que alguien se atreviera a tocar a Emma de todas maneras, especialmente porque era de conocimiento común que estaba bajo el cuidado de Regina.

–Está bien, Emma, antes de ir al patio de recreo, necesito que sepas que no debes hablar con ningún extraño –dijo Regina, apretando un poco más el abrigo de Emma. No hacía mucho frío, pero quería asegurarse de que Emma no se enfermara. Lo último que necesitaba era que Emma se convirtiera en adulta en unos días mientras sufría gripe, ya que Regina estaba segura de que la familia Encantador encontraría otra excusa para dejar a la rubia con ella.

–No hablar con extraños –Emma asintió con la cabeza.

–No tomes nada de extraños ni vayas a ningún lado con extraños.

–No extraños –repitió Emma.

–Quédate donde pueda verte y puedas verme –Dudaba que fuera necesario decirlo, pero siempre era mejor decirlo a pensar que era un hecho.

–Bueno.

–Por favor, trata de no estropear tu ropa bonita.

Los ojos verdes se abrieron y Emma sacudió la cabeza frenéticamente. –No quiero estropear mi ropa bonita.

–Entonces ten cuidado. ¿De acuerdo?

Regina desató a Emma en el patio de recreo. Probablemente era la niña más grande, pero era del tamaño del resto de los niños pequeños. Los otros niños estaban en la escuela. Emma jugaba sola, trepando y deslizándose por los juegos. Finalmente, corrió hacia Regina, quien estaba estacionada en un banco, y le entregó a la alcaldesa a Duckie. Lo había dejado caer un par de veces y necesitaría lavarse.

–No quiero que Duckie se lastime –explicó Emma y se fue antes de que Regina pudiera responder. Regina sonrió. Era adorable No podía entender cómo Emma, incluso ahora, tenía un corazón bastante grande, cuidando de su pequeño juguete, que también parecía ser su mejor amigo.

Emma corrió de vuelta al área de juegos. Las pocas personas que estaban allí observaron a Emma y a Regina. Parecían estar esperando algo, pero Regina no estaba segura. Tal vez esperaban que usara magia y le causara un –accidente– a Emma. Tal vez pensaron que Emma volvería a cambiar en este momento, un momento muy inconveniente. Quizás pensaron que era extraño que Regina trajera a la pequeña Emma al patio de recreo. Cualquiera sea la razón, la observaron y Regina lo odió.

_Todas estas personas son buenos espectadores_. Observaron y juzgaron, pero nunca lo hicieron algo por sí mismos. Esperaron que otros se ensuciaran las manos. Eran excelentes ovejas, lo que explicaba su afición por David.

Regina salió de sus pensamientos cuando Emma se cayó del pasamanos, aterrizando sobre su hombro. Regina se acercó a Emma antes de darse cuenta de lo que sucedió. Regina se inclinó para inspeccionar a la niña y sacudió el abrigo con un suave movimiento de la mano.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó Regina.

Emma se quejó. –Sí, solo chasqueé mis dientes

–Caíste bastante fuerte sobre tu hombro. ¿Te duele? –Regina colocó una tierna mano en la parte del cuerpo antes mencionada. Emma siseó.

–Un poco, pero estoy bien. ¡No quiero irme todavía!

Regina le dio a la chica un vistazo rápido. Se veía bien, a pesar de que su nariz y mejillas estaban un poco rosas. –No tenemos que irnos, pero necesito que tengas cuidado. No quiero que te lastimes, ¿de acuerdo?

Emma asintió y salió corriendo con la resistencia que uno solo podía esperar de un niño. Regina recogió un par de pinzas para el cabello que habían caído del cabello de Emma y luego regresó a su espacio en el banco. Todo iba bien. Emma se movió un poco más despacio, pero no mostró signos de lesiones. Su ropa estaba un poco desordenada, pero nada estaba roto, y sus zapatos permanecieron sin raspones. Su cabello requeriría un poco de cepillado, pero ambas disfrutarían eso.

El día empeoró cuando un pequeño cuerpo familiar ingresó al patio de recreo. Roland fue justo a los toboganes. Regina miró en la dirección de donde venía y vio a sus padres acercarse. Ella suspiró.

–Nunca es fácil –murmuró Regina. Sin embargo, tomaría eso con gracia y dignidad. Si no le decían nada, no les diría nada.

Robin y Marian no parecieron notar a Regina hasta que estuvieron casi en el patio de juegos. Se detuvieron cuando la vieron, pero luego se sentaron lejos de ella en un banco vacío. Regina se centró en Emma, pero notó que Robin y Marian la miraban tanto como a su hijo. Regina resistió el impulso de estrangularlos mágicamente a ambos por actuar como si hubiera hecho algo mal.

Se sorprendió de no sentir ninguna otra emoción además de molestia al ver a Robin y su esposa. No había mucho apego allí, no importaba cuánto intentara desenterrarlo. Durante el tiempo que había estado viendo a Robin Hood, perdió toda emoción relacionada con él y su esposa. Tal vez estaba agotada de todo.

Después de todo, tenía que lidiar con Emma, el regreso de Henry, la muerte de Zelena e incluso el hecho de que ya no tenía una enemiga mortal en Blanca Nieves. Tal vez no podía manejarlo todo y su cerebro lo reconoció. Había sucedido antes cuando trataba con demasiadas cosas a la vez y todo lo que podía hacer era apagarse emocionalmente. Pero, esto no era lo mismo.

Sentía muchas cosas, especialmente con Henry en casa. La alegría y el amor de solo ver a su hijo era algo sin medida. Ser capaz de tocarlo y abrazarlo era más que cualquier cosa que pudiera explicar. El hecho que sonriera y hablara con ella era algo que pensó que había perdido hace mucho tiempo, pero que regresaran las hacía más valiosas. Entonces, no, no estaba emocionalmente apagada.

Incluso con la pequeña Emma, se encontraba pisando un mar de emociones. Era preocupante, pero decente, casi encantador a veces. Quizás simplemente no había espacio para Robin. O peor, tal vez había habido tan poco para empezar y solo se había engañado a sí misma para creer lo contrario, queriendo algo bueno en su vida en ese momento. Tal vez forcé algo para estar allí.

Había querido creer en el polvo de duendecillos, creer que le habían destinado algo bueno. Pero, tal vez eso era infantil, incluso para alguien del Bosque Encantado. Sabía que tenía que trabajar por todo lo que tenía en la vida y, sinceramente, prefería eso para la mayoría de las cosas. El amor destinado parecía vacío. Sabía por Daniel que el amor no funcionaba así. Su amor, incluso si era solo amor de adolescentes, había tomado tiempo y cuidado. Tuvieron que trabajar en ello para que creciera_. No, definitivamente puse demasiado fe en polvo de duendecillos. Una parte de ella tenía esa esperanza_, creyendo algo que sabía que era falso.

Regina salió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó a Roland gritar. Levantó la vista justo a tiempo para ver al niño caer sobre la goma dura. Emma se cernía sobre él, frunciendo el ceño.

–¡No puedes hablar de Regina así! –bufó Emma, sacudiendo su puño.

–Emma –llamó Regina cuando ella y los padres de Roland se apresuraron a la escena. –Emma, no debes golpear a los otros niños.

–¡Es grosero, Regina! –Emma gruñó, señalando al niño que lloraba. Roland corrió hacia sus padres y se arrojó a los brazos de su padre.

–Era obvio que ibas a convertir a Emma en una pequeña matona –acusó Marian a Regina, mirando a la ex reina como si hubiera sido ella quien empujó a Roland.

Regina fulminó con la mirada a la mujer –Emma no es una matona –sus ojos desafiaron a Marian a contradecirla.

–Regina, él dijo cosas malas –Emma continuó frunciendo el ceño y señalando a Roland mientras se acurrucaba cerca de la alcaldesa.

–Está bien –Regina intentó asegurarle, frotando la espalda de la pequeña Emma.

–¡No, no lo está! Dijo... dijo... dijo... –Lágrimas estaban ahora en los ojos de Emma y estaba claramente molesta, con el pecho agitado. –¡Dijo que eras una mala persona y no lo eres!

Internamente, Regina se estremeció, pero miró a la familia –Hood– con ojos fríos. –Ya veo. Por lo tanto, se han tomado el tiempo de demonizarme con el niño cuya vida salvé y no fui más que amable en todo el tiempo desde que lo conocí. Eso es respetable. Pero, ¿por qué debería esperar menos de los forajidos?

–Regina –Robin intentó objetar.

–Está bastante, bien –dijo Regina bruscamente y dirigió su atención a Emma. –No puedes andar empujando niños en el patio de juegos, independientemente de lo que digan sobre mí. ¿Entiendes?

–¡Pero no eres mala! –gritó Emma. –¡Eres amable y él fue malo!

Regina tomó a la niña molesta en sus brazos y se la llevó, sin mirar atrás, ni a Robin y su familia. No le importaban. Llevó a Emma al auto, donde la rubia lloró durante casi cinco minutos y todo lo que Regina pudo hacer fue tratar de calmarla con palabras suaves y toques tranquilos. Hipó y agarró con fuerza el abrigo de Regina como un salvavidas. Cuando finalmente se detuvo, permaneció acurrucada contra Regina.

–¿Lista para ir a casa, cariño? –Regina preguntó en voz baja, pasando el pulgar sobre las mejillas sonrojadas de Emma.

–Sí, por favor –respondió. Había escuchado a Henry decirlo anoche.

Regina sonrió ante la respuesta y apartó el cabello de Emma de su cara. Emma se abrochó el cinturón y se sentó en silencio mientras salían del parque. La radio sonaba, pero Emma no cantaba ni se movía al ritmo.

Regresaron a casa y terminaron en el sofá. Emma estaba un poco apagada y solo quería que Regina le leyera, con lo que Regina estaba bien. También tuvo la oportunidad de cepillar el cabello de Emma para domarlo un poco. Emma solo se quedó quieta por un momento antes de que prácticamente volviera a empujar el libro en la mano de Regina.

–Duckie realmente quiere escuchar el final –murmuró Emma, con los ojos en su juguete, que había abrazado cerca de su pecho.

–Por supuesto –Regina continuó leyendo.

Cuando entró Henry, se hizo cargo de la lectura y Regina les preparó un bocadillo. Hizo mariquitas con galletas, usando queso crema, tomates cherry y aceitunas. También hizo tortugas de manzana, usando manzanas y uvas verdes. Emma tenía una debilidad por la mantequilla de maní, por lo que puso un poco en una taza para ella en caso de que quisiera mojar sus manzanas. Fue una noche agradable, pero Emma no recuperó su energía habitual.

-8-8-8-8-

–Emma dijo que tuvieron un encuentro con Robin Hood y su familia –dijo Henry mientras él y Regina compartían el sofá. Acababa de acostar a Emma y ahora tenía un libro en su regazo. Él jugaba videojuegos, pero su enfoque parecía estar más en ella que en la televisión.

Regina mantuvo su atención en el libro que leía. –No fue nada.

–Confesó haber empujado a Roland. Dijo que parecía agradable y pensó que podría ser su amigo, pero luego te señaló y dijo que eras mala. No le gustó eso –explicó Henry.

–Asumí lo mismo –luego se lo quitó de la cabeza, sin querer pensar en cómo Roland se había vuelto en contra ella. Independientemente de sus emociones hacia Robin y Marian, todavía le gustaba Roland y, aunque sabía que nunca tendrían una relación real, habría sido agradable que al menos, aún le gustara.

Henry la miró hasta que ella se dio cuenta. –¿Estás bien? Quiero decir, estaba molesta, pero dijo que no fueron muy amables contigo.

Regina lo desestimó. –Tengo asuntos más urgentes que atender que preocuparme por lo que Robin y su gente piensan de mí.

Se giró y la miró directamente. –Mamá, dijeron que era tu verdadero amor o algo así. O al menos pensaste que lo era.

Desestimó también eso. –Sí, y ahora lo he superado. El verdadero amor está sobrevalorado. Después de todo, mira quién persigue a Emma –el verdadero amor, el destino e incluso la magia comenzaban a parecerle menos atractivos a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

Henry rió por lo bajo. –Hook está bien.

Regina puso los ojos en blanco. Hook estaba tan _–bien– _que no había ido a ver a Emma, no había llamado para preguntar por ella y probablemente los estaba evitando activamente cuando estaban afuera. No era de utilidad cuando era una niña, después de todo. Por supuesto, considerando que no tenía sus recuerdos, en el momento en que viera a Hook, probablemente asumiría que era raro. Habría tenido razón si lo hubiera hecho.

–¿Estás segura de que estás bien? –Henry preguntó con preocupación en su voz. –Quiero decir, está bien que estés herida. Puedes decirme si lo estás.

Ella sonrió un poco. –Aprecio la preocupación, Henry, pero estoy bien.

–¿Estás segura?

–Honestamente, Henry, debo estarlo. No sentí nada cuando lo vi, ni siquiera enojo con tu otra madre por lo que había hecho. Así que ya lo supere.

Henry hizo un ruido y le dirigió una mirada que no pudo descifrar, pero no insistió en el tema. En cambio, pasó el poco tiempo que le quedaba para estar despierto viendo un programa que le gustaba. Leyó su libro y se deleitó con el hecho de que le contó la verdad a su hijo, a pesar de que realmente no quería compartir eso con él. Luego, ambos se retiraron por la noche.

En medio de la noche, Regina se despertó nuevamente tirando de sus mantas. Supo que era Emma esta vez de inmediato. Abrió un ojo para ver a Emma llorosa junto a su cama.

–¿Sí, Emma?– Regina preguntó.

–Lo siento por pelear –su voz era baja y temblorosa.

–Está bien, cariño.

Sollozo. –Entonces, no me envíes lejos, ¿de acuerdo?

La ceja de Regina se levantó. –¿Enviarle lejos?

Emma asintió y la miró con sus grandes y verdes ojos verdes. –Sí, no me envíes lejos. Sé que pelear es malo y sé que me regresan por cosas malas, así que no me envíes lejos. Nunca pelearé de nuevo, ¿está bien? No seré mala. Seré muy buena, pero no me lleves lejos.

El corazón de Regina se apretó en su pecho. Seré realmente buena... Dios mío, podía escucharse a sí misma en esas palabras, suplicándole a su madre. No deberían lastimarla tanto como lo hizo. La afectó en lugares que había tratado de sellar, pero Emma, la pequeña Emma, había superado las grietas.

–Cariño, no te enviaré lejos. No diría que hiciste algo malo –Regina intentó asegurarle. Honestamente se sintió un poco halagada de que Emma hubiera defendido su honor. Lástima que lo hiciera con un niño que le agradaba y no hacía padre duro.

–Pelear es malo. Sé que lo es, pero no seré mala.

–Definitivamente hiciste un mal movimiento, Emma, pero luego hiciste un buen movimiento al hablarme sobre eso, como se supone que debes hacerlo.

Emma asintió con la cabeza. –Mi mejor movimiento.

–Sí, ciertamente lo fue. Puedes quedarte conmigo y Henry todo el tiempo que quieras, está bien –prometió Regina, estirando la mano para acariciarle la mejilla.

Emma se apretó contra la mano de Regina, pero su rostro seguía triste. –Tuve un sueño... Me obligaste a irme.

–Nunca lo haría.

–Y luego desapareciste y estaba sola

–No voy a desaparecer.

–¿Puedo…?

Regina levantó las cobijas y Emma no perdió el tiempo en arrastrarse en la cama. Tenía a Duckie y a Princesa con ella, pero los dejó a un lado. Se acurrucó contra el costado de Regina, descansando su cabeza sobre su hombro. Regina la rodeó con un brazo y besó la parte superior de su cabeza.

-8-8-8-8-

La noche siguiente, Emma no despertó a Regina cuando se metió en la cama. Regina se despertó en medio de la noche para encontrar a la niña dormida a su lado. Simplemente volvió a dormir.

-8-8-8-8-

La próxima vez: la semana ha terminado.


	4. Chapter 4

No soy dueña de estos personajes.

4: Menos defectos.

Emma se despertó sintiéndose mareada y desorientada. Sin embargo, su cama nunca se había sentido tan cómoda. También se sentía tranquila, cálida y segura. No eran cosas a las que estaba acostumbrada, pero descubrió que podía acostumbrarse. Y luego recordó por qué se sentía así. Levantó su cabeza, para ver a Regina descansando tranquilamente a su lado. La visión de Regina hizo que Emma sintiera tantas cosas, casi todas maravillosas, pero hubo un poco de remordimiento y también confusión.

_¿Por qué demonios Regina hizo todo esto por mí?_ Emma no tenía respuestas más allá de la antigua excusa de Henry. Henry le había sugerido a Regina que se ocupara de ella, pero Regina no lo sabía cuándo había aceptado a Emma. Emma estaba segura de que podría vivir mil años y nunca entendería completamente a Regina Mills.

Pero, ahora, sentía que tampoco se entendía completamente a sí misma. O tal vez ahora se entendía mejor que nunca. Fuera lo que fuera, no quería moverse de ese lugar porque sentía seguridad en un nivel que nunca había conocido. Por una vez en su vida, no sintió la necesidad de moverse, huir o buscar. Estaba tranquila por dentro y era todo lo que necesitaba.

Emma no estaba segura de haberse sentido tan estable, excepto en su año en Nueva York con Henry. Se preguntó si por eso había considerado regresar, persiguiendo el sentimiento. Pensó que era la ubicación. Y, tal vez era la ubicación, ya que cuando se encontraba aquí y se sentía... como en casa.

Cuando Regina hizo un ruido, una señal de que se estaba despertando, Emma la agarró con más fuerza. No quería que Regina se cayera de la cama cuando se despertara y se encontrara en los brazos de la salvadora ahora adulta. Los ojos de Regina se abrieron y por un momento fue lo más asombroso que Emma había visto hasta que se llenaron de pánico.

–¡Señorita Swan! –Regina saltó, tratando de alejarse de la situación.

–No, por favor –dijo Emma, atrayendo a Regina hacia ella. –Por favor –necesitaba que Regina se quedara ahí, se quedara con ella. Necesitaba descubrir qué estaba pasando ahora y solo podía hacer eso con Regina allí.

Regina logró fingir estar tranquila, pero Emma podía sentir los latidos de su corazón mientras descaradamente apoyaba su cabeza contra el pecho de Regina. Después de unos segundos silenciosos, el corazón de Regina se asentó en un ritmo adecuado, un sonido que le había dado a Emma tres noches de sueño sin pesadillas. Eso era raro incluso en su edad adulta, pero inaudito cuando era una niña.

Ese pensamiento hizo que Emma acariciara el costado de Regina. La alcaldesa se tensó, pero no dijo nada. Respirando hondo, Regina intentó relajarse. Emma apreció el intento. Pero, _¿por qué demonios Regina es tan amable conmigo?_ Ya debería haberme echado, literalmente.

–La magia finalmente se desvaneció –Regina señaló lo obvio, más que probable sin estar segura de qué más hacer. Sus palabras perturbaron los pensamientos de Emma.

–Sí. Será bueno poder alcanzar de nuevo el mostrador –comentó Emma con una media sonrisa. Apostó que parecía tan incómoda como se sentía. –Regina... –Su tono era serio.

Regina se negó a mirarla. –No tienes que hacerlo.

–Debo hacerlo. No tienes idea de lo que hiciste por mí. Necesitas saberlo.

–Simplemente fui la niñera de una pareja que conozco –insistió Regina, intentando alejarse del apretón de Emma, aunque no realmente. Si hubiera querido escapar, lo habría hecho.

Emma la apretó más fuerte y Regina se acomodó una vez más. –Hiciste mucho más que eso, Regina. Sé que fue esta semana, pero todo lo que hiciste por mí en realidad parece que sucedió cuando tenía seis años, como si hubiera pasado hace años y algo cambió dentro de mí.

–¿Puedes decir eso en los pocos minutos que han pasado desde que despertaste? –Regina sonaba bastante escéptica.

–Sé que suena loco, pero puedo sentirlo –Emma movió una mano, frotando el centro de su pecho por un momento. –Me siento menos... no sé, revuelta por dentro, menos sospechosa y menos... bueno, dolida. Siento que algunas cicatrices dentro de mí realmente se curaron.

Regina movió la boca. –¿En serio? Entonces, ¿crees que es bueno que tenga en mi conocimiento que te hiciste del baño encima cinco veces la semana pasada?

Emma gruñó. Bien, eso era bastante vergonzoso. Pero no terrible. Ciertamente no era el final de su vida. Además, dudaba que Regina alguna vez usara la información en su contra. Confiaba en Regina, con todo su ser, y eso era un síntoma de su semana juntas... bueno, tal vez era más que eso. Tal vez la semana había permitido que creciera la confianza. Después de todo, antes de esto, Regina le había dado tanto a Henry como una vida en Nueva York. Regina le había dado tanto y sentía que esta semana había despertado el conocimiento y los sentimientos que eso había conllevado, cambiando todo.

–Me oriné encima hasta que tuve diez años –confesó Emma. –Fue una de las razones por las que la gente siempre me regresaba.

Regina suspiró y permaneció en silencio durante mucho tiempo, hasta el punto de que casi se sintió incómoda. –Me pasó una vez.

Los ojos verdes entrecerraron un poco mientras Emma buscaba en la cara de Regina. –¿Una vez?

Regina frunció el ceño un poco. –Mi madre descubrió mis cobijas sucias, a pesar de que mi niñera intentó esconderlas.

–¿Que te hizo?

Regina tragó tan fuerte que sonó como si rebotara en las paredes. –Se aseguró de que entendiera que nunca volviera a suceder –Su voz era baja y sombría.

Emma no tuvo que adivinar lo que pasó. Había conocido a Cora, después de todo. No era sorprendente descubrir que reaccionó mal debido a que Regina había tenido un accidente.

–¿Cuántos años tenías? –Preguntó Emma, abrazando a Regina un poco más fuerte. Quería que Regina entendiera que podía estar allí para ella tal como Regina lo había estado. Podría devolverle el favor y podrían hacerse sentir seguras. Podría traer un poco de brillo al mundo de Regina.

–Cuatro, pero lo recuerdo vívidamente. Nunca más me atreví a tener un accidente, pero el problema surgió de diferentes maneras.

–¿Cómo qué? –Emma quería llevar el peso del trauma de Regina con ella, como Regina llevaba el suyo. Esperaba que Regina entendiera eso. No por equivalencia, sino por una especie de vínculo, que iba más allá de la semana pasada.

Suspirando fuertemente, Regina se retorció un poco. –Fui sonámbula durante la mayor parte de mi infancia. Era una vergüenza ser así en el viejo mundo. Existía la creencia de que estabas poseído por demonios, magia oscura o alguna tontería. Pero, cuando mi madre trataba de... corregirlo, yo solo empeoré. Por supuesto, cuanto peor me puse, más se enfurecía, lo que la llevó a hacer otras cosas que no implicaban corregir el problema del sonambulismo .

El intercambió la hizo sentir como si Regina entendiera. _Regina siempre entiende._ –Creo que la gente 'corrigió' mi comportamiento de manera similar, pero no tuvieron que tenerme cerca como lo hizo tu madre. Después de un tiempo, simplemente se rindieron y me devolvieron. Pero, hubo una excepción, tú, estas en mis recuerdos. Hiciste que la humanidad apestara un poco menos para mí.

Había algo dentro de Emma ahora. No estaba segura de qué era, pero podía sentirlo. Por eso no quería correr, porque se sentía estable. Era algo que la hacía creer un poco más de lo que solía y estaba allí porque Emma, de seis años, descubrió que no todos la iban a llevar de regreso por cada pequeña cosa. Había personas que se preocupaban, personas que la retendrían como una familia real en las buenas y en las malas. El mundo tenía un poco más de brillo ahora.

Regina sacudió la cabeza. –Sabes que sucedió la semana pasada.

Emma se frotó la frente. –Pero, como dije, en mi cabeza, todo sucedió cuando tenía seis años. Para mí, entre ser regresada y juzgada, sentí que no valía la pena el esfuerzo, pero para ti sí. Me hiciste sentir como si perteneciera y como si todo estuviera bien. No me sentía rota a tu alrededor– _No me siento tan rota como antes, maldición ahora me siento casi normal con Regina._ _Un poco raro teniendo en cuenta que hace una semana actuó como si fuera la peor persona que alguna vez haya vivido._

Regina acarició la cabeza de Emma, como lo había hecho cuando Emma era una niña. Emma dudaba que la alcaldesa lo supiera y Emma no dijo nada porque le gustaba eso. Ser acariciada por Regina la tranquilizó y ahuyentó la ansiedad, tal como sucedió cuando era niña. Se imaginó que todas esas cosas se quedarían con ella, lo que lo hizo extraño fue que parecía que le había pasado hace mucho tiempo, a pesar de que sabía que acababa de ocurrir.

–No deberían hacer que un niño se sienta roto o como si le pasara algo malo. Tú... –la voz de Regina se quebró. –Eras una niña hermosa y dulce.

Emma levantó la vista y tuvo que parpadear para alejar las lágrimas mientras miraba a Regina. – Gracias... –No sabía qué más decir –Perdón por actuar como una mocosa –Se acomodó de nuevo, esperando que Regina no dijera nada sobre su posición.

–No necesitas disculparte.

–Aun así, gracias y lo siento. No sabes lo que hiciste. Quiero decir, incluso siento que tengo confianza en mí. Ya no espero que todos me den la espalda o me traicionen. Es extraño y va en contra de todo lo que conozco, pero me siento así. ¡Tengo esperanza y es por ti! –insistió Emma. Pensó que Regina lo entendería, pero sospechaba que era difícil de entender. No lo entendía mucho y había sucedido dentro de ella. Sin embargo, Regina debería entender lo que se significaba que alguien estuviera allí para ella a los seis años.

Regina asintió con la cabeza. –Entiendo por qué recuerdas esto en un contexto de seis años, pero es extraño que tu memoria lo tome de esa manera.

Emma se encogió de hombros. –No entiendo nada de esto. Solo te digo cómo se siente –de cualquier manera, era lo mejor que podía hacer en el mejor de los casos en Storybrooke.

–No es a mí a quien debes decírmelo.*/*/*/*/

– Sí, lo es. Necesitas saberlo –Emma se sentó de nuevo, queriendo mirar a Regina a los ojos. –Lo entiendes. Sé que entiendes, lo que hiciste por mí. Este sentimiento dentro de mí, esto que me hace sentir que valgo la pena. Sí, pusiste cuando era niña, pero la yo adulta todavía lo siente –. Exhaló y sonrió. –Y es simplemente increíble.

Suspirando, Regina sacudió la cabeza. –No es nada, señorita Swan. Estas pensando todo demasiado profundo.

–No lo estoy –Emma acercó una mano a la mejilla de Regina y miró profundamente en los ojos de Regina, deseando que la mujer mayor sintiera que estaba mirando dentro de su alma. –Me hiciste sentir que importaba. No necesitaba probarte nada. No necesitaba ser de una determinada forma contigo. Solo fui yo y me aceptaste. De nuevo, sé que entiendes lo grande que es eso.

Regina se aferró a la mano de Emma. –Supongo –Era lo más cercano a una confirmación que obtendría con una obstinada Regina. Esperaba que Regina derribara las paredes nuevamente pronto.

–Yo solo... –Emma se inclinó, presionando su frente contra la de Regina. Sintió varias cosas, calidez y felicidad entre ellas, cuando Regina no se apartó. –Eres una mujer increíble, Regina. Lo siento por todo, por lastimarte y arruinar tu relación.

Regina frunció el ceño. –Idiota.

Emma se rió entre dientes, sabiendo que estaba perdonada. Había sido perdonada hace un tiempo, asumió. Un día, se burlaría de Regina al respecto, sabiendo que era su encanto infantil lo que la sacó de problemas, pero ahora no era el momento para hacerlo. Además, no quería molestar a Regina ahora mismo. Era completa y absolutamente seria sobre todo.

–Ahora eres mi lugar seguro, Regina.

–Está bien –dijo Regina, como si no fuera nada, como si no hubiera odiado a Emma hace solo una semana.

Emma entrecerró los ojos y estudió la cara de Regina. –¿Lo es? –Tal vez las paredes ya estaban caídas y Regina no estaba segura de qué hacer al respecto, por lo que sus respuestas estaban un poco fuera de lugar.

–Lo es.

Emma dejó que esas palabras vagaran por su mente por unos momentos. –¿Eso es... puedo... quiero decir, todavía es... mi hogar?

–Pensé que preferirías volver a casa de tus padres ahora.

Un ceño fruncido prácticamente se saltó en la cara de Emma. –Ellos.

–Sí, ellos.

Emma suspiró, haciendo todo lo posible por quitar el ceño fruncido. Terminó haciendo pucheros un poco. –¿Crees que ... –su ceño se arrugó mientras se detenía. –¿Hicieron lo correcto?

–Lo que creo no es importante. ¿Crees que hicieron lo correcto? –respondió Regina.

Las cejas de Emma se juntaron, arrugando aún más su ceño mientras fruncía el ceño. –Me cuidaste y eras tú. ¿Por qué no pudieron cuidarme? Podrían fácilmente haber traído a Henry aquí, por lo que no estarían cuidando a tres niños y podrían haberme cuidado, pero no lo hicieron. Duele un poco.

Regina asintió y pasó un dedo por el bíceps desnudo de Emma. –Es comprensible.

El simple toque en su piel hizo que el corazón de Emma se acelerara. –Pero, afortunadamente, mi yo de seis años no sabía que eran mis verdaderos padres. Pensé que solo eran otro grupo de personas que afirmaban ser mi mamá y mi papá. Pero, ahora... –Emma contuvo su ira, pero sentía que era seguro decirle a Regina. Ella era la mujer que sabía que se orinaba de niña y que la había abrazado durante sus pesadillas, después de todo. –¿Cuántas veces me arrojarán esas personas? –gruñó.

Regina suspiró. –Creo que es una conversación que debes tener con ellos.

–Lo haré. Sólo... puedo volver aquí, ¿verdad? –Esperaba no sonar como si estuviera rogando, aunque lo estaba. No sabía qué hacer ahora consigo misma, realmente necesitaba poder regresar a casa.

–Puedes –se quejó Regina, como si realmente no quisiera eso, pero Emma sabía que era un acto. Sabía que Regina solo necesitaba ser ruda en todo momento, como ella lo necesitaba. –Ahora, deberíamos levantarnos. Necesito preparar el desayuno antes de que Henry se despierte.

Emma asintió y luego sonrió. –En realidad me inscribiste a la escuela.

Regina frunció el ceño, como si estuviera molesta. Era una lástima que Emma supiera que Regina pensaba que era linda la mayor parte del tiempo. Así que lo usaría lo más posible.

–Querías ir y de todos modos lo necesitabas –declaró Regina.

–Sí, siempre me atrasé. Repetí año dos veces –admitió Emma, rascándose la cabeza.

–Estoy segura que fue porque faltaste a la escuela ya que la gente que debía cuidarte no estaba haciendo su trabajo.

Emma sonrió –Supongo. Eventualmente, me rendí y abandoné. Todavía no puedo creer que me hayas inscrito.

–Una vez más, querías ir.

–Pero, sabías que eventualmente iba a cambiar de nuevo. Realmente hiciste todo lo posible para hacerme sentir bien, Regina. No creo que alguna vez pueda pagartelo.

–Está bien, cariño –Regina se estremeció tan pronto como el término de cariño salió de su boca.

Emma se sonrojó. –Me gustó que me llamaras así.

Regina no respondió, se levantó de la cama y entró corriendo al baño. Emma se rió por la vergüenza de Regina, pero sabía que no era cosa de risa. Ahora sentía muchas más cosas por Regina que hace una semana. O quizá más sentimientos habían surgido la semana pasada. Fuera lo que fuera, Regina era lo único en lo que se sentía segura ahora. Estaba segura de que Regina no la lastimaría. Confiaba en Regina totalmente ahora. Regina era la única persona en la que confiaba de esta manera ahora.

–Deberías vestirte –dijo Regina mientras salía del baño.

–Lo haría, pero no me queda nada de la ropa que me compraste –señaló Emma. Toda su ropa real estaba en el apartamento de sus padres.

–No es como si usaras ninguna de esas cosas ahora si pudieras –comentó Regina con una sonrisa burlona.

Una risa escapó de Emma. –No lo sé. Pensé que la ropa era linda, me gustaron todos los cumplidos que recibí.

Regina resopló y luego agitó la mano. –Toda tu ropa ahora de tamaño adulto.

Emma sonrió y se fue trotando para vestirse, con el pijama roto cayéndose de ella cuando se fue. Realmente le gustaba la ropa que Regina le compró. Cuando era niña, los apreciaba porque eran suyos, completamente nuevos y mostraban cuánto se preocupaba Regina por ella. Sospechaba que Regina entendía lo mucho que eso significaba para ella, pero no la molestaría en este momento.

Afortunadamente, en su carrera loca hacia la habitación de invitados, Emma no se topó con Henry, a quien definitivamente habría traumatizado. Recogió su ropa y estaba a punto de ir a la ducha cuando recordó que se había bañado anoche. Sacudiendo la cabeza, dudaba que alguna vez pudiera superar la idea de que Regina la bañara.

–Hizo mucho por mí. ¿Por qué? ¿Solo porque era una niña que necesitaba ayuda? ¿En serio? – Emma apenas podía creer eso, ya que sus propios padres no hicieron nada por ella cuando necesitaba ayuda. Tenía que haber más, pero no estaba segura de qué. Parte de ella tenía miedo de descubrirlo porque podría ser algo simple y arruinar cómo se sentía ahora. Lo alejó de su mente, sabiendo que no ayudaría pensar en esas cosas. Entonces se vistió.

Después de ponerse sus pantalones negros y el cinturón dorado que lo acompañaba, se puso una camisa con botones. Recogió sus cintas y pasó los dedos sobre ellas. Eso la llevó a mirar el cepillo en el tocador. Su corazón se dilató y sonrió.

–Ralamente Regina tiene un corazón bastante grande cuando se le da la oportunidad –murmuró Emma. No era sorprendente, pero aun así fue agradable experimentarlo.

Cuando Emma bajó las escaleras, Regina ya estaba preparando el desayuno. Casi fue a practicar el abecedario mientras esperaba la comida, pero era innecesario. Sabía el alfabeto, ahora podía deletrear su nombre y contar más de las diez. Por supuesto, habría podido hacer esas cosas cuando tenía seis años si hubiera tenido a alguien en su vida como Regina. Sus pensamientos se distrajeron cuando Henry saltó de las escaleras como lo hacía todas las mañanas, una persona mañanera como su madre adoptiva.

–¡Emma!– Henry sonrió cuando la vio. Se arrojó sobre ella, casi derribándolos a ambos.

–Hey niño, eres demasiado grande para hacer eso –Emma se rió mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos.

–¡Nunca soy demasiado grande para abrazarte! –declaró y la abrazó con fuerza. –Te extrañé.

–¿Lo hiciste? Era una mocosa contigo.

Parpadeando, Henry se apartó. –Entonces, ¿recuerdas ser niña?

–Sí.

Su ceño se frunció, claramente tratando de darle sentido a todo el asunto. _Buena suerte para él_, en lo que a Emma respectaba –Pero, siendo niña no recordabas ser un adulta –señaló.

Emma sacudió la cabeza. –No sé cómo funcionan estas cosas mágicas, Henry –Podría vivir un millón de años y todo seguiría siendo un misterio para ella.

Riendo, lo aceptó. Se sentaron a desayunar. Aunque no hablaron. Regina apenas levantó la vista de su plato. Henry comió y miró de un lado a otro a sus madres, como si esperara algo que no sucedió. Todo era un poco incómodo y Emma sabía que era por ella. Se habían acostumbrado a que tuviera seis años, después de todo.

–Sabes, realmente me gustó esto cuando era pequeña –dijo Emma, esperando que despejara el aire y mejorara las cosas.

–¿Hiciste esto con una de tus familias? –preguntó Henry.

Sonriendo, Emma asintió. –Sí, esta –señaló a Henry y Regina. –Me gustó porque sentí que era parte de esta familia.

–Lo eres –dijo Henry con una sonrisa, como si fuera tonta.

Emma miró a Regina, que se esforzó tanto por no sonreírle, pero no pudo tener éxito. Emma también sonrió. – Sí, yo soy –Tal como se sentía diferente por Regina, sabía que Regina se sentía diferente por ella. O tal vez las cosas que siempre habían sentido estaban ahora más cerca que nunca de la superficie y necesitaban ser reconocidas. Ambas tendrían que resolverlo.

–Estoy segura de que la ciudad estará agradecida de tener a su Alguacil de regreso, aunque teniendo en cuenta que no hubo una ola de crímenes mientras estabas indispuesta, tengo que preguntarme si tu posición es superflua –comentó Regina.

–Lo dices hasta que el pueblo esté siendo amenazado por un loco súper poderoso –se rió Emma.

–Creo que puedo manejar cualquier loco súper poderoso sin también caer en su trampa –dijo secamente Regina.

Henry frunció el ceño, pero Emma lo tomó con calma. Regina solo estaba tratando de ser normal, volver a ponerlas donde estaban y asegurarse de que el mundo permaneciera en órbita. Emma lo dejaría pasar por ahora porque tenía otras cosas que manejar, pero una vez que se quitara eso del camino, Regina necesitaba saber que las cosas nunca podrían volver a ser como eran. Ahora rechazaba el pasado. Las cosas podrían ser cambiadas. Regina le enseñó mucho.

–Entonces, ¿no más caricaturas? –Henry preguntó con una sonrisa desequilibrada y torcida. Sus ojos brillaron de alegría hasta el punto que incluso Regina sonrió un poco.

Emma se rio entre dientes. –Más tiempo para videojuegos, chico –Extrañaba jugar con él.

Después del desayuno, todos se movieron para comenzar su día. Emma se sintió molesta por no ir con Regina. _Quizás en el futuro podemos ir juntas_. Se aseguraría de eso. Por ahora, tenía que ir a ver a Nieves y David. Atrapó a Regina en el último segundo.

–Oye, sé que esto es incómodo para ti –le dijo Emma.

–Te aseguro que no –dijo Regina, obviamente tratando de mantener las apariencias.

–Está bien, si lo es –sonrió Emma. –Pero no quiero que sea raro.

–No lo es –declaró Regina. Era la verdad.

Emma pensó que era extraño que las cosas no fueran extrañas, pero Regina parecía estar actuando así. Decidió que se preocuparía por eso más tarde. Era posible que Regina se estuviera preparando en caso de que algo saliera mal. Emma le mostraría que no había razones para eso. Pero, por ahora, ambos tenían cosas de las que encargarse, así que dejó que Regina fuera a trabajar y fue a ver a sus padres.

Cuando llegó a su puerta, casi usó su llave, pero decidió no hacerlo. Las llaves eran para las personas que vivían allí. Ella llamó a la puerta.

–¡Emma! –Nieves sonrió cuando abrió la puerta. Emma no pudo evitar pensar que esa expresión no duraría mucho.

–Hey. ¿Puedo pasar? –Preguntó Emma, logrando sonar casi normal, a pesar de que sentía náuseas. Por no mencionar, que la pregunta probablemente le parecía ridícula a Nieves.

La frente de Nieves se arrugó en confusión. –Por supuesto, vamos –Se apartó del camino y Emma entró. Nieves cerró la puerta detrás de ellos.

–¿Está David aquí? –Preguntó Emma, mirando alrededor del desván.

– Estoy aquí –respondió David, apareciendo a la vista. Meció a Neal en sus brazos. Neal parecía que estaba dormido. David sonrió –Me alegra ver que has vuelto a la normalidad.

Emma sacudió la cabeza. –No exactamente –_Estoy lejos de ser _"normal"_ ahora_.

– ¿Algo está mal, Emma? –preguntó Nieves con preocupación.

–Hay muchas cosas mal, pero afortunadamente también hay muchas cosas bien –respondió Emma, frotándose la cabeza. Se le cayó el cabello en la cara y captó su aroma. Por un momento, recordó a Regina lavándole el cabello y cepillándoselo. Había disfrutado esas cosas y estaba bastante segura de que Regina también.

– No entiendo –dijo Nieves.

–Deberíamos sentarnos –Emma señaló a la mesa.

David y Nieves intercambiaron una mirada, pero se dirigieron a la mesa. Emma los siguió. Todos se sentaron y hubo un incómodo silencio entre ellos por un momento. _Solo hazlo como si fuera un curita._ _No hay necesidad de endulzar nada._ _Después de todo._ _No lo endulzaron cuando te dejaron en el sofá de Regina._

–Así están las cosas –dijo Emma, juntando sus manos. –Me agradan mucho, me preocupo por ustedes. Incluso los amo –su corazón se rompió un poco cuando Nieves sonrió, claramente sin ver lo que estaba pasando. David estaba un poco más controlado, pero dudaba que él supiera lo que vendría –Necesito que comprendan que esto no es un desaire contra ustedes o que es por la magia o porque estoy enojada con ustedes, pero necesitan entender a partir de este momento, nunca los veré como mis padres.

–¿Qué? –a David se le abrieron mucho los ojos. Dejó de mecer a Neal, quien se quejó un poco.

–¿P–Por qué? –preguntó Nieves, su cara cayó en desesperación.

La boca de Emma se contrajo, pero logró evitar fruncir el ceño. _Tienen el descaro de cuestionarme. _Después de todo, era ella la que debería estar haciendo todas las preguntas. _¿Cómo podrían decir que me aman y luego abandonarme tantas veces? ¿Saben lo que es el amor?_

–No puedo seguir haciendo esto. No puedo seguir intentando complacerlos solo para que me abandonen una y otra vez. De acuerdo, sí, la primera vez fue por la Maldición, pensaron lo peor y me arrojaron al árbol en Dios sabe dónde. Lo que sea. Pero, en Nunca Jamás, ¿Estás lista para quedarte con él mientras a mí me alejan? –Emma miró a Nieves y sacudió la cabeza. Era imposible mantener el ceño fuera de su rostro ahora.

–Él me necesitaba –argumentó Nieves fuertemente, teniendo el descaro de parecer sorprendida de que incluso eso fuera un problema.

– ¿Y qué pasa cuando te necesito? –Exigió Emma, golpeando la mesa con el puño. Neal volvió a gruñir, pero apenas lo notó. Sus ojos se estrecharon en Nieves y David. –¿Dónde diablos estás cuando te necesito? Nunca se trata de mí contigo, nunca –Se señaló a sí misma. –Y no voy a tratar de llamar tu atención nunca más. Lamentas no haber podido criarme, pero estás lista para quedarte en una jungla con él mientras está ocupado siendo un idiota y sin decirnos que se está muriendo.

–Emma –David la regañó, atreviéndose a fruncir el ceño mientras agitaba al bebé de reemplazo en sus brazos.

–No, no puedes usar ese tono conmigo porque eres igual de malo. ¿Te envenenan y estás dispuesto a morir? ¿Ser mi padre es tal carga que preferirías morir? –Emma lo fulminó con la mirada.

–Emma, no se trataba de ti –argumentó.

–¿No fue así? –siseó, furiosa porque trataban de debatir nuevamente. –Se supone que ustedes son mis padres y eso significa poner a tu hija primero, pero nunca lo han hecho conmigo. Es un maldito abandono tras otro. Cuando llegó la segunda maldición y se fueron al Bosque Encantado, ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó? ¿Me extrañaron antes de pensar, "podríamos tener otro, uno mejor"?

–Emma, no fue así –Nieves trató de asegurarle, hablando en ese asqueroso, maldito casi condescendiente tono suyo.

–¿No fue así? –Emma gruñó de nuevo, mirando a Nieves. –Ese es tu hijo perfecto. Tu pequeño bebé que crías, para que pueda ser perfecto, para que no tenga todos los problemas que yo tengo, para que no se meta en problemas que yo causo y ustedes ganaron no tienen que abandonarlo o desear uno mejor.

–Emma, no puedes pensar seriamente que estamos tratando de reemplazarte –dijo David.

–Creo que solo me quieren cuando es conveniente para ustedes. El año pasado aprendí que la crianza de un hijo no es así. No pueden mantenerme cerca cuando quieran –Emma golpeó la mesa con fuerza una vez más. –Eso ni siquiera se acerca a ser un buen padre.

–No hacemos eso –insistió Nieves. Se inclinó hacia delante y, por un momento, pareció que iba a tomar la mano de Emma. Emma fulminó con la mirada su mano y ella se apartó sabiamente.

–¿Oh, no? Lo hiciste la semana pasada. Te necesitaba, pero no tuviste tiempo para lidiar conmigo, ¿qué hiciste? Me echaste de nuevo. No tienes que preocuparte de hacerlo de nuevo. Soy huérfana. Es así de simple –dijo Emma. Tenía que ser así de simple porque ya no podía soportar tener padres. Tal y como se había escondido de ellos cuando tenía seis años, ahora los evitaría si seguían tratando de ser "padres" porque su corazón ya no podía soportar el dolor, no podía volver a romperse. Intentaría recomponerse lo mejor que pudiera y eso solo podía suceder a una distancia aceptable de ellos.

–No, no lo eres –dijo David en un tono contundente.

–Sí, lo soy. No evitaré que vean a Henry porque siguen siendo sus abuelos y espero que no eviten que vea a Neal porque es mi hermano, pero ya no los considero mis padres. Mis padres se habrían quedado conmigo de niña –les informó Emma. No estaba segura si se refería a la semana pasada o hace treinta años, pero ni siquiera importaba. La abandonaron tan fácilmente como todos los padres adoptivos que tuvo.

Nieves sacudió la cabeza y sus ojos le suplicaron a Emma que entendiera su posición. –No queríamos que lastimaras a nadie. Sabíamos lo herida que estarías si tu magia se descontrolaba y lastimabas a alguien.

Emma se burló. –Eso es una mierda. No querías tratar con un niño que no era prácticamente perfecto en todos los sentidos. Estaba molesta. ¿Por qué demonios no intentaste calmarme? – _Regina hizo mucho para calmarme_. No tomó mucho. Nunca había deseado mucho, no ahora, no entonces.

–No estabas tranquila, casi quemas la cocina –señaló Nieves.

–Volaste el fregadero –agregó David.

–Sí, y estabas tan preocupado de que lastimara a Neal que me enviaste a Regina y luego enviaste a Henry allí. Puedo ver que no estabas demasiado preocupado por él –dijo Emma, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

–Enviar a Henry fue la única manera para que Regina estuviera de acuerdo en cuidarte –respondió David.

–Estás perdiendo el maldito punto. Regina estaba dispuesta a tenerme en su casa con su hijo mientras mis malditos padres no me tenían cerca de su hijo. Ni siquiera puedo comenzar a describirte qué tipo de experiencia fue esa. –Dijo Emma, con su voz quebrándose un poco. Se obligó a no llorar. No lloraría delante de ellos. No se lo habían ganado. El rechazo ni siquiera comenzaba a cubrirlo. _¿Qué demonios? Me sentiría mejor si me dijeran que me jodiera. Sería más honesto de todos modos._

–¿De eso se trata? Sentimos si Regina te trató mal. Parecía tratarte bien –dijo Nieves.

Emma rio. –Regina fue jodidamente increíble. Son imposibles. No creo que lo entiendan nunca. Encontrarán excusas desde ahora hasta el día de su muerte sobre cómo se justificaron para hacer lo que hicieron, cada vez que hacen algo jodido. Ustedes son los que están jodidos. No yo _–Bueno, tal vez estamos jodidos juntos, pero definitivamente no estoy sola en eso._

–Emma –David la regañó de nuevo, señalando con la cabeza al bebé en sus brazos.

–No te preocupes. No tendrás que preocuparte por mi mala boca. Me voy. Tal vez algún día todos podamos ser amigos, pero no voy a volver a considerarlos mis padres nunca más –dijo Emma, alejándose de la mesa. No le importaba lo mal que sonaba. Nada podía ser peor que dejarla en la casa de Regina y luego actuar como si todo estuviera bien. Tuvieron suerte de que Regina fuera genial al respecto. Considerando lo enojada que estaba Regina con ella la semana pasada, hubiera pensado que Regina inmediatamente se vengaría de ella, incluso si estaba en forma de niña. Aunque tener que acostarse a las ocho en punto podría haber sido parte de su venganza.

–¡Emma, no puedes hacer esto! –Nieves se opuso, persiguiéndola. Hizo una pausa cuando Neal gritó, sorprendida por su fuerte grito.

Ve a ver al niño que importa. Él los necesita a ambos, después de todo. Yo no los necesito –Emma marchó a su habitación, queriendo recoger sus pocas pertenencias.

–Emma –se quejó Nieves. Emma la ignoró.

-8-8-8-8-

Regina estaba completamente distraída de su trabajo, y se preguntaba qué estaba haciendo Emma. Cuando llegó casi había sacado crayones y un libro para colorear, pero luego recordó que ya no tenía una niña de seis años. Camille, afortunadamente, no hizo ningún comentario al respecto; la chica era inteligente, era una de las razones por las que Regina le había dado un trabajo tan importante durante la Maldición.

–Tal vez es mi reloj biológico –Regina intentó convencerse a sí misma, pero sabía que era más que eso. Al cuidar a Emma, supo que se preocupaba _por_ Emma. La idea misma era repugnante.

Trató de convencerse de que solo le importaba cuando Emma era una niña, pero supo por sus acciones esa mañana que iba más allá. Sin embargo, no sabía qué hacer con eso. Todo era muy divertido porque estaba segura de que todo comenzó cuando Emma era una niña, pero ahora había algo más. Sin embargo, no sabía qué "más" podía ser. O tal vez no quería saber qué "más" podría ser.

–Debe ser de cuando era niña. No podría haber estado allí antes de eso –trató de convencerse. Pero, parecía que cuanto más se lo decía a sí misma, más temía que fuera una mentira.

Si no se hubiera preocupado por Emma en primer lugar, no la habría acogido. Sí, ya no odiaba a Nieves y David y les haría favores simples, pero cuidar a Emma había sido más que eso. No había querido que Emma sufriera.

–Pero, quería que sufriera, después de lo que hizo –murmuró Regina, frunciendo el ceño. A decir verdad, sabía que si quería que Emma sufriera, la habría hecho sufrir en el momento que sucedió todo. En cambio, Regina salió corriendo y se escondió en su casa. _¿Por qué?_

Odiaba saber la respuesta a esa pregunta. Le había preocupado por Emma. Era la mujer que cuidó de Henry durante un año, bien cuidado. Emma la había ayudado a salvar al pueblo de una destrucción supuestamente imparable, mover la luna para salvar a Henry de Pan y estar junto a ella cuando todos los demás pensaron que había asesinado al insecto hasta que Rumple intervino para dificultar las cosas. Demonios, había recibido una maldición de muerte para salvar a Emma. Claro, fue a petición de su hijo, pero casi murió por la irritante rubia.

–No podría haberme importado ella incluso en ese entonces, ¿verdad? –Se preguntó Regina. Dudaba que lo hiciera, pero parecía extraño que casi muriera por una mujer que odiaba solo porque Henry le pidió que salvara a Emma. Pero, de nuevo, Emma había enfrentado a una multitud enojada por ella a petición de Henry, lo que parecía tan absurdo como inhalar una maldición de muerte por su hijo.

Su concentración la abandonó todo el día mientras trataba de poner sus emociones y pensamientos en orden. Al regresar a casa, Regina sabía que no había trabajado, a pesar de que no podía recordar lo que había hecho todo el día. Se encontró preparando bocadillos para una niña que ya no estaba allí. Frunciendo el ceño, se apoyó contra la esquina y gruñó. Henry entró justo cuando estaba a punto de tirarlos.

–¡Oh, rollos de mantequilla de maní! –Henry sonrió. Regina los dejó sobre el mostrador y él recuperó los palillos para comer. –¿Emma volvió a convertirse en niña pequeña?

Regina sacudió la cabeza. –No, los hice por costumbre.

Henry rió. –Te entrenó en una semana, ¿eh?

Regina casi le grita, pero recordó quién era justo a tiempo. En cambio, sonrió. –Me entrenaste en días _–¿Cómo pude ignorarlo mientras me revolcaba con Robin? Ridícula._

Una brillante sonrisa brilló en sus ojos mientras se reía de nuevo. –Eres una buena madre, mamá, lamento no haberte apreciado, pero verte con Emma esta semana, me hizo darme cuenta de la suerte que siempre he tenido.

–¿Estás seguro de que esa es la palabra que quieres usar? –Preguntó con una sonrisa burlona, a pesar de que realmente necesitaba saberlo. Quería saber que la perdonaba por la forma en que lo trató para mantener esos secretos, pero también por cómo lo había excluido recientemente.

Él asintió levemente. –Estoy seguro. Vivir en Nueva York me ayudó a abrir los ojos y también he pensado mucho en la gente de aquí. Sé que los padres amorosos no son tan fáciles de encontrar como debería. Tienes un gran corazón. Cometes errores y haces las cosas mal, pero toda la gente lo hace. A pesar de todo eso, siempre me pones primero.

Regina sonrió, feliz de que estuviera bien con ella, a pesar de que sabía que había cometido algunos errores bastante grandes. –Se supone que debo ponerte primero. Soy tu madre.

–Eres buena. Fuiste genial con Emma. Vi a los abuelos con ella el primer día y parecían muy perdidos. No sabían qué hacer cuando comenzó a llorar y hacer berrinches, pero tú lo afrontaste directamente.

Regina se burló. –No fue tan difícil. Como dije, solo necesitaba un poco de atención.

–Sí, pero no pudieron entender eso. Tú sí.

Regina no quería decirle por qué entendía lo que Emma necesitaba cuando era niña. Henry no podría comprender, lo cual era bueno. A pesar de todo lo que Henry había pasado, afortunadamente nunca sería capaz de comprender completamente la negligencia y los diferentes tipos de abuso infantil. Nieves y David no habrían podido imaginar de inmediato lo que Emma necesitaba por las mismas razones. Entonces, ella tampoco los culpó, pero deberían haberlo intentado con Emma. Nadie debía renunciar a su hijo.

–Sabes... si quieres tener otro hijo, no me importaría –dijo Henry antes de recoger un rollo de mantequilla de maní y gelatina.

La mandíbula de Regina casi se dislocó por la rapidez con que su boca se abrió. –¿Perdón?

Sus ojos brillaron cuando trató de contener la risa, pero falló. –Si quieres tener otro hijo. Realmente te gustaba tener a Emma cerca. Tal vez deberías adoptar a otro hijo. No me importaría. Fue divertido ser un hermano mayor.

–Estoy bien, Henry.

Henry sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado, como si asimilara esta información y la pasara por su cerebro. Regina no estaba segura de la conclusión a la que llegó y no dio pistas, ya que cambió ligeramente de tema.

–¿Crees que hubieras sido más feliz con una niña? – preguntó antes de comer otro rollo.

Sus cejas se juntaron. –¿Por qué preguntas eso?

Se encogió de hombros; le recordaba a Emma. –Parecías realmente feliz con Emma... bueno, la Emma pequeña. Pensé que tal vez desearías haber adoptado a una niña.

–Henry –Regina se acercó a él y lo abrazó por detrás. Apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro, descubriendo que era casi su altura. _Mi pequeño príncipe ya no es tan pequeño._ _Creció muy rápido_. Suspiró. –Siempre seré feliz contigo. Nunca hubo un momento en el que deseara adoptar otro niño. Siempre he sido feliz contigo y siempre lo seré.

Él sonrió y le palmeó el brazo. –Está bien. Pensé que tal vez... ya sabes... quiero decir, la vestiste con ropa bonita –se rió, muy consciente de lo tonto que sonaba.

Alejándose, Regina arqueó una ceja. –¿Nunca te vestí con ropa bonita? –Henry siempre tenía un armario lleno con ella. También tenía una colección de zapatos y corbatas, pero había dejado de usar la mayoría de esas cosas cuando comenzó a vestirse solo. Había desarrollado un amor por las camisetas cuando descubrió los cómics.

Bajando la cabeza, sonrió un poco otra vez. –Está bien, olvídalo. Pero, creo que te gustaría tener una hija. Eras realmente buena con Emma.

Regina sacudió la cabeza. –Estuve cuidando de ella durante la semana. Estás leyendo demasiado de eso –_No necesito ni quiero otro hijo... ¿verdad?_ Le había preocupado que todo eso se debiera a su reloj biológico y ahora estaba preocupada porque se debía a emociones no reconocidas hacia Emma, pero no estaba segura de que eso descartara su primera teoría.

No dijo nada, pero la sonrisa en su rostro dijo que pensaba lo contrario. –¿Dónde está Emma, de todos modos? ¿Volverá?

–Estoy seguro de que lo hará –Por supuesto, Emma debería ya haber regresado.

Cuando llegó la noche y Emma todavía no apareció. Ni siquiera cuando cenaron. Henry miraba el reloj cada pocos minutos. Regina todavía sentía que Emma regresaría, pero Henry temía que se hubiera escapado.

–Sabes lo que siente por las cosas mágicas raras, mamá. Me iba a llevar de regreso a Nueva York por las cosas de la memoria –le recordó.

Regina casi frunció el ceño, pero se contuvo. –Dudo que se haya ido y no te haya dicho nada, querido. Ambos sabemos que no es la misma Emma que vino por primera vez a Storybrooke. Es tu madre –Sorprendentemente, no la hirió decirlo en voz alta.

Suspirando, Henry asintió. –No te irías sin mí, ¿verdad?

–No lo haría ni tampoco ella. Pero si te hace sentir mejor, podemos salir a buscarla mañana si no regresa para entonces. Probablemente solo necesite algo de tiempo y espacio para pensar que pasó.

Esto lo aplacó lo suficiente como para irse a la cama. Aunque Emma era una corredora, Regina estaba segura de que volvería. Ahora también había una verdadera madre en Emma y Emma nunca podría dejar a Henry atrás, especialmente no después de lo que había pasado.

-8-8-8-8-

Regina se despertó cuando la cama se hundió. Emma trepó sobre esta y decidió que era "su lado" debido a los pocos días que pasó allí cuando era niña. Se acurrucó junto a Regina como si fuera algo que hacía todas las noches. Regina no dijo nada porque se sentía bien. Le gustaba ser sostenida y abrazar Emma. _Bien, entonces quizás estos sentimientos estaban ahí antes de que Emma se convirtiera en niña. Maldición_

–¿Dónde has estado? – preguntó Regina con curiosidad, su voz baja y un poco ronca por el sueño.

–Poniendo mi mente en orden, rompiendo con Hook, a pesar de que no creía que hubiera algo para romper, pero él pensó lo contrario y les dije a mis padres que no los considero padres – respondió Emma.

–Ah, así que aprovecha bien tu tiempo –Esa inteligente respuesta salió de su boca antes de darse cuenta y esperaba que no empeorara las cosas. Si bien preferiría fingir que nada de eso sucedió y por lo tanto, mantener el statu quo y tener todo en su lugar, no estaba segura de poder hacerlo, dudaba que Emma quisiera, considerando lo ocupado que estuvo su día.

–Por supuesto que dirías eso –El tono de Emma era más juguetón que cualquier otra cosa. –Ninguno de ellos entendió por qué estaba haciendo eso.

–Por supuesto que no –comentó Regina. Nieves y Encantador eran demasiado simples y Hook era demasiado arrogante, por lo que nada podría ser su culpa.

–¿Por supuesto que no? ¿De verdad crees que mis padres no entienden que me han abandonado un montón de veces e incluso me han reemplazado? –Preguntó Emma con el ceño fruncido, volviéndose para mirar a Regina, que estaba de espaldas.

Regina casi sonrió cuando vio la expresión. Todavía era adorable cuando estaba confundida. _Maldición, está bien, así que probablemente no era mi reloj biológico._ Suspirando, Regina decidió no pensar más en eso.

–Desde su perspectiva, te han salvado varias veces –dijo Regina, sabiendo que eso es cierto.

Emma frunció el ceño. –¿Crees que es verdad? ¿Exageré?

–No, no creo que lo hayas hecho y tus emociones son las tuyas de todos modos. ¿Quieres que sea honesta? –preguntó Regina porque criticaría a la familia "Encantador" y al pirata desde ahora hasta que saliera el sol si se le permitía. Demonios, incluso si no se lo permitía, lo haría eventualmente. En este momento, sin embargo, no quería molestar a Emma más de lo que ya estaba.

–Por favor.

Volviéndose un poco hacia ella, Regina se enfrentó a Emma. –Lo que le dijiste a tus padres, tenías derecho a decirlo, al igual que tenías derecho de esconderte de ellos el día que vinieron aquí y como tenías derecho de querer irte ese día en el muelle. Tienes derecho a tu emociones y sentir lo que sientes, no importa lo que digan o cómo vean las cosas. Esas personas... no sabían qué hacer contigo y no lo intentaron. Dejaste de ser suya una vez que te hicieron pasar por ese árbol – Regina no se disculparía por sus acciones. Ella no obligó sus decisiones.

Emma frunció el ceño más y se acurrucó más cerca de Regina. Regina se dio cuenta de que Emma buscaba consuelo y seguridad en ella. Debería haberla molestado, pero no lo hizo. Se preguntó si era porque la pequeña Emma lo había hecho justo ayer o porque realmente no le importaba que la Emma adulta la abrazara profundamente. _¿Realmente me gusta esto?_ Parte de ella temía que lo hiciera, pero la acción en sí la mantenía tranquila y relajada. Era como si Emma perteneciera allí, como si Regina hubiera deseado tenerla allí y ahora la espera finalmente había terminado.

–Actúan como si fuera mi culpa. Lo del árbol, en Nunca Jamás, en la cueva de la confesión o lo que sea que fue, la segunda maldición, y ahora. Nunca es su culpa, así que algo debe estar mal conmigo. Algo está mal conmigo, así que me regresan –se quejó Emma.

Regina sabía que esas últimas palabras estaban dirigidas más allá que a los padres de Emma, o al menos a todos los padres que Emma había tenido. Siempre la enviaban de regreso o la enviaban lejos. Regina la atrajo un poco más cerca.

–No te pasa nada, Emma. No podían manejarte. Ninguno de ellos podía manejarte. Esperaban al niño perfecto, pero los niños no son perfectos. Sabes, cuando conseguí a Henry, todo lo que hizo era llorar –Lo culpé al principio porque era más fácil. Nadie quiere admitir que están tan destrozados que incluso un niño puede decirlo, así que cambié la culpa. Estaba roto y consideré regresarlo.

Los ojos de Emma se agrandaron y jadeó. –¿Lo hiciste?

Suspirando, Regina logró mantener una cara seria. –Lo hice, pero como puedes ver lo mantuve. No podía renunciar a él incluso si fuera su culpa, quería hacer todo lo que estuviera en mi poder para mejorar las cosas para mi hijo. Tenía muchos cólicos. Lloró durante meses antes de que finalmente pudiera calmarlo –informó. Solo recordarlo la puso un poco confusa.

Regina no podía creer que casi hubiera renunciado a Henry, todo porque cuidarlo era difícil. Nadie que crió a un niño pensó que se suponía que sería fácil. Ahora, no podía imaginar renunciar a él por nada. Por suerte, él nunca se salió demasiado de control porque ella se hundiría con esa nave.

–Pero, no lo regresaste –dijo Emma, con una pequeña sonrisa en su voz.

Ausente, Regina acarició el cabello de Emma. Era suave y se sentía como seda. Quería cepillarlo de nuevo. Tal vez algún día se le permitiría hacer eso.

–No lo hice, cuando iba a hacerlo, como dije, asumí que estaba roto. Pero los niños lloran. Es lo que hacen, especialmente los bebés. Solo tenía que darme cuenta de eso. Con demasiada frecuencia, la gente no lo hace –No se detienen a darse cuenta de lo que los niños necesitan y de lo que hacen solo porque son niños. Hiciste berrinches porque eras niña y querías atención. Tus padres no se detuvieron a pensar en eso. Vieron chispas y la rabieta, después de un tiempo su pensamiento inmediato fue que algo andaba mal contigo, pero de nuevo, eras solo una niña. Tenías las necesidades de un niño. Algo estaba mal con ellos.

Emma se tensó, como si no esperara escuchar esas palabras. –Algo no podría haber estado mal con todos ellos. Quiero decir, yo era el denominador común.

–Sea como sea, no tenían la paciencia para un niño. Dijiste que ya habías pasado por tres familias antes de la familia "Encantador". No tenían paciencia. Estoy segura de que vieron tu enuresis* y la necesidad de atención como una molestia. Querían la niña rubia perfecto, pero no hay niño perfecto ya que no hay humano perfecto. Todos somos defectuosos.

Emma asintió contra su hombro. – Siempre sabes lo que debes decir.

Regina suspiró. –Supongo... es la admisión de que todos somos defectuosos. Eres defectuosa, señorita Swan. No puedo resentirte más por eso. Pero, ten cuidado, ya que el camino hacia el infierno está lleno de buenas intenciones. El comportamiento de tus padres contigo debería ser el caso estelar.

Emma se burló. – ¿Qué buenas intenciones?

–¿No intentaron algo bueno cuando te dejaron aquí?

–Supongo que es verdad. Regina...

–¿Si?

–¿Me puedo quedar aquí?–

El ceño de Regina se frunció. Podría haber jurado que ya habían tenido esta conversación. –Creo que ya pasamos por esto. ¿La magia ha convertido tu cerebro en papilla? Oh, espera, ya era así, ¿no?

Riéndose, Emma se sentó lo suficiente como para mirar a Regina a los ojos. Regina podía ver un remolino de emociones, emociones que sabía que Emma no podría haber resuelto todavía. Regina sintió su propio torrente furioso por todo su cuerpo. Quizás, una vez que se acostumbrara a que Emma volviera a la normalidad, todo se resolvería y se daría cuenta.

–No. ¿Puedo estar _aquí_? –repitió Emma. Luego hizo algo que hizo que sus palabras fueran mucho más claras, pero no hizo nada por sus emociones. Sus ojos se posaron en los labios de Regina y colocó un beso tierno y casto en la boca de Regina. Deslizó una mano sobre el pecho de Regina, cubriendo su corazón. –¿Puedo estar _aquí_? –¿Podía quedarse en los brazos de Regina, en su corazón?

Regina suspiró, solo había una respuesta. – Puedes.

–Lo sabía. Es porque piensas que soy tan linda, ¿verdad? –Emma sonrió, tratando de cortar las fuertes emociones con su ingenio bastante afilado. Así sería Henry lo suficientemente pronto.

Regina puso los ojos en blanco y se burló. – No eres nada de eso.

–Oh, ayer pensaste que era adorable –se rió Emma y Regina se quejó. –¿Acabo de hacerlo raro?

Regina se dio la vuelta. –Ve a dormir, cariño –Sintió a Emma acomodarse contra su cuerpo.

-8-8-8-8-

La próxima vez: un epílogo bastante largo para concluir.

(N/T): Gracias por leer, Hola harpohe1989 es bueno verte por aquí también :D Espero que hayas disfrutado la historia!

**Enuresis:** Pérdida de control de la vejiga durante la noche, mojar la cama


	5. Chapter 5

**(S/L) N/A:** No soy dueña de estos personajes.

Sin revelar nada del capítulo, me gustaría disculparme de antemano por cualquiera que piense que es cursi.

**5: La princesa Swan.**

3 años después…

Regina se despertó primero como siempre. Era fácil separarse de Emma, ya que a menudo era la cuchara grande. No le importaba, encontraba mejor sostenerla que ser sostenida, a pesar de que no le importaba ser abrazada. El hecho de que la Alguacil ultra independiente permitiera que Regina la abrazara y encontrara seguridad en sus brazos era una ventaja adicional. Regina dudaba que se cansara de abrazar a la mujer más joven.

A lo largo de los años, sus emociones se habían ordenado de una manera que veía venir, pero luchó contra cada paso del camino... más o menos. Era difícil decir que luchó cuando dejó que Emma viviera allí y se quedara en su cama hasta que Emma descubrió que debía mudarse, lo que duró seis meses. Mientras que Emma se estaba mudando, aún buscó a Regina y todavía pasaron tiempo juntas. Regina no lo sabía en ese momento, no se había dado cuenta, pero había estado saliendo con Emma Swan. Había llegado a conocer a la mujer que creció de esa niña de seis años que la había encantado durante una semana. Y, que los dioses la ayuden, descubrió que le gustaba la mujer... hasta cierto punto.

Ella y Emma todavía tenían peleas y, a veces, batallas verbales, pero era la forma en que se comunicaban. Hicieron todo lo posible para mantener su combate verbal entre las dos, pero a veces Henry lo escuchó. Había hablado con él desde el principio porque tenía miedo de que volvieran a sus antiguos hábitos: Emma se iría y Regina sacaría corazones y lanzaría maldiciones. Por supuesto, ninguna de esas cosas sucedería, pero el miedo no era racional, especialmente en un adolescente.

Necito asegurarse de que Henry entendiera que eran dos personas muy disfuncionales y que una relación real no debería funcionar así; después de todo, nunca había discutido tanto con Daniel. Por supuesto, no había estado con él tanto tiempo como lo había hecho con Emma, pero eso no estaba ni aquí ni allá en lo que a ella respectaba. Emma era igual, descubriendo que nunca había discutido tanto con una pareja, pero que no tenía ninguna relación positiva para respaldar sus palabras. Con el tiempo, la lucha había disminuido, pero seguía siendo apasionada. Todavía hicieron todo lo posible para no discutir frente a Henry, a pesar de que parecía ignorarlas la mayor parte del tiempo, aun así era molesto.

Cuando no discutían, Emma seguía siendo "cariño". Sabía que el término de aprecio fortalecía a Emma, así que lo usó para ahuyentar la desesperación y recordarle a Emma que era amada a pesar de los muchos errores que había cometido y que haría en el futuro. Por supuesto, todavía era reprendida con un tono agudo "Señorita Swan", a pesar de que el apodo era muy inexacto ahora.

Regina salió de la habitación para comenzar su día y preparar el desayuno. Mientras bajaba las escaleras, asomó la cabeza en la habitación de Henry. Era una pocilga, lo cual le dijeron que era de esperarse de un muchacho de quince años, pero aún no estaba lista. Lo obligaría a limpiarlo más tarde, lo que consistía en empujarlo bajo su cama; era un truco que comenzó a los siete. Por ahora, lo observó dormir, acostado en su cama y roncando ligeramente. Ella sonrió.

Miró la habitación siguiente a la suya. No había desorden ni ronquidos, solo un pequeño cuerpo escondido en posición fetal sosteniendo con todas su fuerzas un pato de felpa en su pequeña cama con dosel. Cabello dorado estaba dispersado sobre una almohada esponjosa. Otra sonrisa se posó en su rostro y luego fue a preparar el desayuno. Emma se aseguraría de que bajaran a tiempo.

El desayuno apenas estaba sobre la mesa cuando Regina escuchó el clamor del clan Mills bajando las escaleras. Todos estaban completamente vestidos y toda su ropa estaba bien planchada gracias a Regina. Emma tomó la mano de Odette y la puso en su silla habitual en la mesa.

–Buenos días, mami –sonrió Odette.

–Buenos días, querubín –respondió Regina y se inclinó para besar la mejilla de Odette. Se dirigió para besar la frente de Henry. Henry gruñó. –¿Qué le pasó al hijo que era una persona mañanera como yo? –se quejó. Henry solo frunció el ceño.

–Esto es lo que sucede cuando te conviertes en un adolescente. Necesitas, como veinte horas de sueño –bromeó Emma. Henry les dio un aturdido asentimiento de acuerdo.

–Te despertarás una vez que comas –dijo Regina. Henry asintió nuevamente. Era cierto que necesitaba dormir más de lo que solía hacerlo, pero podía haber sido porque se quedó despierto más tarde de lo que solía. En cualquier caso, el desayuno generalmente lo despertaba por completo. Pero, entonces, una vez que estuvo despierto, comió como un hombre hambriento.

–Deberíamos comenzar a darle café –sugirió Emma con una sonrisa. Se había transformado en una persona mañanera debido a su entorno, pero todavía necesitaba café para seguir adelante.

–Entonces, ¿puede tener desastre de cafeína nocturnos como tú, querida? –Regina preguntó con una sonrisa y una ceja arqueada. –Como todos sabemos, no duermes exactamente como si cayeras in un coma de abstinencia.

Odette se rió porque siempre parecía estar del lado de Regina en estas cosas, incluso cuando no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando. Después de todo, había mucho que una niña de cuatro años podía entender.

–Oye, ¿qué te he dicho sobre ponerte del lado de tu mami? –Emma empujó a la niña a un lado y se ganó otra risa.

–Mami y mamá son divertidas –dijo Odette con un aplauso.

–Hilarantes –dijo Henry secamente. Ya había devorado la mitad de su desayuno mientras estaban sentadas allí hablando. –Ma, no lo olvides, clases de manejo después de la escuela.

La cara de Emma se arrugó. –No yo, tu madre –señaló a Regina. –Voy a llevar a Odette a pasar el rato con Alex y Neal –se giró hacia Regina. –¿Verdad?

–Es correcto –confirmó Regina –Odette tiene una cita para jugar, Henry, así que hoy conducirás conmigo –Él gimió ruidosamente quejándose y Emma se rió. –Señorita Swan –dijo, no queriendo que Emma fomentara su pobre comportamiento.

Emma puso los ojos en blanco. –Señorita Swan –murmuró burlonamente, haciendo una mueca. Odette volvió a reír y Emma le guiñó un ojo. –Conduces como una anciana, por eso él no quiere conducir contigo.

–Y me pones nervioso por todo –admitió Henry, levantando las manos.

–Bueno, deberías estarlo. Estar al volante de un auto es una gran responsabilidad –argumentó Regina.

Henry se despidió de ella, habiendo escuchado todo esto antes. A Regina no le importó que él prefiriera conducir con Emma. Honestamente, la ponía ansiosa estar en el auto con él detrás del volante. Emma parecía ser capaz de manejarlo sin problemas, pero no había forma de que ella fuera quien llevara a Odette a su cita de juego. Si bien Nieves y David no eran un problema, Cenicienta y su esposo aún guardaban rencor, como la mayoría de la ciudad. _Idiotas_ _rencorosos_, todos ellos.

–Odie, cuando puedas conducir, deja que Ma te enseñe –le dijo Henry a su hermana pequeña.

–No la llames así –objetó Regina. Sabía que era el nombre de un perro de caricaturas y lo último que quería era que cualquiera asumiera que Odette llevaba el nombre de un perro.

–¡Odie! –Odette vitoreó.

–Estoy rodeada completamente –murmuró Regina, sacudiendo la cabeza.

–Ah, pero lo amas –dijo Emma, moviéndose para darle a Regina un beso suave. –Te veré en el almuerzo. Si no pasa nada demasiado drástico, puedo pasar por Odie.

Regina lo fulminó con la mirada. –Deja de llamarla así –Emma solo sonrió.

-8-8-8-8-

Emma se dirigió a Granny's un poco antes de lo que necesitaba, pero eso solo se significaba que tenía la oportunidad de tomar un poco de chocolate caliente antes de que Regina apareciera para burlarse al respecto. Ruby la notó entrar sola y trabajó en la bebida antes de que incluso se sentara. En realidad, podría tener tiempo para terminarlo. Pensó que no debería causarle tanta alegría, se imaginó mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

–¿Dónde está tu yo miniatura? –Preguntó Ruby mientras deslizaba la taza frente a Emma.

–Pasó la mañana con Regina, por lo que van a fanfarronear juntas –respondió Emma y luego tomó un largo trago de su chocolate caliente.

–¿Están usando trajes a juego hoy? –Ruby sonrió.

Emma rió. De vez en cuando, Regina vestía a Odette con versiones miniatura de su ropa o incluso la ropa de Emma. A todos les encantó, especialmente a Odette. En realidad, Emma no estaba segura de quién amaba más los conjuntos a juego: Regina u Odette.

–No, no lo están. Yo la vestí hoy, así que Odie parece una niña normal y no una perra de un metro de alto –respondió Emma con una sonrisa cariñosa.

–Sé que Regina te mata con la mirada cada vez que la llamas Odie –se rió Ruby.

–Oye, la nombré. Puedo decirle como yo demonios quiera –bromeó Emma. Nunca le diría esto a Regina, por supuesto.

De hecho, había nombrado a Odette. Hace años, cuando la ciudad intentó establecerse como una ciudad normal, se enteró de que trajeron algunos de los peores hábitos del Bosque Encantado. Los padres abandonaban niños en el bosque como si nunca pasara de moda. En su primer mes, Emma había sido llamada por lo menos tres veces debido a niños que fueron dejados… suponía que para morir… en el bosque. Los padres no podían alimentarlos o permitirse tener hijos o simplemente no querían a sus hijos y los dejaron por todas partes, pero el bosque era el vertedero preferido.

Odette era uno de esos niños. No el primero, sin embargo. Los primeros, Emma intentó regresarlos a sus padres, demasiado estúpida para darse cuenta de que habían abandonado a esos niños a propósito, dejándolos morir a propósito. Eso la horrorizó y rápidamente propuso crear una Casa Hogar, se enteró de que había ventajas de acostarse con la entonces alcaldesa. Regina aprobó el proyecto de ley tan rápido que Emma pensó que habría marcas de quemaduras en él.

Odette había sido abandonada en el parque, justo antes de que entrara en vigencia la ley de Refugio Seguro, que permitía a las personas dejar a niños menores de cinco años en hospitales, la estación de bomberos e incluso la oficina del Alguacil sin hacer preguntas. Emma pensó que era una lástima que tuvieran poner la edad de cinco años, pero Regina le aseguró que si no ponían una edad, alguien dejaría a un adolescente en el hospital y si eran demasiado jóvenes, probablemente dejarían grupos de niños pequeños perdidos en el bosque. Emma le creyó considerando los niños que había visto abandonados. Solo podía preguntarse qué tipo de personas hacían eso. ¿Quién abandonó a Odette en el parque? ¿Quién dejó un bebé para morir? Afortunadamente, casi todos los niños abandonados fueron reportados y encontrados antes de que sucediera lo peor.

Hubo una llamada debido a que Odette había sido abandonada en el parque un día frío y cuando Emma la vio, se echó a reír. Odette era rubia con ojos verdes, como su pequeño clon. Tenía que mostrarle la niña a Regina, así que llamó a Regina una vez que llegó al hospital. Regina sonrió y arrulló al bebé. Emma solo podía preguntarse por qué alguien dejaría a una niña tan perfecta, pero Regina fue quien descubrió por qué abandonaron a Odette con bastante rapidez. La bebé tenía problemas de audición. No era perfecta.

A diferencia de los otros niños, que nunca podrían ser reclamados por sus padres, pero probablemente serían adoptados o al menos aceptados por personas decentes, Regina le dijo que Odette no experimentaría esto. Mientras que el viejo mundo podían tolerar a un mudo, las personas sordas y ciegas eran parias. Esos sentidos eran esenciales y sin ellos una persona era vista como inútil. Y aunque Odette no estaba completamente sorda, estaba lo suficientemente cerca.

Emma odiaba ver que Regina tenía razón. Nadie adulaba a Odette como lo hicieron con los otros niños. Nadie se molestó en verla o abrazarla. Bueno, nadie más que Regina y Emma de todos modos. Henry sintió curiosidad por ella y también la visitaba, pero eran los únicos.

Por supuesto, Henry fue quien los convenció de adoptar a Odette después de señalar con qué frecuencia la visitaban sus madres. Le vendió la idea a Emma cuando sugirió que Emma la había nombrado, ya que le resultaba difícil usar el término "niña" como nombre real. Odette le quedaba bien, Emma lo buscó; se significaba "apreciada" Tal vez la gente del pueblo no lo sabía, pero Odette era apreciada, amada por Emma, Regina y Henry. Era parte de su familia antes de que se dieran cuenta, pero una vez que Henry mencionó la adopción, parecía obvio.

Para entonces, ella y Regina ya estaban casadas, por lo que parecía una buena idea en ese momento. Por supuesto, llevó a Henry a molestarlas aún más por ser lesbianas "U-haul" (1). Regina, afortunadamente, no lo entendió, Emma lo amenazó con retirar su teléfono y computadora, para que dejara de hablar con sus amigos de Nueva York y aprendiera hábitos terribles. Un día, se iba a arrepentir cuando Regina descubriría de qué estaba hablando.

–Voy a traer a Belle a la Casa Hogar si es que puede –dijo Ruby mientras Emma tomaba otro trago de chocolate caliente. Emma gruñó mientras le quemaba la garganta y Ruby se echó a reír. –No tienes que beberlo como si te lo fuera a arrebatar en el momento en que entre.

Emma se burló. –Nunca se sabe con ella.

Ruby se rio de nuevo. –Eres horrible. No entiendo cómo demonios se soportan entre ustedes, por la forma que hablas de ella y como ella jura que eres incompetente.

Emma sonrió un poco, el amor se hinchó en su corazón. Ella y Regina eran horribles la mayor parte del tiempo, que la gente podía ver, pero sus discusiones las divertían. Tal vez otros no podían decirlo, pero cada vez que ella y Regina discutían, había una luz en sus ojos. Podía sentir un aprecio dentro de ella y sabía que Regina también lo sentía. Las acercó más... y se burlaron aún más la una de la otra.

–Como sea, como dije, traeré a Belle conmigo a la Casa Hogar –dijo Ruby una vez más.

Emma se encogió de hombros. –Mientras no traigas a Gold, estoy segura de que a Regina no le importará. No te lo dirá, pero le encanta cuando ustedes van y le leen a los niños.

Ruby sonrió. –Es divertido. Me agradan.

–Deberías llevarte uno a casa.

Ruby se rió disimuladamente –la abuelita me mataría y estoy segura de que no gano suficiente dinero en este trabajo para conseguir un lugar propio. Pero, me acabas de recordar, prometí llevar a Amber al centro comercial este fin de semana.

–¿Cómo está tu mini-yo? –Preguntó Emma. Amber era una niña pequeña, de nueve años, de la Casa Hogar, Ruby dijo en broma que habría impreso en ella (2). Emma sintió que era la verdad sólida.

La Casa Hogar era una organización para albergar a todos los niños abandonados de Storybrooke. Era como un hogar grupal, pero mucho más y mucho más grande. Emma y Regina lo habían comenzado, pero Regina ahora dirigía las operaciones diarias después de perder la reelección hace un par de años. Emma estaba segura de que este trabajo satisfacía más a Regina más que ser alcaldesa, pero Regina era una mala perdedora y volvería a intentarlo hasta que finalmente recuperara su trono, como solía decir.

Por ahora, Regina gobernó sobre un extenso campus de niños abandonados y Niños Perdidos. Se aseguró de que fueran a la escuela y obtuvieran comida adecuada. Tenía voluntarios para trabajar con ellos. También les garantizo un espacio de recreación y juegos. Organizó eventos sociales para ayudar a los niños a conocer su comunidad y que la comunidad los conociera. Gracias a sus esfuerzos, la gente iba a menudo, si no los adoptaban o querían criarlos, al menos visitaban a aquellos con los que se habían encariñado, como lo había hecho Ruby.

–Amber es genial. Regina le dio permiso para que se quedara conmigo este fin de semana. Así que vamos a hacer algunas compras e ir al cine. Cosas divertidas –respondió Ruby con una sonrisa.

–Disfrútalo, mamá loba –bromeó Emma.

Ruby solo sonrió y luego tuvo que volver al trabajo. Emma pensó que era maravilloso que Ruby se hubiera acercado la Casa Hogar de la manera en que lo hizo. Estaba unida a muchos de los niños, pero como muchas personas que frecuentaban el lugar, tenía un niño especial. Para ella, era Amber. Belle también tenía uno, un niño pequeño con gafas gruesas llamado Jake. Varios otros amigos iban a la Casa Hogar a menudo y les pasaba lo mismo.

Emma se alegró de que Ruby siguiera siendo su amiga, ya que había perdido bastantes amigos después de que la gente se dio cuenta de que ella y la familia Encantador tuvieron una separación. No fue tan malo como para perder su candidatura a la reelección de Alguacil, pero todos los enanos la miraron con molestia y no pudo pasar por el convento sin que las monjas la miraran mal, excepto Tink, a quien Emma sintió que debía ser golpeada por un rayo solo por atreverse a usar el hábito(3). Era difícil afirmar que era una monja, incluso de la forma extraña que lo hacían las hadas, debido a que la mejor amiga de Tinkerbell seguía siendo Regina, a pesar de las aguas turbulentas que tenían cuando Tink hablaba del pasado, pero Regina no pelearía por Robin Hood.

–Hablando de la mamá lobo –dijo Ruby, señalando hacia la puerta principal.

Emma se giró justo a tiempo para ver a Regina y Odette entrar. Odette se rió de la campana. No hace mucho tiempo, no podía escuchar, pero Regina había investigado como loca cuando Odette entró por primera vez en sus vidas y encontró a los mejores especialistas en audición en la costa Este para tratar a Odette. Hubo muchos viajes fuera de la ciudad, pero el último resultó en implantes para que Odette pudiera escuchar cosas que al menos estaban cerca. Regina, siempre preocupada, no estaba segura si sería suficiente y ya estaba aprendiendo lenguaje de señas, por si acaso. Emma pensó que aprendería si fuera necesario, pero los implantes parecían estar haciendo su trabajo.

–¡Mamá! –Odette gritó mientras abrazaba a Emma alrededor de las piernas. Era ruidosa, siempre lo había sido y probablemente siempre lo sería.

Emma se echó a reír y abrazó a Odette, levantándola. –¿Cómo está mi patito?

–Estoy bien y Duckie también –declaró Odette, tendiéndole el peluche.

–Me alegro. Debes cuidar bien a Duckie. Es el poseedor de todos los secretos –Emma sonrió. Desde el momento en que vio por primera vez a Regina susurrarle al pequeño juguete de felpa, realmente creyó que escuchaba todo. Hasta el momento en que se lo dio a Odette, Emma había usado el juguete para contarle sus miedos, inseguridades y preocupaciones hasta que pudiera compartirlos, generalmente con Regina. Eran sorprendentes las costumbres que podían quedarse con un niño de seis años, incluso cuando el niño era adulto.

–Lo sé. Todavía guarda el secreto de quién se comió todas las galletas –dijo Odette con una sonrisa.

Regina la miró antes de inclinarse para darle a Emma un beso en la mejilla. –Créeme, eso no es secreto –dijo con una sonrisa.

–¿Por qué siempre soy yo? Henry mide metro ochenta y es un pozo sin fondo. ¿Por qué nunca crees que él se come todo? –Emma fingió resoplar mientras se sentaban en una mesa. Odette estaba situada al lado de Emma, en el exterior, para que Ruby pudiera llegar al niño fácilmente, y probablemente hacerle cosquillas cuando menos lo esperaba. También le permitió a Odette acceder fácilmente a los restos del chocolate caliente de Emma, que no perdió tiempo bebiéndolo.

–Debido a que Henry tiene quince años y deja rastros de evidencia en forma de migajas y basura. Cuando no hay evidencia, es evidencia –dijo Regina, con los ojos siguiendo los movimientos de Odette con la taza.

–Entonces, voy a dejar de limpiar –dijo Emma encogiéndose de hombros.

Odette jadeó, con los ojos muy abiertos de horror. –No, mamá. Ese no es un buen movimiento.

Sus madres sonrieron ante las palabras. El término se había quedado con Emma de cuando fue niña y vivió con Regina y se encontró usándolo al disciplinar a Henry un día, haciendo que él la mirara como si se hubiera vuelto loca. Una vez que ambos superaron la conmoción, en silencio decidieron ir con eso. Regina se unió y todos usaron aún más cuando Odette llegó, encontrando que era más fácil que regañarla o hacerle pensar que había hecho algo malo. Lo entendió mucho mejor en vez de decirle que había hecho algo malo. A veces, los adultos incluso se encontraron usando el término entre ellas.

–Sí, cariño, creo que no sería un buen movimiento –coincidió Regina con un ronroneo perverso.

Emma suspiró y sus hombros cayeron. –No luchas justo –Haría cualquier cosa que Regina quisiera siempre que la llamara cariño.

–Lo establecimos hace mucho tiempo y aun así te casaste conmigo de todos modos –comentó Regina con una sonrisa.

–Estaba fuera de mi mente cuando sucedió eso –bromeó Emma. –Quiero decir, eso explicaría por qué tomé tu apellido, ¿eh?

Regina no respondió a eso. Solo a Emma se le permitía burlarse de esa cosa en particular, como algunas otras cosas en sus vidas. Su apellido "Swan" había venido de su primera familia que pensó que sería su familia para siempre, pero obviamente no había funcionado. Esta era su familia para siempre, así que estaba más que feliz de ser Emma Mills. Eran la familia Mills.

–He empacado todo lo que necesitas para su cita de juegos –dijo Regina, pasándole a Emma el "bolso de bebé" que era una cartera de cuero negro normal pero elegante. Emma se preguntó cuánto tiempo necesitarían una "bolsa de bebé". Conociendo a Regina, Odette tendría una "bolsa de bebé" hasta que tuviera quince años. Conociendo a Odette, no le importaría, siempre y cuando su mami pensara que era una idea brillante.

–Regina, solo va a jugar en un parque. No necesita tantas cosas –argumentó Emma. Quería que su hija corriera, saltara, jugara, se raspara las rodillas y cosas así, lo que Odette a menudo hacía a con ella.

–¡Sí las necesito! –Declaró Odette.

Regina sonrió. –Hay agua, jugo, bocadillos y un cambio de ropa.

Emma admitió en silencio que podrían necesitar esas cosas. Odette rompió la ropa como si no hubiera mañana cuando estaba con Emma. Tal vez era porque Emma siempre fue quien la llevó al parque. Por supuesto, Regina la llevó a actividades al aire libre, también, y de alguna manera su ropa permaneció intacta, lo que Regina nunca dejó de señalar.

–¿Podrías estar de mi lado, solo una vez? –Emma fingió poner mala cara a Odette.

–¡Pero, mamá siempre tiene razón! Excepto cuando no la tiene –respondió la niña.

Emma se echó a reír y miró a Regina, recordando hace tres años cuando Regina sabía todo lo que necesitaba. –Sí, la tiene –acordó en voz baja.

–Emma... –Regina hizo una pausa cuando Ruby trajo sus pedidos habituales de almuerzo.

–Hola, patito –dijo Ruby, inclinándose para besar la frente de Odette.

Odette se rió. –¡Mis cintas!

–Tengo cuidado con tus cintas como siempre, patito. Me imagino que tu mami no estaría muy feliz conmigo si arruinara tu lindo cabello –comentó Ruby y luego le guiñó un ojo a Regina. Regina puso los ojos en blanco.

Ruby simplemente sonrió. Era la madrina de Odette y a menudo cuidaba a la niña cuando Henry estaba demasiado ocupado siendo una adolescente genial y la pareja quería una noche tranquila.

Ruby volvió su atención a Odette y se pellizcó la nariz. –Sé buena cuando vayas a jugar con querido amigo, Neal. Sin violencia.

Odette sonrió, lo que todos sabían que no significaba nada bueno. En lugar de decir una mentira, Odette comenzó a comer. Ruby le sonrió y le frotó la cabeza otra vez, sacudiendo sus rizos dorados y deslizando una de sus cintas hacia abajo. Sin embargo, se aseguró de acomodar todo y arreglar la cinta. Regina tendría un ataque si el cabello de Odette estuviera desordenado en público.

–Tampoco les des ningún problema a tus abuelos –dijo Ruby antes de irse.

Emma se tensó ante la mención de los "abuelos". Regina se acercó a la mesa y tomó la mano de Emma. Emma suspiró ante el contacto, su lugar seguro.

–No tienes que interactuar con ellos, solo con tu hermano –dijo Regina.

Emma asintió con la cabeza. La única razón por la que aceptó encontrarse con Nieves y David fue para ver a Neal. Todavía lo consideraba su hermano, incluso si a ellos no los consideraba sus padres. Años después, todavía no parecían aceptarlo. Las cosas se pusieron difíciles cuando trabajó con David, pero ahora trabajaba para él. Él había sido quien ganó las elecciones para la alcaldía. Basta decir que no hizo que él o Nieves fueran más tolerantes con ella o Regina, especialmente cuando intentaron sacar a Regina de la mansión de la alcaldía. Resultó que la mansión era solo para el "alcalde" cuando Regina era la alcaldesa. En cualquier otro momento, era solo la casa de Regina, así lo dijo en las escrituras. Algunos habitantes de Storybrooke no estaban de acuerdo con eso, pero no podían hacer nada al respecto.

–Pensé que seríamos buenos amigos –suspiró Emma, tragando un nudo en su garganta. Fue sorprendente que incluso ahora el rechazo de una simple amistad de la familia encantador le doliera. Era todo o nada con ellos y ella no tomó nada porque no había "todo".

–Por mi parte, estoy feliz de que no te hayas hecho buena amiga de la familia Encantador. Me imagino la diversión que tendrías –Regina puso los ojos en blanco. –No necesito ese dolor de cabeza –hizo el alarde de voltear su cabello.

Emma se rió entre dientes, pero esa fue una de las razones por las que realmente dolió. Le hubiera encantado ser amiga de David. Eran muy parecidos. Había tantas aventuras por vivir, cosas tontas que hacer y tantos problemas en los que meterse.

Pero, Ruby desempeñó el mismo papel y se rió con ella. Ruby tampoco condescendió con ella. Y había hecho algunos otros amigos, como el Príncipe Philip, que era como David, pero no su padre biológico y, por lo tanto, menos protector y sermoneador. Era divertido, como lo era el príncipe Thomas. Mulan disfrutó de su compañía. Entonces, tenía amigos. Pero, el distanciamiento seguía siendo extraño.

–Todavía te duele que el Volkswagen se haya estacionado en el césped, ¿eh? –Emma sonrió abiertamente. (4)

–Todavía no entiendo por qué permitiste que Philip condujera. El hombre apenas puede montar un caballo –suspiró Regina.

Emma continuó sonriendo. –Pensarías que conducir un automóvil sería más simple, ¿no?

–Creo que deberías aprender a elegir compañía con mejores cualidades.

Emma solo sonrió. Tenían su almuerzo habitual y se pondrían al día. No se sorprendió al descubrir que Odette había pasado el día alejando a Regina de su trabajo, llevándola a interactuar con los niños en la Casa Hogar. Regina actuó como si le molestara, pero Emma sabía que lo amaba. A Regina le encantaba ser madre de personas. Emma supuso que venía de querer que su propia madre la cuidara, pero nunca expresó esa opinión. Dudaba que Regina alguna vez analizara y no ayudaría comenzar. Después de su almuerzo, Emma se fue con Odette.

–¡Hola, Odie! –Robin Hood cocó los cinco con la niña cuando entró en la estación con Emma.

–Odie, la única niña pequeña con reputación callejera –se rió Emma. –¿Terminaste de patrullar?– le preguntó a Robin.

–Todo tranquilo como siempre. Mulan llamó. Está enferma –informó Robin.

–Le dije que no confiara en esa comida para llevar –dijo Emma mientras se dirigía a su oficina.

–Tú y todos los demás. Ella y su estómago de hierro –se burló Robin.

La estación del Alguacil había crecido para albergar a tres delegados. Mulan y Pequeño John tenían el turno de noche. Eran geniales y a Emma le gustaba trabajar con ellos, especialmente Mulan. Mulan probablemente estaría fuera unos días porque Emma estaba segura de que tenía envenenamiento alimentario. Uno de los Merry Men podría reemplazar a Mulan o un par de los niños perdidos más grandes. A Emma nunca le faltaron voluntarios para ayudar a la estación. Robin trabajó con Emma en el turno de día.

Al principio, honestamente no le agradó el hombre, pero era solo porque salió con Regina. Al conocerlo, estaba bien con él. Era bueno saber que no guardaba rencor contra ella por empujar a Roland cuando era una niña. Realmente ayudó porque unos días después había venido a hablar con Regina, tratando de despejar el aire entre ellos. Tomó algo de tiempo, pero funcionó. A veces, Odette incluso salía con Roland, a pesar de que tenía el doble de su edad. Robin tenía otro hijo, pero solo tenía dos años. Eventualmente, Odette probablemente también sería amiga de él.

–¿La pasaste bien con tus madres? –Robin le preguntó a Odette, tomándola de la mano para meterla en problemas alrededor de la estación. Esto le daría a Emma la oportunidad de hacer algo de papeleo.

–¡Fue lo mejor! ¡Tía Ruby también estaba allí! –Odette respondió.

Emma escuchó a Odette reírse. El sonido puso una sonrisa en el rostro de Emma. El sonido de sus hijos riéndose siempre hacía que pareciera que la luz abrazaba su corazón. En realidad, la risa de su familia hizo eso porque escuchar a Regina reír era como tener el cielo brillando sobre ella.

Cuando terminó su turno, Emma llevó a Odette al parque para su cita de juegos. Corrió a jugar con Neal y Alexandria. Emma se acercó a Thomas y Cenicienta, a quien todavía llamaba Ashley. Ella y Thomas hicieron un golpe de puños mientras abrazó a Ashley. Asintió con la cabeza a Nieves y David, que estaban en el extremo opuesto del banco.

–Déjame correr con los niños y luego quiero hablar sobre nosotros engañando a Regina para que cuide a los niños este sábado –dijo Emma. Le enseñaría a implicar que Emma se metía en problemas mientras salía con sus amigos.

Thomas y Ashley se rieron. Emma les dio abrazos aplastantes a Neal y Alex antes de correr tras los niños durante casi media hora antes de volver a sentarse. Sus amigos estaban hablando con Nieves y David, así que se tomó ese tiempo para recuperar el aliento.

–Entonces, le estaba diciendo a David que saldríamos el sábado –dijo Thomas. Emma resopló y puso los ojos en blanco.

–Está actuando como si estuvieras planeando una noche de chicos –resopló Ashley, fingiendo estar ofendida.

Emma se rió entre dientes. Era curioso cómo era una "noche de chicos" cuando salía con Thomas y Philip, a pesar de que Mulan también estaba allí. Por supuesto, cuando solo eran ellos, tendían a suceder cosas como cuando resulto que estacionaron su auto en el césped. Curiosamente, eso nunca pasó cuando Ashley o Belle estaban allí.

–Está bien. De todos modos, no querríamos que Regina viera a Neal–, dijo David.

Emma se mordió la lengua para evitar decir algo hiriente. David y Nieves actuaron como si Regina les robaría a Neal si lo dejaban en su compañía. Pero, de nuevo, parecían pensar que Regina les había robado a Emma. Había arruinado el progreso que Regina había hecho con sus padres, pero a Regina no parecía importarle.

–Como quieras. Lo juro, dejamos a Alex con ella un día y de repente sabía cómo hornear pasteles –bromeó Ashley.

–¿Sabe cómo organizar una fiesta de té adecuada? Porque es cosa de Odie. El cielo te ayude si usas la cuchara equivocada, te sientas en el asiento incorrecto o muerdes el bollo antes de tiempo –Emma cerró el puño y lo levantó en alto.

Thomas sonrió. –Será peor cuando sea mayor. Espero que sean mejores amigas.

Emma asintió con la cabeza. –Y yo también. Ya son un terror.

–A menos que estén con Regina. Ella los ha entrenado bien –se rió Ashley y luego hizo un ruido de látigo.

–Es como si fueran debutantes con ella (5) –dijo Thomas, levantando la barbilla. –Si Storybrooke mantiene su alta sociedad, cuando debuten, será divertido.

–Ya puedo escuchar a Odie gritando fuertemente y a Alex alentándola pidiéndole que repita la pregunta cada tres segundos –se rió Ashley.

–No puedes creer seriamente que Odette sería una debutante –dijo Nieves de repente.

–¿Por qué no? Su madre era la reina y la ex alcaldesa y su otra madre es una princesa. Parece un hecho –señaló Ashley.

–E incluso yo, un príncipe heredero, me siento sin clase cuando estoy de pie junto a ella en sus trajes con su bolso –agregó Thomas con una sonrisa.

Emma la fulminó con la mirada y Nieves negó con la cabeza, sabiamente manteniendo la boca cerrada. Una de las razones por las que Emma aún no había hecho las paces con Nieves era Odette. Si bien Nieves no fue mala con la niña de ninguna manera y parecía considerar a Odette como una nieta, trató a Odette de manera completamente diferente a otros niños debido a los problemas de audición. Odette no necesitaba ser tratada como si algo estuviera mal con ella o como si estuviera hecha de vidrio. De acuerdo, tenía problemas para oír, pero eso no la detuvo. Si fuera por Nieves, Odette habría sido encerrada en su habitación, la cual habría sido envuelta en plástico o acolchada como si Odette estuviera en un manicomio.

–¿No deberías ser más cuidadoso con ella? –preguntó David. Esa pregunta surgió con más frecuencia de lo que a Emma le hubiera gustado.

–Odie está bien –respondió Emma, desestimándolo. Deseó que simplemente se callaran al respecto. Odette estaba perfectamente bien y era una niña normal, haciendo cosas normales para niños. De hecho, Odette se balanceaba de los pasamanos junto con su mejor amiga y su tío.

–No lo estarás si Regina se entera que eres tú quien comenzó esta cosa de Odie –bromeó Ashley.

Los ojos de Emma se estrecharon y señaló a Ashley. –Si te atreves a decirle eso, nunca más volveré a ser niñera para ti –Podía imaginar la ira de Regina y no era bonita. Ashley levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

–Ella no está bien. Podría lastimarse aquí afuera. No deberías solo sacarla así –argumentó Nieves, señalando hacia el patio de recreo. Todos los niños parecían estar bien, ahora corriendo entre los toboganes.

–No, debería haberla dejado en el bosque donde la encontré, ¿verdad? –Espetó Emma. Eso terminó la conversación entre ellos por un tiempo.

Se centraron en los niños, observando al pobre Neal ser aterrorizado por las dos chicas, que eran un dúo imparable. Lo persiguieron y tomaron su turno en los toboganes, lo golpearon mientras estaba en los pasamanos y trataron de hacerle cosquillas cada vez que podían. A Neal le gustó la atención y estaba acostumbrado al tormento, por lo que era bueno lidiando con eso. Emma esperaba que lo superara o estaba segura de que terminaría saliendo con algunas mujeres muy raras cuando fuera mayor.

–Entonces, sí, David, deberías venir con nosotros –dijo Thomas, tratando de superar la incomodidad. Ese fue el problema cuando Emma compartió amigos con Nieves y David. Afortunadamente, Ruby al menos no trató de mediar. Ruby solo dividió su tiempo, alegando que entendía de dónde venía Emma, pero que amaba a Nieves sin importar qué.

–Tengo trabajo que hacer. La ciudad quedó en un desastre después de que esos duendes aparecieran –respondió David.

–Eso fue hace como cuatro meses –señaló Thomas.

David solo lo fulminó con la mirada, como si eso respondiera la pregunta. Emma sabía lo que estaba en la mente de Thomas porque también estaba en la de ella: Regina lo habría limpiado hace meses. Habían visto evidencia de eso cuando un grupo de gusanos de la muerte de alguna manera terminaron en las alcantarillas hace un par de años. Regina tenía eso bajo control antes de que los ciudadanos comunes supieran que había gusanos de la muerte en el reino. También había otras pruebas. Al final resultó que, cuando Regina tuvo suficiente espacio y tiempo, era una alcaldesa bastante efectiva, especialmente desde porque lo estaba intentando. David no era fanático de tener que estar a la altura de ella, ya que sentía que ella usurpaba su poder en el Bosque Encantado. A Emma no le importaba eso.

–¿Cómo va la Casa Hogar? –Ashley preguntó, una vez más tratando de superar la incomodidad.

Emma sonrió –Lo está haciendo bien–. Entonces sacudió la cabeza. –Estoy sorprendido de tener en casa a muchos niños. Al empezar nunca pensé que tendríamos casi cien niños allí. Quiero decir, sé que Storybrooke es más grande de lo que parece, pero cien niños abandonados son muchos.

Ashley sacudió la cabeza. –Eso es triste, pero me alegra que lo hayas comenzado. Fue realmente inquietante descubrir que la gente deja a sus hijos en el bosque. No importan las razones.

–Bueno, al menos ya no es el bosque –señaló Emma. De vez en cuando podrían encontrar un niño en un bosque, pero la mayoría de los niños de la Casa Hogar habían llegado desde el hospital o la estación de bomberos.

–Eso no lo hace mejor, así que es bueno que la Casa Hogar esté allí ahora. Esos niños necesitan ayuda –intervino Thomas.

–Sí, creo que la gente del pueblo necesita más ayuda que los niños –comentó Emma.

–Algunos de ellos –dijo Ashley.

–Sí, lo sé. La mayoría son buenas personas y ayudan mucho. Ahora, Regina está tratando de conseguir dinero para el lugar porque siempre entran nuevos niños. ¿Estas personas nunca han oído hablar de condones? –Emma bufó.

–Te sorprenderías. Los padres que abandonan a esos niños tienden a tener otros hijos –dijo Thomas.

Y esto enfermó a Emma. –El Bosque Encantado, dándome pesadillas una vez mas.

–No era tan malo –argumentó Nieves.

–Estoy segura de que no fue tu caso, pero el niño que quedó en el bosque podría pensar de manera diferente –espetó Emma. –Pero, bueno, también estás en contra de darle fondos a Regina para la Casa Hogar, así que supongo que piensas que no era tan malo.

–No es así. Regina no ha presentado la documentación adecuada y no hay nada en el presupuesto para su organización muy privada en este momento –afirmó David.

–Estoy segura –Emma puso los ojos en blanco. La eterna lucha del Príncipe Azul y la Reina Malvada. Al menos Regina había dejado de perder contra el chico todo el tiempo, pero aun así perdió las cosas importantes. Sin el título de alcaldesa, la Casa Hogar había sufrido un golpe financiero, pero como Belle estaba involucrada, donó lo suficiente para mantener a los niños alimentados y abrigados. Otros ciudadanos también ayudaron. Fue agradable que todo Storybrooke no pensara que estaba bien abandonar niños.

Después de un par de horas, el grupo se dispersó. Emma y Odette regresaron a casa. Regina preparó bocadillos: mantequilla de maní y cubos de gelatina, que seguían siendo el dulce favorito de Emma. Fue increíble compartir esto con Odette. Henry llegó justo a tiempo para conseguir los últimos. Con Henry en la casa, podía ser "hermano mayor" y sus madres tenían algo de tiempo para sí mismas.

A Henry le gustaba jugar con Odette y leerle. Regina estaba preocupada de que Odette jugara videojuegos, pero mientras los dos se unieran, nunca intervino. A Odette le encantaba salir con su hermano mayor, lo encontraba genial, especialmente cuando hacía pequeños comentarios secundarios sobre las situaciones. Emma estaba segura de que esa era la influencia de Regina, pero Regina afirmó que era por Emma.

Cenaron en familia. Henry hizo su tarea mientras Odette veía algunas caricaturas. Regina y Emma también tendían a sentarse a través de las caricaturas, queriendo saber lo que su hija estaba aprendiendo. Regina se llevó a Odette para su baño después de un par de programas. Después del baño fue un momento de madre/hija, donde Regina le cepilló el cabello a Odette y lo trenzó para asegurarse de que no se enredara. Emma se mantuvo al margen de eso, prefiriendo estar con Henry durante ese tiempo.

Una vez que Odette se acurrucó en la cama, Emma se acercó y le leyó cuentos a Odette con Regina. _¡Horton escucha a Quién! _siempre fue un favorito. Odette también era fanática de_ ¡Oh los lugares a los que irás!_ Regina se sentó en un lado de la cama y Emma en el otro. Dejaron el libro frente a Odette, queriendo que leyera. Reconocía algunas palabras en este punto, lo que Emma pensó que era increíble. Hubo momentos en que Regina tuvo que convencer literalmente a Emma de que sus hijos no eran genios debido a algunas de las cosas que hacían.

–Mami... Mamá... tienen que... tienen que... darle un beso a Duckie de buenas noches –les recordó Odette, luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos después de un par de historias.

Regina y Emma se rieron entre dientes antes de inclinarse para hacer lo que les pedía. Odette sonrió mientras la besaban también. Emma frotó la frente de Odette cuando la niña se acomodó en su almohada y se quedó dormida en segundos.

–Es tan adorable –dijo Emma mientras Odette sostenía a Duckie cerca de su pecho mientras dormía. Princesa, el cachorro también tenía un lugar en la cama.

–Lo és –coincidió Regina y extendió la mano sobre la cama para frotar el bíceps de Emma. –Aunque no tengo dudas de que podría hacerlo yo misma, Emma, me alegra que estés aquí.

Emma arqueó una ceja. –¿Te refieres a la lectura? –Sabía que Regina se refería a todo el asunto de la familia/paternidad. Inclinándose sobre su hija dormida, Emma besó a Regina. –Me alegra compartir esto contigo. Gracias por invitarme.

Regina sonrió. –Como si pudiera deshacerme de ti.

–Definitivamente soy un mal sarpullido cuando se trata de ti.

Regina puso los ojos en blanco, pero sonrió. Entonces se alejaron. Emma fue con Henry nuevamente. Jugaron algunos videojuegos una vez que terminó con su tarea. Se había vuelto demasiado popular para salir con ella por mucho tiempo, tener amigos con los que necesitaba jugar online y chicas a las que necesitaba enviarles mensajes de texto... no es que Regina supiera sobre las chicas. Henry tuvo una larga y probablemente incómoda conversación por delante cuando Regina finalmente se enterara que había descubierto a las chicas. Hasta entonces, Emma se burlaría de él al respecto.

–¿Cómo fue la práctica de manejo? –Preguntó Emma, inclinándose mientras intentaba evitar que le dispararan en el juego. El movimiento no ayudó, pero fue instintivo para ella.

–Mucho "Henry, baja la velocidad", "Hay una señal de alto ahí" "ten cuidado con…" llena el espacio en blanco "Henry"–se rió mientras apretaba los botones, como tenía la costumbre de hacerlo. Dudaba que fuera feliz hasta que un día partiera el control por la mitad.

Ella sonrió. –Oh, entonces lo de siempre, ¿eh?

–Un día manejare hacía un acantilado, solo para asustarla –bromeó.

–Oye, míralo de esta manera, soportas esto y luego te mostrará cómo equilibrar tus cuentas, pegar menos impuestos y presupuestar cosas para cuando vayas a la universidad –bromeó Emma.

Se rió más. –Hacer fraude en mis impuestos suena bastante peligroso.

–No presiones. En diez años, apreciarás la habilidad mucho más que ser capaz de matar zombis nazis.

Él sonrió. –Sé que mamá tiene un millón de cosas maravillosas que enseñarme, pero prefiero que me enseñes a conducir y creo que ella también. De hecho, tenía un cabello fuera de lugar cuando salimos del auto.

Emma se echó a reír. –Eso debe haber sido una lección. _Regina nos matará a los dos algún día si nos escucha hablar así._

Después de una hora de juegos, Emma dejó a Henry solo y fue a la oficina de Regina, queriendo pasar tiempo con ella nuevamente. Se sentó en el diván y Regina se levantó de su escritorio, uniéndose a Emma sin decir una palabra. Emma besó a Regina y Regina lo devolvió, haciendo que Emma se sintiera ligera y amada por dentro. Cuando se alejaron, Regina volvió a su papeleo, pero no dejó su lugar junto a Emma.

–¿Eso es para la Casa Hogar? –Preguntó Emma.

–Si.

–David dice que no archivaste la documentación para una subvención.

Regina se burló. –¿De verdad crees que me salteé algo de papeleo?

Emma sonrió abiertamente. –Por supuesto que no. Pensé que era extraño, pero lo que sea. Siento haber estropeado cualquier tregua o cosa que tuviste con ellos.

Regina lo desestimó –No arruinaste nada, cariño. Tomaron sus decisiones. Fue su mal movimiento. La Casa Hogar continuará sin ellos. Archie ha prometido más de su tiempo para el asesoramiento, Belle consiguió un par más de maestros para tutoría después de la escuela, y las donaciones continúan llegando. La Casa Hogar sobrevivirá.

Emma atrajo a Regina hacia ella. Ver a Regina verter tanto de sí misma en la Casa Hogar hizo que Emma se enamorara de ella, una y otra vez. Sabía que Regina no hacía eso por ella, pero a menudo lo tomaba así y se sentía especial por eso. Por supuesto, se sentía especial solo porque Regina la amaba y probablemente haría cualquier cosa por ella.

–Sabes que te amo, Regina Mills –dijo Emma.

–Yo también te amo. Cualquiera que sea la razón –respondió Regina, como si fuera una gran carga. A veces, probablemente lo fue.

Emma se rió y besó a Regina nuevamente. Regina hizo una pausa en sus deberes para devolver el beso con más entusiasmo que antes. Sintiendo que los labios de Regina se movían contra ella, el corazón de Emma se aceleró y su piel se calentó. Levantando una mano, Emma acarició la mejilla de Regina hasta su cuello. Se alejaron antes de que las cosas se pusieran un poco más calientes. Regina tenía trabajo que terminar, después de todo.

Emma amaba a la mujer que la cuidaba y la aceptaba, con sus malos hábitos y todo. Regina, incluso ahora, no trataba de cambiarla. Incluso cuando se enfrentaron, Regina solo peleó con ella y siguió adelante. Nunca le pidió a Emma que fuera otra cosa, por lo que Emma nunca le pidió a Regina que fuera algo más. Eran imperfectas, pero funcionaban y si Regina le había enseñado algo, era que eso era suficiente.

–Espero que esto no sea para que evites decirme como se rompió el cambio de ropa de Odette y su atuendo original –comentó Regina con una sonrisa juguetona.

Emma rió. –Oh, Dios. Tú y Henry me van a matar esta noche. Mira, ambos sabemos cómo es la pequeña Odette Mills cuando está cerca de Alex. Son dos chicas marimachos. (6)

Una ceja elegante se arqueó. –¿Te acabas de referir a nuestra hija y su mejor amiga como marimachos?

–Deberías escuchar cómo los llamo cuando no estás cerca.

Regina frunció el ceño. –Sigue con eso y podrás cuidar de los niños el sábado, mientras yo salgo con mis amigos.

–No te atreverías. El sábado es Noche de Damas para ti y las chicas. ¿Cómo se sentirán si las dejaras el sábado? –Bromeó Emma.

Regina sacudió la cabeza. Emma sonrió y besó a Regina una vez más porque besar siempre era un buen movimiento. Regina tuvo una cita casi permanente con su hija el sábado, haciendo cosas que Emma había etiquetado como "Cosas de Damas". Cada vez que Thomas y Ashley salían con Emma, Regina también observaba a su hija. A veces, las llevaba a pequeños viajes de compras por la tarde donde regresaban con historias de Evelyn creando trajes para ellas y hablando de té y pasteles. Era demasiado glamuroso para Emma.

–Tienes mucha suerte de que te amo –dijo Regina.

–Soy muy consciente, Señora Mills –bromeó Emma. –Echo de menos poder decir "Señora Alcaldesa.

–Dame dos años.

–¿Estas confiada eh?

–Tengo razón para estarlo. Después de todo, el desastre de esos duendes continúa demostrando que no debería haber dejado el cargo. Ahora, claramente todavía necesitas atención y nunca voy a poder superar mi trabajo contigo aquí. Entonces, ¿qué tal si nos vamos a descansar? –Sugirió Regina.

Emma sonrió y asintió ansiosamente. Necesitaba la atención de Regina y Regina casi siempre estaba feliz de complacerla. Entonces, se retiraron a su habitación, terminando sus noches de la misma manera casi todos los días. Si bien era posible que no siempre hicieran el amor, al menos se besaron, abrazaron y hablaron de todo, desde la actualidad hasta su infancia. Para ambos, eso era más íntimo que cualquier otra cosa. Fue la mejor atención de todas. Era lo que ambos ansiaban y necesitaban. Fue lo que las curó y las mantuvo juntos. Eran dos caras de la misma moneda marcada. Fueron hechas una para otra. Se encontraron cuando se alejaron.

-8-8-8-8-

El fin.

Bueno, gracias por quedarse en otra historia de esta Lunática. Voy a volver a mi celda acolchada, pero volveré. Este ship me intriga. Espero que regresen cuando lo haga. Y, por favor, echen un vistazo a uno de mis libros, _Scarred for Life_ o _Please Baby_. Hay enlaces en mi perfil. Gracias de nuevo. Agradezco todo el apoyo.

**(N/T):** Aquí acaba la traducción de este fic, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Pueden visitar mi perfil para ver más información sobre esta increíble autora. Sus libros publicados son realmente geniales, si alguien se anima a comprar uno de sus libros o la versión pdf (disponibles en Amazon) prometo traducir lo que gusten. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, es admirable la cantidad de fics completos e interesantes que tiene esta autora.

Siguiente historia: Justo aquí & Aquí y allá (ya que ambas se complementan pero desde diferentes perspectivas y parejas).

(1) **Uhaul Lesbian:** Llamadas así por la marca de camiones de alquiler "múdate tú mismo". Se refiere a una relación que progresa muy rápidamente, por ejemplo, mudarse juntos después de un corto período de tiempo.

(2) **Imprimación/ impronta / imprimir:** es cuando un hombre lobo conoce a la persona de su vida. Para el hombre lobo, esta chica se convierte en su todo, amor incondicional.

(3) Acabo de descubrir que la **ropa de las monjas** tiene ese nombre xD con razón no le encontraba sentido a la frase….

(4) **Volkswagen Sedán:** Vocho, Bug, , Beetle, Cucaracha, pulguita, escarabajo, como le quieran llamar según su país.

(5) **Debutantes: **Mujer joven aristócrata o de clase alta que ha alcanzado la madurez y, como nueva adulta, sale a la sociedad en un "debut" formal o una fiesta.

(6) La palabra que usa realmente es **broads**: Una mujer independiente, asertiva / agresiva. Por lo general, en el mundo del espectáculo. Menos respetable que una dama pero mucho más respetable que una perra.

Este capítulo fue algo difícil por tanta jerga créditos a: urbandictionary, y linguee.


End file.
